EL HOMBRE PERFECTO
by Lady Sakura Lee
Summary: Cuando se aspira a demasiado la vida se vuelve frustrante... ¿pero que tal si el hombre perfecto en verdad existiera?... UA InuYasha&Kagome FINAL Cap.18!: PERFECTO.
1. Escritora en Problemas

Esta historia es producto de la mente inquieta de mi querida amiga **Yesmari**, fanática de las novelas, y mía. Surgió un día hablando de eso de ser escritora y blablabla, cosa que me parecía bastante entretenida hasta que llegamos a eso de tener un editor molestándote todo el tiempo. Fue el punto para comenzar a imaginar a nuestra querida pareja **Inuyasha** y **Kagome **en aquellas circunstancias jeje... ya saben, imaginación compartida por Yesmari, pero escrito completamente por mi XD

Como se darán cuenta, es una historia simple, relativamente corta (no me pregunten cuantos capítulos exactamente, no sé, sólo sé que es corta) y con algo de humor, algo así (no igual, nótese) como _**Amiga**_ e _**Ídolo**_. **Mi intención es nada más entretenerlas un rato**. Es un fic de "transición" como les llamo yo, a la espera de una nueva "superproducción" jaja (yo y mis exageraciones). Bien, después de tanto blabla las dejo, que lo disfruten y de antemano, gracias por leer.

* * *

"**El Hombre Perfecto"**

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_

**Capítulo 1: Escritora en Problemas**

"_De pronto, su mirada del color del fuego se clavó en sus pupilas como si quisiera desnudar más que su alma. Entonces se dio cuenta que él era así, apasionado, hermoso, enérgico y sincero como ningún otro hombre. Era perfecto ¿sería cierto? Encontrar a alguien así... Sintió los locos latidos de su corazón, quiso evitarlo, quiso alejarse pero parecía que él había leído su mente, se acercó rápidamente a ella, la asió de la cintura con fuerza y..."_

Kagome hizo una mueca y apretó el botón suprimir otra vez. No, aquello estaba mal, muy cursi, pensó, levantando una ceja e imaginando la cara graciosa de su amiga Sango cuando leyera su escrito. Y la de su editor. Su corazón latió fuertemente y bloqueó de inmediato el pensamiento. Se recostó en la silla masajeándose las sienes, luego de un instante se volvió a incorporar y entrecerró los ojos ante la brillantez del monitor. Ahí estaba, el cursor parpadeando intermitentemente, la escena inconclusa, perdida desde hacía mucho, sin resultado. Se recostó otra vez en la silla y suspiró. Maldición... tal vez la inspiración se le estaba agotando... tal vez la fuente creativa de su mente se estaba volviendo repetitiva, monótona... sin sentido... tal vez sólo necesitaba un descanso... ¡o quizás inspiración!

Se levantó finalmente de la silla sintiendo casi los músculos agarrotados, el cuello le dolía de sólo pensar que debía cumplir plazos. Plazo para la entrega del borrador, plazo para la publicación... Se lanzó a la cama sin gracia y ni siquiera tuvo deseos de apartar los mechones de su desordenado flequillo que le cayeron en abundancia sobre los ojos. Vaya, jamás se había sentido tan ansiosa y frustrada como ahora... había escuchado eso de la falta de inspiración y bloqueo mental pero no se imaginó que podría pasarle a ella... ya llevaba días así¡Kami sama!... ¡¡a tan poco tiempo de cumplir el primer plazo de entrega!!

- Kagome... ¿estas ahí?

Se incorporó súbitamente tomando la almohada en su regazo y esperando a que su amiga apareciera.

- ¡¡Aquí estoy!!

La joven que se apareció con una amplia sonrisa en el umbral del dormitorio la reconfortó en parte. Le devolvió la sonrisa y esperó que aquella chica, un par de años mayor que ella, se sentara a su lado como usualmente lo hacía.

- Pensé que estarías escribiendo...

Kagome puso el rostro de piedra. Hizo una mueca fugaz y luego bajó los ojos casi con derrota.

- Eee... bueno... sólo... estoy descansando...

Sango sonrió preguntándose cuando sería el día en que la vería con el cabello suelto. Desde que la conocía, poco más de 1 año, Kagome siempre llevaba el cabello atado y curvado muy bien pegado a la nuca, aunque admitía que los mechones ondulados que caían a los costados de su rostro y en el cuello le sentaban bien. Se cruzó de piernas graciosamente.

- Ah, sí, debes descansar...- Murmuró, sonriendo levemente como si se estuviera acordando de algo muy gracioso, luego levantó la vista y Kagome creyó que casi la estaba escudriñando con la mirada-... pero también debes salir a... divertirte un poco... – Alcanzó la mano hasta la mesita de noche en donde había una pequeña montaña de cartas. Les leyó el remitente y luego miró a la muchacha-... vaya... tienes admiradores hombres también...

A veces Kagome la envidiaba. Sango era una chica lista, muy segura de sí misma, con un cargo de importancia en la editorial, bien remunerado y un novio que la sacaba los fines de semana quizás a donde pero que hacía de ella volver el lunes con una amplia sonrisa y un humor de lo más envidiable...

- Son las cartas de hoy... y si vieses mi correo electrónico con los miles de mails que tengo pendientes por leer... ¿por qué me crearon esa cuenta en la editorial?

- Fue una estrategia de tu querido editor y yo estoy de acuerdo con él. Es una forma de estar en contacto permanente con tus fans- Respondió la otra sacando una esquela de un sobre y comenzándola a leer - A veces estos dan ideas muy buenas... vaya... este hombre quiere conocerte, incluso dejó su correo para que chateen... – Alzó la vista con picardía-... deberías intentarlo ¿eh?...

- Ah... ¡no juegues!... ¡no estoy tan desesperada como para entablar una relación por internet de ese modo!

- No tiene nada de malo...- Sugirió Sango dejando la carta junto a las otras en su lugar-... pero si no quieres una relación que comience así, al menos sal conmigo a un lugar real para divertirnos un rato...

Kagome hubiera querido reír, pero estaba tan preocupada por su falta de inspiración que sólo hizo una mueca burlona y se levantó de un salto de la cama. Su amiga no pudo evitar morderse la lengua para no reír ¿es que acaso esta niña no tenía sentido de la moda? Vestir una falda amarilla tan larga que rosaba los tobillos, calcetines con rayas de colores y un sweater de lana verde oscura que parecía tejido por la abuelita no era un atuendo adecuado para la más naciente y famosa escritora de novelas del Japón.

- Ahh... no, no quiero salir... siempre vas con Miroku y yo... yo quedo rezagada... no me gusta ser quien toca el violín...

- Tocas el violín porque quieres...- Musitó la otra con seriedad. Kagome volteó y la miró seria-... es cierto... los chicos que te presento... ¿qué diablos pasa con ellos?

- Ahh, no les gusto- Respondió algo fastidiada y volteando para mirarse en el espejo pequeño que estaba sobre su cómoda. Cómo odiaba aquellas conversaciones con Sango ¿para qué obligarla a emparejarse?... ¿acaso porque ella tenía un novio todas debían tenerlo? Sólo la hacía sentir peor...

- No es cierto... les has gustado a algunos... incluso te han llamado para salir nuevamente contigo... pero nunca les devuelves el llamado...

La chica encrispó las manos y respiró fuertemente. Cómo odiaba realmente estas conversaciones. ¿Acaso tenía algo de malo no querer salir con tipos que creían que por escribir novelas con tinte _medio erótico_ era una ninfómana experta en sexo? Esos hombres con miradas tan obscenas casi la atemorizaban. Volteó y arrugó la frente sabiendo que las mejillas arreboladas la delataban.

- Ahhh ¿tiene algo de malo estar pendiente del trabajo y dejar eso de las citas para el futuro?

- Sí pero... también hay que divertirse...- Murmuró la otra.

Kagome calló. Sí, ella sabía que debía salir de vez en cuando de su casa, sino... realmente se iba a convertir en una antisocial. Caminó lentamente evitando mirarla, luego se detuvo y volteó, Sango la observaba con suma expectación.

- Tienes razón... esta bien...- Sonrió, y a la otra muchacha se le iluminaron los ojos-... pero... noche de chicas ¿te parece? Así... así conversamos y...- ¡Kami Sama! necesitaba de ella para escribir las escenas de sexo de su libro, qué patética, y su amiga ni siquiera lo sabía-... conversamos de temas privados...

Sango sonrió y se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta ella y posó su mano delicada sobre su hombro. Era ligeramente más alta que Kagome y eso la hacía sentirse casi infantil.

- No te preocupes... – Y le guiñó un ojo-... prometo que será sólo una noche de chicas... pero primero...- Bajó los ojos y apuntó con sus dedos-... te sacas esas horrorosas calcetas...

&&&&&&&&

Las calcetas y la falda se habían ido ¿porqué Sango no entendía que ese sólo era su atuendo para estar en casa? Ella no tenía tan mal sentido de la moda, cierto, pero prefería usar unos holgados jeans y zapatos bajos, a una falda ajustada más arriba de la rodilla y zapatos de taco aguja, como su amiga pretendía que vistiera para "cazar" un hombre. ¡Qué horror!

Bien, un pub era lo más adecuado para esto. Música en vivo pero agradable, personas conversando amenamente en un ambiente relajado, semi oscuro, y chicos guapos a quien mirar, para recrear un poco la vista... y que hablaban puras sandeces... ¿por qué no existía uno como el héroe de sus novelas? Tal vez pedía mucho. El hombre que describía en cada una de sus historias era simplemente perfecto. Suspiró apoyando una mano en la mejilla y dejando que su amiga escogiera la bebida que quisiera.

- Y bien Kagome...- Dijo ésta mirándola con una extraña sonrisa que a la muchacha le dio escalofríos. ¿Desde cuando sonreía tanto? Se suponía que debía estar ansiosa, desesperada y con un humor de perros esperando el día sábado para largarse con su enamorado a quien sabe dónde. Esta chica algo tramaba, pensó, agudizando la vista. Las mejillas a Kagome se encendieron como si de pronto presintiera que hubiera sido sorprendida en algo malo y que Sango lo había descubierto. Se atragantó y el corazón le latió fuertemente. Bien, no estaba segura de querer una conversación ahora.-... Kagome... ey... ¿estas bien?

- ¡Claro que estoy bien!- Respondió a la defensiva. El mesero trajo dos grandes copones adornados con sombrillas de colores y rodajas de piña en el borde, ella tomó su copa rápidamente y la bebió casi de un sorbo. Entonces abrió los ojos y casi se atoró. Sintió como el líquido dulce a piña pero ardiente en alcohol casi quemaba su garganta y el estómago. Miró tragando apenas a Sango que reía suavemente y luego meneaba la cabeza.

- Ay, pero que infantil eres, Kagome... ¿porqué estas tan inquieta?

Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y de inmediato la cara le ardió. Miró a su alrededor, todo comenzaba a... moverse... nublarse...

- ¿Inquieta?... ¿yo? – Miró a Sango otra vez ¡Kami sama! qué calor sentía ahora. Se tiró el cuello de su sweater de lana. – Estas loca... sólo estoy... preocupada... ya sabes... debo entregar el borrador pronto... y no sé si la historia esta bien... no sé si... no sé si los personajes...

- Va a estar todo bien- La tranquilizó la otra posando una mano amiga sobre la suya.- ¿Sabes? Cuando llegué a tu casa no pude evitar echarle una pequeña mirada a lo que estabas escribiendo en el computador... debo admitir que... me gusta mucho que tu héroe sea esta vez un hombre de ojos color ámbar... – Sonrió maliciosa. Kagome de inmediato retiró la mano de la suya y su rostro se contrajo demasiado-... cabello negro... cuerpo atlético y como los dioses... de carácter fuerte pero apasionado... siempre lo describes fuerte y apasionado- La joven escritora sentía como cada vez el calor la invadía y el corazón latía más fuerte-... me gusta y a tus fans les encantará... pero... a mi esa persona se me hace conocida...

- Ah ¿si?- Musitó, mirando la servilleta que tenía entre sus dedos.- No puede ser... es sólo mi imaginación...- Sonrió nerviosa y alzó la vista mirando a su alrededor, intentando esquivar aquella mirada inquisidora y astuta de su amiga. – Ya sabes que todo es ima...- ¿Estaba muy ebria como para imaginar? No, los ebrios no imaginaban... ¿o si?... ¡Kami sama!... ¡Era él!... ¡Era él!... ¿Hacía cuanto no lo veía? No, no podía ser él... se supone que estaba de vacaciones...

- Oh... mira, pero si es nuestro querido editor... jeje... parece que encontró acompañante en su estadía en Grecia...

No podía apartar la mirada de él, no podía, era como si de pronto se hubiera quedado hipnotizada ante la estampa de aquel que estaba sentado en la barra, de forma relajada, vistiendo ropas tan juveniles que le recordaron los años de universidad, donde era asediado, querido, amado... y donde el muy cretino se creía un Dios. Cuando él sonrió ella se dio cuenta que ese hombre no estaba solo, arrastró la mirada hacia su lado y entonces lo comprendió. Claaaro, acompañado por una fémina a la cual sólo veía de espaldas pero... bueno, Kagome conocía los gustos exquisitos y refinados de Inuyasha. Tuvo un extraño sentimiento de... rabia... no, no era extraño, a menudo sentía mucha rabia por él... a pesar de ser inteligente y agradable a veces, era un engreído, un petulante y frívolo hombre... nunca cambiaría...

Continuará...


	2. Imperfecto

**Capítulo 2: "Imperfecto"**

- Te apuesto lo que quieras que ella es una modelo...- Dijo de pronto Sango en un murmullo. En ese momento Kagome volteó el rostro y vio como su amiga sonreía ampliamente- ... no sé como alguien como él puede estar con personas... así...

- ¿Personas... _así_?- Repitió ella levantando levemente una ceja. Acercó la mano a su copa y se dio cuenta lo horriblemente nerviosa que estaba, se la llevó a los labios rápidamente y tragó con fuerza, sólo entonces se dio cuenta que se lo había bebido todo hacía un rato. Sus mejillas se colorearon más y dejó nuevamente la copa con disimulo en la mesa. Qué torpe era cuando estaba él cerca.

- Sin intelecto...- Murmuró Sango sonriendo y posando un dedo en la sien-... sin cerebro...

Kagome miró de reojo a la pareja. Aquella mujer que estaba a su lado era hermosa, muy hermosa. Era estilizada y su piel era blanca como la leche. Sus cabellos negros, suaves y largos caían muy lisos por sus espalda. Llevaba un pequeño y elegante vestidito negro de diseñador, se le notaba, se cruzaba de piernas seductoramente una y otra vez y era obvio que Inuyasha estaba loco por ella. Cuando la mujer ladeó el rostro Kagome vio su perfil. Sí, en verdad era ella muy bella. Lógico, siempre era igual. Suspiró con derrota apoyando una mano en la mejilla en actitud que por segundos pareció melancólica.

- Tal vez... no se necesite intelecto para hacer lo que Inuyasha quiere...- Musitó luego, celosa. Aquellas palabras afloraron de su boca sin siquiera pensar y sólo cuando escuchó a Sango reír se dio cuenta del comentario. Ella nunca hacía comentarios de doble sentido. Jamás. Enrojeció aun más de lo que estaba y evitó mirar a Inuyasha y también a su "amiguita".

- Aun así... me cae bien ese tonto...

- ¿Ah si?- La miró con recelo.

La joven Jefa de Diseño se bebió lo que quedaba de su trago pero no apartó la mirada de ella.

- Ajá... y ¿sabes? Hay algo que me ronda en la cabeza hace mucho... mmm no quería comentártelo antes... pero ahora que veo y me doy cuenta que detestas a tu querido editor, te lo diré. Yo creía que estabas enamorada de él y que por eso el tipo de tus novelas era igualito a Inuyasha, en las dos primeras era algo sutil, pero en esta hasta lo físico es casi igual, aunque admito que el de la vida real es un asco ¿qué dices?

Sentía el corazón latir aprisa, pero no estaba muy segura si era por Inuyasha que estaba tan cerca o por las palabras de Sango. Luego pareció meditar lo último. ¿Un asco?... nooo, pobrecito, no era para tanto, él no era un asco de persona... tenía sus defectos, es cierto pero... ¿un asco? Su amiga era muy dura con su pobre editor. Lo miró de reojo y frunció el ceño enojada al ver como éste se acercaba a la chica y le decía algo al oído. Maldito, grrr y ella defendiéndolo...

- ¡Ja! Te equivocas... ¿cómo crees?... ¿yo enamorada de un tipo como ese?... ¿De un hombre tan banal que... que... que sólo se fija en la apariencia externa de una mujer?... ¡Por favor!- Volvió a mirarlo y su ira se apaciguó cuando lo vio sonreír nuevamente.- En todo caso... no lo detesto tanto... en realidad... no lo detesto... bueno... a veces... es complicado decirlo... – Musitó, bloqueando por milésima vez un inquieto pensamiento.

- Sí, sí lo sé... y aunque... pensándolo bien Inuyasha no es una mala persona... me extrañaría mucho el que tú... sé que detestas a los hombres tan banales... bueno, tal vez sólo estaba imaginando... de todas formas el héroe de tus novelas es igualito a él... sobre todo el de ahora.

- ¿Sólo porque tiene el cabello negro y los ojos ámbar? Te recuerdo amiga...- Recalcó levantando un dedo-... que mis héroes son tipos sensibles y humanos, muy diferentes a... a...- Miró a Inuyasha otra vez y en esta ocasión alcanzó a ver un furtivo beso en los labios que la joven le daba a él y se le colgaba al cuello. Agudizó la vista. ¡Qué coraje! Se volvió a Sango con enfado-... a _él_... – Giró el rostro para contemplarlo una vez más-... siempre ha sido un promiscu...

Inuyasha de pronto había volteado y la había mirado. Se quedó de piedra. Fue un momento raro, extraño o tal vez estaba muy ebria como para seguir imaginando cosas, el caso es que el tiempo pareció detenerse, sentía que estaba atrapada ante la mirada dorada de él, cálida, seductora... inquisidora. Pestañeó rápidamente y entonces lo vio sonreír y levantarse de su asiento. Ella comenzó a temblar como una colegiala cuando lo vio acercarse a su mesa.

- Ya nos vio...- Susurró Sango sonriendo ampliamente y luego levantó una mano- ¡Hola! Tanto tiempo.

- Hola chicas- Saludó él mirándola a ella y luego a Kagome. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la escritora y sonrió cálidamente. La muchacha sintió que apenas podía respirar. ¿Estaba muy ebria como para imaginar que él le sonreía de esa forma? - ¿Qué hacen por acá?

- Más bien qué haces tú por acá...- Dijo Sango sonriendo- ¿No estabas en Grecia? Pensé que te quedarías por allá más tiempo...

El muchacho lucía un saludable bronceado y el olor de su fragancia amaderada y exótica pareció despertar cada poro de Kagome. Lo peor es que no podía apartar la mirada de él¡Kami Sama!... ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente apuesto?

Inuyasha afirmó una mano en el borde de la mesa, junto a la escritora, la joven bajó la vista un poco, creía que los fuertes latidos de su corazón podían ser escuchados por todos los que ahí estaban ¿pero porqué estaba así?... ¡Demonios! Dejar de verlo un par de semanas y hacía este efecto en ella. Patético, como siempre.

- Ah no, sólo fui a visitar a un viejo conocido de mi padre a la isla de Santorini... le debía la visita... y bueno, también aproveché de conocer Atenas, es una ciudad magnífica. – Luego volteó el bello y varonil rostro a Kagome, ella de inmediato alzó la mirada sintiéndose petrificada- Como te comenté por teléfono, Atenas es un lugar casi mágico... ojalá pudieras conocerla.

Sango no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar a su amiga con una ceja levantada. La joven escritora no la miraba pero imaginaba lo que ésta estaría pensando.

- Ahhh... jeje, sí, sí... algún día... sí, sería genial ir... - Tartamudeó entrecerrando los ojos y pasándose una mano por el desordenado flequillo. ¡Kami Sama, una vocecita gritó en su cerebro ¡Pero contigo! No pudo evitar sonreír más ante el desquiciado pensamiento.

- ¿Y esa amiguita?... ¿tu nueva conquista?- Preguntó Sango inocentemente.

Kagome miró nuevamente a la mujer que los observaba desde su puesto. Oh, sí, ella era hermosa ¡demonios! Ese Inuyasha...

- Es una chica que conocí allá... justo volvía a Japón y... bueno... es modelo ¿saben?

Sango sonrió burlonamente a Kagome y sus ojos brillaron con un "te lo dije" que la escritora adivinó.

- Sí, se nota.- Agregó la Jefa de Diseño con sarcasmo. Kagome se puso tensa porque el sarcasmo de su amiga era demasiado evidente y supo, al mirar otra vez a Inuyasha, que él también lo había percibido. Entonces el joven se apartó y sonrió débilmente mirando a Kagome de forma atenta.

- Bueno, es mejor que me vaya... ¡oh!... ¿ya esta casi listo tu escrito?

- Ehhh, en eso estoy...- Sonrió pasándose otra vez la mano por el flequillo. Él le dedicó una sonrisa y posó su mano sobre su hombro.

- Ansío leerlo. Yo sé que eres buena.

Se alejó dejando a la muchacha con el corazón casi en la boca.

- Yo sé que eres buena...- Repitió Sango imitando su voz y su actitud. Kagome sonrió inevitablemente.

- Fuiste demasiado obvia. Notó que te burlabas de él...

La muchacha hizo una mueca encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ahh, no importa, es que me exaspera que sea siempre igual. Él es culto, inteligente ¿porqué diablos siempre tiene que andar con bobas?

- Les gustará...- ¡No!... ¡Lo estaba defendiendo! Kagome se rectificó rápidamente-... los hombres siempre se fijan en la fachada, ya sabes... nadie tiene tu suerte jeje...

Sango la miró con cara de pocos amigos y se cruzó de brazos.

- En realidad no tengo tanta... ese mujeriego de Miroku es muchas veces inaguantable. Inevitable- Suspiró pesadamente levantándose de su silla.- En fin querida... los hombres son así... sólo el héroe de tus novelas es perfecto, cuanto daría yo por conocer a alguien así, que le sea completamente fiel a una... aunque bueno... bien dices tú que todo es pura ficción...

Sí, claro que era ficción. Un hombre que daría hasta su vida por la mujer que amaba sin importar nada. Suspiró agobiada y cuando el viento frío de la noche le dio en la cara ella alzó la vista hasta las estrellas. ¿En verdad era imposible encontrar un hombre perfecto? No se refería a la belleza física en el fondo del contexto, se refería más bien en la manera de ser. Un hombre que amara solamente a una mujer, que fuera atento y cariñoso, valiente e inteligente, que sólo viera en el ser amado virtudes y no defectos ¿Sólo existía en la ficción? Tal vez había idealizado tanto que ahora no podía soportar la idea de entregar su corazón a quien no lo mereciera. E Inuyasha... Inuyasha sería perfecto si no fuera tan banal y mujeriego... aunque no podía evitarlo, ese hombre siempre le causaba el mismo impacto. Lo adoraba y lo odiaba al mismo tiempo sin dejar que las emociones afloraran más allá ¿para qué? Él jamás de los jamases se fijaría en ella como... como prospecto para una cita. Pero en fin, estaba últimamente muy conforme con llevar una relación no de amistad sino de trabajo bastante amena con Inuyasha. Al menos eso era algo. Se encogió de hombros siguiendo los pasos de Sango, pero reconociendo con pesar y angustia que le era imposible negarse a sí misma... estaba realmente enamorada de ese tonto imperfecto.

Inuyasha sintió una extraña sensación al recordar otra vez el casual encuentro. Estaba extremadamente entusiasmado con su acompañante hablando de cosas triviales cuando sintió de pronto el profundo impulso de apartar la vista de aquel bello rostro que le coqueteaba, a la joven que lo observaba en una mesa del rincón. Él se sorprendió un poco pero tuvo la fuerte voluntad para no demostrarlo. No era el hecho de que le parecía bastante raro encontrarla en un lugar como ese sabiendo lo poco que le gustaba salir, sino el encontrar inusualmente los ojos brillantes de la joven escritora. Además, a pesar de la penumbra del lugar, notó el rubor exquisito y casi enternecedor de sus mejillas que le recordaron dos manzanas saludables y apetitosas como las de Grecia. Sonrió ante el tonto pensamiento y se levantó para ir pronto a saludarla. Mientras lo hacía desechó la anterior y tonta reflexión que tuvo por ella ¡por Kami!... ¡Sólo era Kagome!... ¡Kagome! La talentosa escritora de novelas, la cual consideraba casi como una hermana pequeña. Sólo era Kagome, sonrió. Cuando estuvo frente a ella vio la copa vacía de licor sobre la mesa. Ahhh, con razón aquel rubor y aquellos ojos que parecían soñadores... aunque pensándolo bien... siempre eran soñadores, por algo era escritora. Kagome, Kagome... admitía que se veía bastante bonita media ebria...

Todo iba bien, le alegró encontrarla ahí, al menos ella había salido de su "guarida". Siempre la había alentado para que saliera sino por diversión, al menos por inspiración para sus novelas, aunque claro, inspiración era lo que le sobraba a esa niña.

Lo malo fue el comentario de Sango. Sí, sabía que no lo soportaba mucho... en realidad, sabía que aquellas dos chicas lo consideraban un ser banal y egocéntrico... ¿pero y qué? En verdad aquello poco le importaba, cada cual llevaba su vida como quisiera, él no le criticaba a Sango el que tuviera un novio tan mujeriego que la dejaba llorando varias veces durante la semana por temor a que la engañara... con Kagome... a Kagome no podía decirle nada, ella era un ser amable, sin mancha alguna... aunque eso no evitaba el que tuvieran sus diferencias, sobre todo a la hora de corregir algunos puntos de sus escritos. A veces creía que ella era una chica tranquila y dócil, pero cuando él le rebatía una idea de sus novelas ¡Dioses!... ¡Podría arder Troya! Jamás le había costado batallar una pelea pues nunca le faltaban argumentos pero frente a Kagome... Kagome sabía muchas veces como ganarle... y hacerlo entrar en razón. Bueno, eso había sido más al principio, sobre todo con el primer libro. El segundo fue "relativamente" tranquilo (comparado con el primero)... ahora estaba ansioso por leer su tercera entrega...

- ¿Quiénes eran tus amigas?- Preguntó con voz melodiosa la joven acompañante, apretando más su brazo y haciéndolo despertar de sus cavilaciones. Él ladeó el rostro y sonrió.

- Compañeras de trabajo... una es la Jefa de Diseño en la editorial Sengoku... la otra es una escritora...- La miró atentamente-... no sé si la conozcas... su nombre es Kagome... Kagome Higurashi...

La chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se detuvo de súbito. Él frunció el ceño pensando que algo malo estaba sucediendo pero cuanto notó los primeros signos de la histeria lo comprendió. Lo había visto tantas veces ya cuando acompañaba a Kagome a las librerías o convenciones para autografiar sus libros.

- ¿En serio?... ¿Kagome Higurashi?... ¡No lo puedo creer! He leído sus dos novelas¡me fascinan! Ahhh, la adoro...- Suspiró como una colegiala llevándose las manos al corazón-... escribe con tanto sentimiento...

- Sí, ella es muy buena en lo que hace...- Respondió apenas. La mujer lo tomó fuertemente del brazo otra vez y suplicó.

- Debes presentármela, oh, por favor ¿lo harás? Quisiera que me autografiara mis libros ¿puedes?... ¡Por favor!

Sonrió dándole golpecitos en la mano.

- El sábado debe ir a la librería Books & Bits para la inauguración... si quieres puedes ir ahí... si es que tienes tiempo...- Sugirió.

- ¡Oh! Lo haré- Respondió sonriente y complacida.- Me encanta Kagome...

Él sonrió. Kagome, Kagome... no había notado lo bonito y musical que era su nombre... hasta ahora...

Continuará...

**N/A**: Hola amigas, muchas gracias por apoyarme con esta nueva historia, **agradezco los comentarios y también a****quienes leen**. 

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, cuídense.

_**Lady Sakura**_


	3. Despertando a la Realidad

**Capítulo 3: "Despertando a la Realidad"**

Se pasó la mano por el rostro y echó una maldición. ¡Diablos! No podía, simplemente no podía, lo único que hacía era recordarlo con aquella mujer y eso le causaba un desagradable malestar y un humor de perros. Y debía admitirlo, la inspiración se había ido, definitivamente. Ahora nada sacaba con imaginarlo a su lado, no era posible, era como si de pronto sus días soleados se volvieran tristes y nublados, como si se diera cuenta al fin de lo absurdo que era todo en realidad. Inuyasha jamás de los jamases se iba a fijar en ella, menos después de andar con una chica tan bonita como aquella, era obvio que sus gustos se estaban volviendo más exquisitos, refinados ¿Quién sería la próxima?... ¡Si esta era una modelo seguro que la próxima era Miss Universo! Realmente Sango tenía razón... hizo una mueca de desprecio recostando la espalda en la silla. Ese Inuyasha... realmente era un caso perdido...

Caminó hasta su cama y se recostó pesadamente con los ojos fijos en el techo. Al fin ya no estaba mareada, después de tres tazas de café. Ladeó la cabeza a un lado y vio el reloj dar las 2:30 de la madrugada. Y nada, no podía escribir nada. Respiró rápidamente casi sintiendo pánico. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Debía encontrar alguna clase de inspiración... otro hombre que llamara su atención tal vez, pensó, haciendo una mueca... como si aquello fuera tan fácil.

&&&&&&&&

- ¿Por qué no me muestras aun tu escrito? Lo he estado esperando...

Kagome se atragantó con el trozo de pastelito que se había llevado a la boca, se golpeó el pecho enrojeciendo de vergüenza bajo la mirada suspicaz de su editor, que estaba a su lado y que "amablemente" le había ofrecido el trozo de dulce. Estaban ya en el coctel de inauguración de la librería Books & Bits y en el cual estaban invitadas las más prestigiosas personas relacionadas al mundo de las letras. Podría ser un momento de ensueño como antes, pero esta vez ella sentía que el mundo seguía gris y que ese tonto era completamente inalcanzable. ¡Cómo lo detestaba a veces!

Carraspeó sintiendo la garganta adolorida y reprochándose sus locas reacciones, lo enfrentó lo mejor que pudo, no le gustó el que Inuyasha tuviera el ceño fruncido y el rostro muy, pero muy serio.

- Ehh, creo que me falta aun... – De pronto estaba demasiado nerviosa otra vez, ni siquiera pudo terminar de comer, se le cerró la garganta ¿o el estómago? Bueno, el caso es que ya se le había quitado el apetito.-... que impaciente...- Murmuró de mala gana.

- Pero ni siquiera me has dejado ver un esbozo... me has dejado a la expectativa más de lo usual... lo único que sé es que la pareja busca una perla y que te basas mucho en la época feudal del Japón... y eso lo sé porque YO te lo he dicho...

- También he investigado...- Respondió ella rápidamente- No todo es gracias a tu grandioso cerebro...

Inuyasha clavó sus hermosos ojos dorados en ella y Kagome casi sintió paralizado el corazón.

- ¿Te burlas de mi?- Preguntó serio con la frente arrugada- Te estas volviendo pesada igual que tu amiguita Sango...

Le dolió, pero no el que le hubiera llamado "pesada", sino el que él aun recordara aquel "incidente", eso significaba que estaba de alguna forma "herido". Lo miró fijamente y luego sonrió. Naaaa, qué va a estar herido... seguro lo que le dolía era el ego...

- Ahhh que impaciente... ya lo leerás, algún día- Sonrió levantándose rápidamente de la silla y mirando a su alrededor.- Pero aún no.

Él siguió mirándola de forma suspicaz ¿desde cuando tanta evasiva?... ¿Acaso tenía algo aquella nueva novela?... ¿Qué podría ser? Ella no debería ocultarlo porque al fin y al cabo igual iba a tener que leer la novela algún día, de alguna manera, y antes de la publicación... pero... ¿por qué sentía que había algo más? Además Kagome estaba actuando de forma algo... extraña... ¿y desde cuando él se preocupaba tanto de la forma de actuar de Kagome? Carraspeó molesto siguiéndole los pasos.

&&&&&&&&

- Ella es Kikyo... y ella es Kagome...- Presentó él.

La joven escritora le tendió la mano y la modelo le sonrió complacida.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!... ¿Sabes? Eres una excelente escritora ¡me gustan mucho tus novelas!

Kagome sólo sonrió e imaginó un sarcasmo de Sango. Seguro ésta diría: ¡Oh!... ¿Sabes leer? Recibió el libro e hizo su acostumbrado autógrafo.

- Debes ser una persona muy ocupada como para leer mis novelas, por eso te lo agradezco mucho.

- ¡Oh! Sí, ser modelo es un trabajo extenuante- Respondió y luego se acercó más a ella.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La escritora le entregó el libro y afirmó con la cabeza.

- Claro.

Kikyo la contempló un segundo con una sonrisa que casi era burlona.

- ¿Cómo lo haces para inspirarte?... ¿acaso tienes un novio tan lindo como el de tus novelas?

Se quedó de piedra e Inuyasha sonrió graciosamente.

- Jaja ¿Kagome con novio?... ¡Claro que no!

La escritora lo miró con rencor, aquello había sido una ofensa.

- ¿Qué sabes tú?

El joven editor borró de inmediato la sonrisa de sus labios y puso un rostro de confusión que duró unos segundos, luego sonrió otra vez aunque sutilmente y movió la cabeza a un lado.

- Bueeno... cierto... yo no sé nada...- Musitó, cruzándose de brazos.

Kagome volvió a mirar a la modelo con el rostro muy serio.

- La verdad no es necesario tener un novio para escribir.

- Oh pero... – La modelo se acercó más a ella de forma confidencial, Inuyasha la observó por el rabillo del ojo, intrigado-... pero... ¿sabes? las escenas de sexo a veces... son muy... como que le falta algo... no sé...

Ahhh la escritora bajó la mirada ¡Diablos! Esto era en realidad algo muy vergonzoso, y delante de Inuyasha... se pasó la mano nerviosa por el flequillo intentando sonreír. Inuyasha tomó a Kikyo del brazo apartándola de la escritora.

- ¿No se te hace tarde? Creo que me dijiste que tienes un ensayo o algo así.

Kagome le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento que él supo de inmediato que estaba perdonado por el comentario fuera de lugar que antes había hecho.

- Oh sí sí, cierto.- Respondió Kikyo acercando el libro un poco más a su pecho- Ha sido un placer conocerte... ¿sabes? Me gusta mucho el romance y tus historias son muy lindas... pero debo decirte que cuando le pones misterio y aventuras no me gusta mucho... – Arrugó el ceño-... no entiendo esas partes... se me hacen confusas... por ejemplo en este libro... los protagonistas... ¿Qué buscan realmente?... ¿el Santo Grial?... ¿qué es eso?... suelo saltarme esas partes, pero lo demás es bastante bueno.

Inuyasha ocultó el rostro con una mano sintiendo por vez primera incomodidad por su "pareja" ¿qué estaría pensando Kagome?... ¿Y cómo diablos él que se jactaba de saber tanto podía andar con una mujer tan... tan...

- Ehhh... bueno... es que... hay que mezclar los géneros... pues hay personas que les gusta mucho las aventuras y el misterio... no puedo escribir solamente de romance porque sino... resultaría muy poco productivo... además... mezclando los géneros se puede llegar a más variedad de público y...

Kikyo pareció de pronto bostezar y Kagome bajó la vista evitando reír ¿qué sacaba con enojarse? No podía, era pedir mucho a una modelo que seguramente no le interesaba lo que estaba hablando.

Inuyasha invitó a la mujer para que se saliera de la fila porque le tocaba el turno a otra persona. Pero jamás se había sentido de esa forma en toda su vida. Miró por segundos más de los usuales a Kagome desde la distancia mientras la modelo se iba en su lujoso automóvil y contempló a la dedicada escritora charlando con sus fans de la misma forma que lo había hecho con su nueva y cuestionable conquista. Las palabras de Kikyo habían sido de muy mal gusto. Frunció el ceño sintiendo malestar. ¿Cómo se le ocurría cuestionar las escenas de sexo? Aunque... él mismo siempre pensaba que aquellas partes eran las más débiles de Kagome, suponía que se debía a que aquella muchacha no le interesaba mucho el asunto, sino que deseaba más enfatizar las partes históricas de las novelas... en realidad... ¡tampoco eran manuales del Kamasutra! Sonrió pensando que tal vez él debería escribir uno algún día...

&&&&&&&&

- Luces... cansada...- Dijo Inuyasha mirándola atentamente. Llevaban horas ahí y él comenzaba a fastidiarse, creía que ella también lo estaba.

Kagome se encogió de hombros débilmente.

- No es nada- Sonrió.

- ¿Cómo que nada? – Contrarrestó el editor acercándose más a su lado. En ese momento la escritora hizo una seña con la mano mientras una chica avanzaba a donde ella estaba sentada y le estiraba una de sus novelas.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Soy Yuca ¿te acuerdas de mi? Fuimos compañeras de universidad.

Kagome le sonrió ampliamente. A pesar de tener una fila enorme de fans esperando que le firmaran el libro, ella se tomaba el tiempo con cada uno de ellos para compartir un par de palabras. Para exasperación de Inuyasha que miraba su reloj cada cinco minutos.

- ¡Claro! Oh, que gusto me da volver a verte... has cambiado mucho- Respondió.

La otra chica posó sus ojos en Inuyasha que observaba su alrededor impaciente y entonces casi palideció. Miró otra vez a Kagome y luego a Inuyasha con verdadero horror y por supuesto la escritora lo comprendió. Obvio, todas las chicas conocían a Inuyasha en la universidad, aunque él estudiaba periodismo y luego hizo un post grado en negocios o algo así, ellas, que estaban en la Facultad de Letras lo conocían muy bien. Su reputación lo antecedía. El teléfono móvil del editor sonó en ese momento haciéndolo alejarse a un rincón, fue la oportunidad de Yuca para preguntar lo inevitable.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!... ¿qué hace Inuyasha contigo? No... no me digas que tú y él...

Kagome comenzó a escribir en la portada del libro mientras sonreía tontamente.

- Es mi editor, no te imagines cosas...- Musitó, aunque el solo hecho que su amiga pensara otra cosa le agradó.

Inuyasha volvió y se inclinó junto a su oído, no pudo evitar paralizarse ¿qué estaba haciendo? Sus mejillas se enrojecieron súbitamente y hasta su firma salió temblorosa.

- Kagome, la directora desea vernos... será mejor que pasemos a tu casa primero porque quiere ver tu escrito...

Ella jadeó y cuando él se incorporó aun no podía creer que había sentido todo su cálido y dulce aliento junto a su oído. Otra vez se sintió hipnotizada ante su mirada, pero sólo cuando Inuyasha le hizo un gesto algo brusco y demandante se dio cuenta que debía apurarse, se levantó con pesar para protestas de sus fans y le siguió los pasos con el corazón en la boca y las piernas temblantes. Luego fue consciente de las palabras que había dicho. ¿El escrito?... ¿La novela?... ¡Kami sama! se detuvo de súbito frente a la limusina que los esperaba, él abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño cuando ella no avanzó un solo paso.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Eehhh, es que... ¿la señora Kaede dijo que quiere ver mi escrito?- Estaba muy pálida y nerviosa-... pero... ni siquiera tú lo has leído aun...

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

- Sí, pero no ha sido porque no quiera... pero no te preocupes... a la señora Kaede se lo tienes que mostrar ¿no? A ella no la puedes esquivar como lo has hecho conmigo...- La miró fijo y ella pareció atragantarse. Sonrió intentando calmarla-... ven... vamos, sino ella se molestará por el retraso.

Avanzó tensa hasta su lado y se introdujo en la limusina, él se sentó junto a ella mientras Kagome pensaba en que estaba realmente en problemas. Con lo autoexigente que era, sabía que lo que llevaba escrito no era muy bueno que digamos. Le faltaba... pasión, a la pareja principal. Ocultó el rostro con una mano deseando que la musa inspiradora la tocara con su varita mágica como lo hacía antes ¿por qué ahora no podía? Se sentía vacía... frustrada... ansiosa y nerviosa. Suspiró pesadamente mirando de reojo a Inuyasha. ¡Oh! sólo ahora era consciente de lo que había hecho. Había escrito el héroe como Inuyasha y le apenaba enormemente lo que fuera él a decirle, por eso intentaba no mostrárselo aun... ¡Dioses!... ¿En que estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió inventar un personaje como ese?

- Me siento frustrada...- Murmuró con pesar. En seguida enrojeció y se incorporó mirándolo con verdadero pánico. No esperaba haberlo dicho en voz alta ¿la había escuchado él? Ohhh, sí, por la cara que le ponía...

- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿por qué te sientes frustrada?... ¿algo anda mal?

Inuyasha se sorprendió de verla casi en pánico. Nunca la había visto así ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Pero ella le sonrió y miró hacia su ventanilla.

- Naaaada, nada, estoy algo cansada, cansada, no frustrada, jaja.

La risa salió demasiado forzada, pero le daba igual. El joven editor se cruzó de brazos y se sumergió en quizás qué cavilaciones.

Cuando llegaron a la casa ella bajó corriendo del automóvil, no le extrañó que él no la siguiera pues desde que se conocían Inuyasha jamás había querido entrar a su casa (como si eso fuera a "manchar" su reputación, pensó con sarcasmo). Tomó el pendrive y se hizo de una copia con lo que tenía. Luego volvió igual de veloz a la limusina, jadeando más de expectación y miedo que de cansancio. La agitación desapareció cuando lo observó con la cabeza recostada en el asiento, hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y sus manos sobre el regazo. Su corazón latió con fuerza y un sentimiento cálido y tranquilo pareció apoderarse de su pecho. Se acomodó lentamente a su lado mientras el chofer ponía en marcha otra vez la limusina. ¡Dioses!... ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? Ella miró el pendrive que tenía en su mano y que contenía la información de la cual dependía su carrera. ¡Oh! Esto también era importante para él, claro que sí, si ella fracasaba, también él lo haría... ¡Nooo!... ¡Eso no podía ser!

Se llevó un dedo a la boca y lo mordisqueó nerviosa. ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Si la novela era un fracaso... ella... argg pero lo peor sería cuando Inuyasha la leyera... si de ella dependiera dilataría todo el asunto con tal de que su editor no lo leyera aun... pero ¿y la señora Kaede?... ¡Ayyy!... ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser así de complicada?

Cuando bajaron del vehículo Kagome apenas podía caminar. Cielos... no quería ir... ¿y si le decía que estaba enferma? Miró el pendrive. No ¿y si le decía que había borrado por accidente la información? Noooo ¡eso sería peor! Y sin embargo antes de pensar algo más cuerdo Inuyasha le arrebató el pendrive de su mano y afirmó el brazo tras su espalda obligándola a avanzar.

- Vamos Kagome... ¿pero qué sucede contigo?

No podía resistirse porque había que ver que fuerza tenía ese hombre que un solo brazo tras su espalda la obligaba a avanzar tan rápido.

Entraron a la editorial, un enorme edificio de muchos pisos. Tomaron el ascensor y a cada segundo que pasaba la muchacha sentía que estaba más al borde del abismo. Ya no había forma de escapar... seguro se iba a llevar un gran reproche de la Directora en Jefe por su mediocre e inconcluso trabajo... y un mal concepto para Inuyasha... ¿qué podría ser peor?

- Espera aquí...- Murmuró él dejándola en una iluminada y acogedora salita de estar en el quinto piso de la editorial. Desapareció y ella se sentó en una silla casi jadeando. ¡Oh!... ¿por qué se le había ocurrido ser escritora?... ¿porqué? Así como iban las cosas se iba a enfermar del colon... bueno, ella jamás había sufrido algún tipo de enfermedad pero supuso que si las cosas seguían así iba a terminar muerta de algo... volvió a mordisquearse el dedo nerviosa y angustiada.

- Toma- Dijo él entregándole el pendrive- Ahora puedes pasar...

Miró a Inuyasha confusa pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar demasiado porque el editor la guió hasta la espaciosa oficina de la madura Directora en Jefe quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa. El hombre las dejó solas y ella se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a Kaede. Comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos de puro nerviosismo.

- Usted dirá...

- Mi querida niña, primero, gracias por venir...- Sonrió cálidamente- Quiero felicitarte porque siempre has sido una escritora muy profesional y puntual con tus novelas, además, gracias a ti le has dado más prestigio a nuestra editorial...

Vaya... esto no era un reproche... aferró más el pendrive a su mano.

- Gracias señora Kaede...

- No, gracias a ti querida... por todo tu valioso esfuerzo y trabajo es por lo que te he mandado llamar... – Sonrió amablemente levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a ella-... Inuyasha dijo que te lo diera yo... pero esto te lo tenía que dar él... por ser tu editor... toma...

Frunció el ceño sin entender muy bien que significaba esa llave que la anciana hacía tambalear entre sus dedos.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es tu recompensa por vender el ejemplar número 500 mil... la editorial te obsequia un automóvil sólo para ti... para que no dependas de las limusinas, mi niña.

La mandíbula se le desencajó y luego de varios segundos pareció reaccionar.

- ¿Eeehh?... ¿un automóvil? Por vender...

Debía estar soñando... o desvariando... luego pestañeó rápidamente, palideciendo y frunciendo el ceño, la mano le tembló.

- Entonces... ¿era para esto que me llamaba?... ¿para nada más?

La anciana la observó confundida.

- Sólo te llamé para entregarte tu obsequio, querida...

- Maldito mentiroso...- Bramó apretando las manos con rabia y poniéndose de pie de un brinco. Ni siquiera pidió permiso para retirarse, corrió como loca fuera de la habitación hasta llegar al despacho de Inuyasha. Su secretaria, una joven bonita y algo engreída le quiso impedir el paso pero ella la esquivó y con el rostro lleno de furia abrió de golpe la puerta. Y se quedó quieta, inmóvil, con los latidos del corazón casi en la boca... sin saber si deseaba golpearlo o arrancar y esconderse lo más lejos posible. Él ni siquiera la miró, estaba recostado sobre su sillón con el notebook en sus piernas, los anteojos sobre sus narices, leyendo concentradamente su novela.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola, gracias otra vez por sus comentarios, como siempre apoyándome **y también a todos quienes leen**... y cómo diría **Kagome** por el contenido de sus historias: **No se le puede dar en el gusto a todo el mundo** XD... 

Gracias por leer el fic y cuídense mucho.

_**Lady Sakura**_


	4. Dulce Venganza

**Capítulo 4: "****Dulce Venganza**

Jadeaba, y sentía tanta rabia que creía iba a explotar, pero no pudo decir nada, parecía que la garganta se le había secado, apenas gimió pero nada más salió de su boca. Se dio cuenta que no podía mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, estaba casi en shock, pero el impacto no era nada comparado con el rencor. Mentiroso... bastardo...

- ¡Inuyasha!... ¡No quiso esperar afuera!- Gritó de forma casi acusatoria la secretaria tras ella, obligando sólo en ese momento al joven editor a alzar la vista. Cuando la escritora recibió su mirada dorada se quedó sin aliento. No pudo adivinar qué estaría pensado... pero rogó para que él no hubiera avanzado lo suficiente para llegar a la parte en donde salía el dichoso héroe de la historia... Naaa, qué va, ella lo había puesto al principio. ¡Diablos!... ¡Diablos!... ¡Cómo odiaba a ese Inuyasha por entrometido!

- Esta bien así...- Musitó él mirando esta vez a la impaciente y engreída secretaria, con una voz extrañamente ronca e incorporándose un poco en el mullido sillón-... gracias Kagura.

La joven hizo una mueca de malestar al mirar otra vez a Kagome y luego se retiró. Cuando la puerta se cerró la escritora casi pegó un brinco del susto, aun así clavó sus ojos con rencor en los de su traidor editor, él se quitó lentamente los anteojos y luego la miró.

- Pasa... es decir, toma siento, ya estas adentro...

- Eres...- ¡Oh! Como deseaba decirle una sarta de improperios, hasta le dieron deseos de tomarlo del cuello por mentiroso y manipulador-... eres...

Y él le sonrió. Inuyasha evocó nuevamente aquellos ojos vidriosos, tan brillantes como espejos y esas sonrosadas y suaves mejillas. No pudo evitarlo, sonrió ampliamente recordando la comparación con las apetitosas manzanas que había probado en Grecia y que tanto se había deleitado con su dulce sabor. Pero Kagome parecía estar realmente enfadada, incluso él notó que hasta temblaba y tenía el rostro muy tenso, sin contar con aquellos ojos brillantes pero oscuros que lo perturbó. Frunció el ceño dejando el notebook a un lado y poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿estas bien?

Se acercó a ella casi rosándole el cuerpo con su pecho, desde su altura la miró divertido esta vez. Kagome lucía bonita disgustada, debía admitirlo.

- ¿No te gustó el color del automóvil?- Se burló, levantando una ceja.- Vamos, que a ti te da igual ¿no?

- Mentiroso...- Gruñó arrugando la frente y apretando demasiado las manos de pura rabia-... cómo pudiste...

- ¿Porqué?- Preguntó con inocencia, luego sonrió más y le tocó el hombro, ella pegó un brinco, no quería que la tocara el muy maldito... retrocedió un paso.

- ¿Cómo que porqué?... ¡Estas leyendo mi historia sin mi autorización!... ¡Me mentiste!... ¡La señora Kaede no quería leerla, mentiroso!

- Bueno...- Se excusó esta vez borrando la sonrisa de sus lujuriosos labios-... tu no querías mostrármela... y sólo me faltó rogarte...- Y eso era algo que él jamás haría.

- ¡Pero no debiste mentirme así!... ¡Me haces sentir como una tonta!... ¿no te bastó tenerme todo este tiempo nerviosa con tus preguntas por la novela?... ¡A veces me estresas!

Él pestañeó confundido y luego levantó una ceja.

- Kagome ¿porqué estas tan enfadada?

¡Uyyyyyyy! Realmente lo detestaba. Y cómo hubiera deseado darle una bofetada, se la tenía bien merecida. Respiró con grandes bocanadas de aire.

- Me las pagarás... – Gruñó, volteando rápidamente y saliendo de la oficina. Inuyasha se quedó con las manos en los costados, demasiado confundido por su irritable y enfadada actitud. Tardó sólo un par de segundos en seguirla, ella esperaba el ascensor y cuando el editor le sujetó el brazo impidiéndole marcharse, todas las miradas curiosas se posaron en ellos.

- Ya sé, cometí un error, leí tu escrito sin tu autorización, pero no te enojes tanto... – Murmuró bien bajito.

- Déjame...- Musitó ya dándose por vencida.

- No, espera. A ver...- La obligó a voltear y la observó con una nueva mirada de carrocho desvalido que servía para solamente partir el corazón... ahhh, pero la escritora sabía como Inuyasha era... eso no serviría con ella...- Perdóname ¿si?

- Ni con todos los méritos del mundo...- Murmuró cruzándose de brazos pero sintiendo que la rabia poco a poco se iba disipando.

- ¿No?... ¿Ni con un obsequio?... ¿una cena? Hoy en la noche... oh, no, hoy saldré con Kikyo...

Kagome lo miró con rencor y volteó entrando al ascensor. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para seguirla, ella era muy rápida y esquiva cuando quería.

Se quedó con palabras de disculpas en la boca y luego suspiró pesadamente. Nunca habían peleado de esa forma. Es cierto, habían tenido diferencias de opinión y esas cosas pero jamás habían llegado a los insultos. Y jamás había visto aquel dolor inicial en sus ojos y luego el rencor. De verdad Kagome estaba dolida. Y era su culpa. Hizo una mueca con su boca.

- ¿Problemas de matrimonio?

Sango Sango Sango... qué inoportuna. Le sonrió mordazmente. Esa mujer era terrible a la hora de los sarcasmos. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón de tela y se meció casi en sus talones.

- Que graciosa...

La mujer lo miró con una amplia sonrisa y luego le puso la mano en el hombro.

- No te enojes conmigo, ya sé que he sido pesada contigo pero... es que a veces te comportas como un idiota...

La observó con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Perdón?

- Anda... cuéntame... ¿qué le pasó a Kagome? Jamás la había visto tan enfadada.

Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente poniéndose en marcha a su oficina. Se sentía pesado, como si cada paso le fuera difícil darlo. ¡Rayos! Le molestaba haber discutido con Kagome... en realidad... le molestaba el que ella se hubiera enfadado tanto... De pronto se detuvo y miró a Sango aun sonriente, a su lado.

- No me dejarás tranquilo hasta que te cuente ¿verdad?

- Pues sí, quiero saber qué le hiciste a mi amiga para que saliera así de tu oficina.

Suspiró otra vez deslizando su mano entre sus negros cabellos largos.

- Bueeno... digamos que... hice algo incorrecto con Kagome y ahora ella seguro me detesta... me he aprovechado de su inocencia...

- ¿QUEEEEEEE!... ¡Te mataré maldito aprovechado!- Gritó sin importarle el que estaban en el trabajo, aun en el umbral de la oficina de Inuyasha, con todas las miradas fijas en ellos. Sango se abalanzó golpeándole el pecho, realmente estaba enojada, mucho.

- ¿Pero qué te sucede?... ¡Demonios!- Esa mujer sí que golpeaba fuerte, le sujetó las manos y ella casi le escupió la cara.

- ¡Eres un maldito desvergonzado!... ¿cómo te atreves?... ¡Ni siquiera respetas a la persona que trabaja contigo y a la cual le debes todo!... ¡Idiota!... ¡Te aprovechaste de Kagome!

Estaba consiguiendo una fuerte jaqueca. La secretaria lo miraba con real estupor y ni qué decir de los que ahí estaban.

- Oye oye oye... ¿Qué estas pensando que hice?- Casi gimió, levantando una ceja pasmado. La Jefa de Diseño pareció tranquilizarse, lo observó de reojo retrocediendo un par de pasos.

- Ehhh... ¿no dijiste que... te habías aprovechado de la inocencia de ella?

- Le tendí una pequeña trampa para leer su escrito... como lo hice sin su permiso ella se enojó...

Sango rió nerviosamente y admitió que había metido la pata.

- Ahhh era eso jejeje... bueno... – Luego pestañeó rápidamente- ¿Leíste su escrito?

- Apenas voy comenzando... no sé porqué se puso así... ha estado muy nerviosa estos días...

- ¿Lo has notado también?

Bien, admitía que tenían algo en común: Preocupación por Kagome. La invitó a pasar a su iluminada y moderna oficina y ella aceptó sin muchos preámbulos. Sango se sentó en la silla tras la mesa mientras él cerraba el notebook y luego tomaba asiento en su silla ejecutiva, frente a la mujer.

- ¿Sabes acaso algo? Esto es importante, Sango...- Dijo el hombre con seriedad, aun medio despeinado por los golpes que ella le había dado.

- Yo sospecho que a esa niña le falta algo...

- ¿Un descanso, tal vez?- Sugirió Inuyasha aflojándose el nudo de su corbata de seda negra.

- Eso o... – Enmudeció mirándolo fijamente, luego sonrió-... Kagome esta muy... sola... tal vez... necesite salir y distraerse... ya sabes...- La mirada dorada se agudizó en su vista-...tal vez...necesite un novio...

- Tú siempre quieres emparejarla con alguien ¿verdad?- Respondió algo molesto, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose casi en su cómoda silla.

La joven hizo una mueca y entonces se cruzó graciosamente de piernas.

- Eres un cerdo egoísta... – Ni siquiera le importaba la mirada intimidante que él le daba-... Kagome es una chica linda, amable, joven e INTELIGENTE ¿Qué hombre no querrá estar con ella? Pero esa niña parece siempre esquivarlos... ¿sabes que tiene muchos admiradores? Le llegan cartas con citas y cosas así...

- Ah ¿si?- Musitó con la voz muy ronca y levantando ambas cejas.

- ¡Claro! Pero por alguna razón siempre los esquiva... a veces pienso que hasta le dan miedo los hombres... y hay veces en que pienso que Kagome es más inocente de lo que pensamos... o tal vez ella... – Musitó luego mirándolo fijamente-... ya esta enamorada...

Inuyasha la miró fijo, como si de pronto todas las piezas encajaran. Luego de varios segundos exhaló todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones e hizo una fugaz mueca. No, no podía estar pensando cosas sin sentido ahora. Se levantó lentamente y le dio la espalda, observando el bello atardecer cayendo sobre la ciudad de Tokio.

- Gracias, Sango.

Ella quería seguir con la conversación, pero ni modo, pensó frustrada, él ya no quería seguir charlando. Se levantó dando un suspiro y luego sonrió.

- Bien... y perdona lo de antes...- Que vergüenza de sólo pensar en lo que había imaginado-... es que la quiero mucho y...

- Lo sé.- Respondió sin mirarla, cruzándose de brazos y sumergiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

La joven se alejó dejándolo solo. Se cruzaron en su mente imágenes, palabras, comentarios, actitudes que de pronto parecían unirse y encajar en algo que... algo que él de alguna forma intentaba no pensar. Frunció el ceño y volteó. Desde ahí sus ojos se posaron sobre el notebook, fue hasta él y lo abrió, comenzando a leer la novela que de alguna forma sentía esta vez... era diferente...

&&&&&&&&

¡Maldito!

Se acurrucó en la cama y sollozó. Cómo lo odiaba ¿porqué era tan insensible?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso se burlaba de ella? Claro, lo había hecho... que forma de sacarle la información... maldito... y ella... ella... enamorada de ese idiota. Casi enterró las uñas en la almohada y luego la lanzó lejos. Argg ¡qué rabia sentía otra vez!... ¿Por qué tenía que salirse con la suya? Era tan egocéntrico... tan egoísta...

Miró las cartas de sus fanáticos arrumadas en la mesita de noche, conocía muy bien una... una de sobre azul que antes Sango había leído... la tomó entre sus dedos y pensó... que tal si intentaba olvidarse de la absurda ilusión que se había creado con Inuyasha desde sus tiempos de universidad... para volver a la realidad...

- Kagomeeee ¿estas aquí?

Cielos... no quería hablar con Sango ahora... ¿porqué le había dado llaves de su casa? Bien, recordó aquella vez en que se fracturó el tobillo y ella vino a ayudarle un par de días...

Se sentó en la cama y aferró a su cuerpo otra almohada.

- Aquíii...

La joven se apareció de inmediato en el umbral, sonriéndole y acercándose a ella.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Pues... bien... después de todo...- Respondió, suspirando y encogiéndose de hombros.

Sango le apartó el flequillo casi de forma maternal

- Has llorado... – Frunció el ceño cuando la chica esquivó su mirada-... vamos, que no es tan grave... es cierto, Inuyasha fue un mentiroso cerdo manipulador...- Sonrió cuando logró sacar una sonrisa a la muchacha-... le haremos sufrir si quieres...

- ¿Hacerlo sufrir? – Ella la miró expectante. - Él no sufre por nada excepto por un par de piernas bien torneadas...

La Jefa de Diseño levantó un dedo y le guiñó un ojo.

- Ahh, te equivocas, también tiene otra debilidad y tú lo sabes bien...- Kagome sintió que de pronto el corazón se le aceleraba ¿qué diablos pensaba Sango?-... su trabajo, le gusta tener todo bajo control...

Sintió un agradable alivio, resoplando y llevándose una mano al corazón.

- Es cierto... es controlador... estos días ha sido tan impertinente que me desespera... creo que me dará estrés si es que acaso no lo tengo ya...- Se lamento.

- Síp- Sango se levantó de un salto de la cama- Quieres hacerlo exasperar ¿verdad?

Kagome la miró con atención levantando una ceja.

- ¿Qué estas pensando?

La muchacha hizo un gesto de descuido con la mano, paseando por la habitación y con una amplia sonrisa de solo imaginar la cara de Inuyasha perdiendo el control.

- Que el desgraciado va a sufrir de colon irritable... jejeje, ya me imagino la cara que pondrá cuando no sepa donde estas...

- ¿Dónde estoy?- Musitó sin entender muy bien el plan.

- Si sí sí... Inuyasha es muy controlador sobre todo contigo, ya me he dado cuenta de eso... si tu te fueras un tiempo lejos... a las montañas por ejemplo... lejos de su irritable impaciencia... seguro podrías escribir sin problemas... digo, no hay que ser adivina para saber que estas en problemas con tu dichosa novela... así estarás descansada y... bueno... quien sabe... si te encuentras al hombre perfecto que tanto anhelas jajaja

Bien, lo último había sido un típico sarcasmo de Sango. Pero la idea no estaba mal... alejarse de la ciudad, estar en contacto con la soledad de la naturaleza y lo mejor... estar lejos de ese engreído hombre... sí...

&&&&&&&&

No podía apartar la vista del escrito y cuando llegó a la ultima parte casi gimió ¿ya no había más?

"_De pronto, su mirada del color del fuego se clavó en sus pupilas como si quisiera desnudar más que su alma. Entonces se dio cuenta que él era así, apasionado, hermoso, enérgico y sincero como ningún otro hombre. Era perfecto ¿sería cierto? Encontrar a alguien así..._

El hombre sintió el corazón latir aprisa, como nunca antes, arrugó la frente y se pasó la mano suavemente bajo la barbilla, una y otra vez, sumergiéndose en meditaciones que le eran inevitables. Kagome Kagome... dulce, inocente y enigmática Kagome...

Se levantó de la silla experimentando un extraño sentimiento. Por alguna razón... sentía que el velo que tenía sobre los ojos había desaparecido y que estaba descubriendo cosas que siempre estuvieron allí y que nunca pensó que estaban... pero... a decir verdad ¿sería cierto lo que pensaba? Porque... tal vez sólo estaba imaginando, debía reconocer que muchas veces era un egoísta egocéntrico que creía que todo giraba en torno a él. Y aun así... si aún así no fuera verdad lo que estaba imaginando... aún así sentía que estaba mirando con ojos nuevos a aquella escritora.

Se quedó quieto frente a la ventana, con la luna grande y llena iluminando la ciudad tranquila. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora Kagome?... ¿Dormida? Sonrió imaginándola en su cama y experimentó escalofríos que lo sorprendieron. Ahh idiota Inuyasha, no pienses cosas obscenas ahora con Kagome... seguro debe dormir con pijama de bebé y calcetas de lana, sonrió divertido.

Despreocupadamente miró su reloj de pulsera notando que era ya muy tarde, las 12:15 AM. Vaya manera de pasar la noche leyendo la novela... ¿Las 12:15?... ¡Diablos! Se pegó con la palma en la frente ¡Había dejado plantada sin querer a Kikyo por 3 horas!

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola otra vez, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, tengan paciencia que poco a poco todas las dudas como por ejemplo si Kagome e Inu son "amigos" de la Universidad, etc, se irán develando. Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios y a todos quienes leen también. 

Nos vemos y cuídense!

_**Lady Sakura**_


	5. Perdiendo el Control

**Capítulo 5: "****Perdiendo el Control**

Nunca soñaba, era extraño pero así sucedía desde que tenía uso de razón, nunca soñaba... sin embargo, esta noche fue la excepción.

Inquietantes imágenes se apoderaron de sus sueños, imágenes de Kagome y él juntos en busca de una remota perla en las épocas del Japón feudal, juntos, luchando contra seres sobrenaturales y enemigos poderosos, juntos conversando y mirándose de una forma que parecían entender sin mediar palabras lo que pensaba el otro.

Despertó sobresaltado con una última imagen que lo pasmó. Respiró fuertemente, agitado y casi sudoroso, con la sensación viva de que todo había sido verdad. Pero no... sólo había sido un sueño, un sueño provocado por aquella intrigante y atrapante novela. Frunció el ceño recostando nuevamente la cabeza en la almohada, la imagen la tenía en la retina provocándole escalofríos intensos y a la vez excitantes. Recordaba haberla mirado con sus ojos llenos de deseo, como si al fin descubriera los más íntimos secretos de ella, adivinando sus pensamientos, su corazón y su alma, entonces deseó besarla, deseó hacerlo y Kagome pareció aterrarse... la imagen se difuminó cuando sus manos tocaron la estrecha cintura... ¡Demonios!... ¡Era igual al último párrafo que había leído del escrito!... ¡Que clase de sueño era ese!

Jadeó volteando la cabeza hacia un lado ¿qué diablos le estaba pasando? Kagome era... Kagome... es decir... la muchacha a la cual consideraba... una hermana... ¿o no? Bueno... la estimaba mucho... tenía un concepto elevado de ella, era buena escritora, una chica tranquila, trabajadora... cualidades que la enaltecían como persona... pero... sólo era eso... sólo era eso...

&&&&&&&&

Por alguna extraña razón le era imposible mirarla como lo hacía antes. Algo había cambiado. Algo...

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño y de improvisto sus mejillas fueron dos rosetones que lo perturbó. ¡Diablos! Contrólate Inuyasha... sólo es... Kagome...

Le sonrió entrando en la estancia para la completa sorpresa de ella. Luego volteó rápidamente.

- ¿Te vas de viaje?

La muchacha se pasó una mano por el rostro y suspiró. Cielos, este Inuyasha... justo tener que aparecerse en su casa cuando decidía marcharse.

- Ehh, sí, sí, necesito un descanso...- Murmuró. Enseguida una bocina la alertó. Era el taxi que había pedido. Kagome tomó las dos pequeñas maletas y se cruzó el bolso del notebook sobre el pecho.

- ¡Oye!- La sujetó con fuerza de un brazo, ella pegó un brinco, lo miró como si fuera de otro planeta.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

El conductor del taxi volvió a pitear el automóvil, ella se exasperó, Inuyasha la soltó y le siguió los talones.

- ¿Cómo que te vas?... ¡No puedes marcharte!... ¡Ey!... ¡Te estoy hablando!

Mientras el chofer guardaba su pequeño equipaje en el portamaletas, Kagome aprovechó de aplicar su dulce venganza.

- ¡Me voy! Necesito descanso y... – No estaba muy segura de decirlo pero finalmente lo hizo, encarándolo fríamente-... necesito que me dejes tranquila un rato, eso es todo.

- Pero no puedes...- Musitó confundido y hasta dolido- Somos un equipo, debemos trabajar juntos.

- No me hables de trabajo en equipo...- Murmuró cruzándose de brazos-... ayer no te comportaste muy compañero que digamos... – Respiró fuertemente, pero se sorprendió de ver aquel extraño brillo y la mirada directa en sus ojos, casi como si la estuviera contemplando... y él nunca la contemplaba ¿estaba acaso ella delirando?

- Te pedí... que me perdonaras...- Susurró tomándola suavemente del brazo, como si se estuviera cerciorando que no se iba a marchar aun. A ella le dolió el corazón por los latidos estrepitosos que este dio, Inuyasha estaba siendo tan... tan... naaa, seguro debía estar aun somnolienta. Pestañeó rápidamente como si volviera a la realidad. Y entonces Inuyasha sonrió- No sé porque estas tan disgustada... la novela me parece realmente... atrapante...- Agregó recordando cómo había estado pegado al monitor olvidando todo e incluso la cita con... ¡Diablos! Aun no llamaba a Kikyo para pedirle una disculpa. Luego frunció el ceño, pues este no era el momento para estar pensando en una cita fallida. Parpadeó y frunció el ceño cuando notó nuevamente el súbito rubor de sus mejillas-... es cierto... me ha gustado bastante...- Agregó.

Kagome parecía paralizada y su cuerpo ardía de pura vergüenza. Apartó la mirada de la de él e intentó soltarse, le fue fácil, Inuyasha la liberó de inmediato.

- Gracias...- Murmuró apenas. Y luego alzó la vista al hombre con decisión- Pero me voy, necesito descanso y tranquilidad y... a tu lado no lo tengo.

¡Jo! Parece que eso le había dolido ¿le dolió? Se horrorizó Kagome, al notar aquel rostro tan... tan... ¡Diablos! Sacudió la cabeza, seguro estaba delirando, Inuyasha no se sentiría dolido por lo que acababa de decir, ella ya lo conocía muy bien.

- No puedes marcharte...- Gruñó de pronto el editor. La joven abrió un poco más los ojos ante su respuesta ¿había oído bien?- ¡No puedes!- Demandó más fuerte levantando un dedo.

El hombre respiró agitadamente, como si hubiera perdido un poco el control, tenía sus ojos inquisidores clavados en la mirada confundida de la muchacha. Y es que de pronto Inuyasha sentía que... no, ella no podía alejarse... necesitaba... ella nunca se había alejado de su lado... bien, él se había marchado a Grecia por tres semanas pero... no, Kagome no podía irse.

- Ahhh...- Dijo la muchacha de pronto sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos-... si te refieres a las citas que hay para la próxima semana ni te preocupes, hablé con todos ellos cancelando mi asistencia y pues... ya me las arreglaré cuando salga la nueva novela a la venta. Además, sólo serán 2 semanas, si lo analizamos, es menos tiempo que las vacaciones que tomaste tú...

Por primera vez lo había dejado mudo. Kagome se enorgulleció de sí misma. Estaba mudo, pero además un poco confundido y visiblemente irritado. Bien Kagome.

Volteó y dio dos pasos, justo antes de entrar a la cabina del automóvil él la sujetó con extrema fuerza de su muñeca, había sido tan brusco y tan inesperado que la volteó y su cuerpo chocó contra el suyo, el cabello se soltó de su inestable sujeción, esta vez por un palillo chino y entonces Kagome lo miró atónita y temblorosa, muda y expectante de una emoción que hacía mucho no sentía. Casi se le fueron las fuerzas al estar así, tan juntos, con un Inuyasha que de pronto inclinaba su rostro a ella con labios que apenas se movieron pero al final no salieron nada de su boca, más que un aliento cálido y dulce que Kagome casi se sintió embriagada. Pero estaba atónita y ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando.

- Bueno señorita ¿va a subir o no?

El conductor tocó su bocina tan inesperadamente que ambos pegaron un brinco, Kagome casi cayó de espaldas si no fuera porque chocó la espalda contra el automóvil. Hizo una mueca de dolor y luego se introdujo en el taxi. Inuyasha se acercó a la ventanilla de forma que le pareció casi intimidante. Lo miró con reticencia y aun demasiado nerviosa.

- Al menos podré llamarte para ver como va todo ¿verdad?

Iba a decir que sí... claro, todo lo que quisiera, pero de inmediato escuchó la voz de Sango en su cabeza "_lo haremos sufrir_"... y pues... esto se trataba de estar lejos de su presencia ¿no?

- Yo creo que no... si sucede algo, me contactaré contigo.

No sabía ni cómo le había salido la voz, después de lo sucedido. Hizo un gesto para que el conductor partiera pero el editor posó ambas manos sobre la ventanilla, ella volvió a pegar un brinco del susto. Sus actitudes la estaban confundiendo y sorprendiendo. Sango tenía razón, él si podía llegar a perder el control... ella nunca lo había visto al menos de esa forma.

- Estas siendo muy infantil e irresponsable. Falta muy poco para la fecha de publicación ¿se te olvida que tengo que revisarlo aun? – Levantó un dedo exasperado y como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña- Y ni siquiera lo tienes completo- Agregó con enfado.

- Llegaré a tiempo.- Dijo casi dando un suspiro. Esta conversación la estaba agotando. El conductor hizo andar el automóvil y Kagome alcanzó a escuchar una grosería de Inuyasha, volteó sorprendida y casi asustada con la "amenaza" que gritó y que ella perfectamente alcanzó a oír.

- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!... ¡Te encontraré, lo juro!... ¡También es mi trabajo!

Sentía mucha mucha mucha rabia, encrispó las manos, sus dientes rechinaron y miró a su alrededor buscando algo para descargar su ira. Dio una patada al tronco de un árbol tan fuerte que hasta los nervios de su nuca se agitaron y creyó que bien podría estar viendo estrellas en pleno día. Respiró fuertemente apoyando la espalda en el tronco y resoplando. Diablos... qué manera de perder el control... luego sus ojos se posaron sobre un palillo chino que le hizo recordar la sucedido. La había tomado con tanta fuerza que sus cabellos se liberaron como una cascada negra y suave sobre su espalda y rostro. Y había quedado casi hipnotizado por aquella visión tan... exquisita... ¡Kami Sama!... ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Hizo una mueca moviendo la cabeza. Era sólo Kagome.

&&&&&&&

Después de casi todo día de viaje al fin llegaba a su destino. Bajó lentamente del taxi y miró con curiosidad la pequeña cabaña. El hombre le dejó las maletas en el suelo y luego de marchó, dejándola sola en aquel sitio en donde el único sonido audible era el canto de las cigarras. Observó a su alrededor sintiendo escalofríos. Este era un lugar bastante aislado, tan aislado que el pueblo mas cercano llamado Shōji estaba un par de kilómetros más allá. Se preguntó si tendría internet inalámbrico pues tenía que enviar un par de e-mails a la Sra. Kaede aun. Extrajo su teléfono móvil y suspiró. Como lo imaginaba, tenía muy poca señal. Obvio, estaba cerca del monte Fuji, en un lugar en donde tenía entendido abundaban las aguas termales, naturaleza y soledad. Suspiró imaginando que cuando decidiera marcharse tendría que partir a pie al pueblo y ahí esperar un taxi. ¡Diablos!... ¿Por qué Sango sabía de un lugar tan aislado como este?... ¿Sería acaso esta su cabaña?

Entró a la estancia toda de madera y la escasa decoración le pareció acorde con los gustos minimalistas de su querida amiga. Dejó sus pequeñas maletas sobre un sillón y se quitó el bolso del notebook, el cual extrajo y encendió, y comprobó aliviada que sí contaba con una señal de internet, débil, pero al menos la había. Afortunada ella. Aunque luego lo meditó mejor, era obvio que todo esto había sido con un propósito para su trabajólica amiga, obvio ella no se iba a quedar sin internet.

Caminó lentamente inspeccionando el lugar. La cocina era pequeña y en sus estantes había comida enlatada que agradeció con una sonrisa. Mañana compraría algo fresco en el pueblo. Esperaba encontrar la bicicleta que Sango había dicho que tenía. Sería su medio de transporte por el tiempo en que se quedaría allí. Qué cansada estaba. Caminó y se encontró con la alcoba, sonrió al ver una cama grande y mullida en medio de la habitación, con un gran ventanal y que en ese momento entraba toda la luz rojiza del atardecer. Se acercó sonriendo pero se detuvo de súbito al encontrar en el suelo una prenda de vestir. Vaya, no imaginaba a su amiga tan desordenada. Al levantarla y observarla se dio cuenta de lo que era. Una camisa de hombre, indudablemente. Entonces borró la sonrisa del rostro y miró pálida la cama. ¡Demonios! Debió haber sabido que este lugar era el refugio de Miroku y su amiga los fines de semana... tendría que cambiar las sábanas... ni loca dormiría ahí después de...

Horas más tarde y casi ya instalada en la que iba a ser su guarida por un tiempo, sonrió recostando la cabeza en la almohada y sintiendo una infinita paz que hacía mucho no experimentaba. La soledad tal vez le haría bien después de todo... y aunque ya no le dolía el cuello aun sentía nervios al saber que la fecha de la publicación del libro se acercaba... y ella aun sin avanzar... y aun debía mostrárselo a Inuyasha...

Inuyasha... había evitado pensar en eso todo el día pero ya era inevitable... Inuyasha... ¿porqué? Por qué por un momento... un instante en que le pareció... recordaba el calor de su mano envolviendo su muñeca y como su cuerpo casi se había pegado al suyo. Recordaba haber visto tan cerca su rostro y sus labios... ¡Kami Sama! enrojeció y su estómago le dolió. ¡Porqué!... ¡Porqué! Justo ahora que intentaba olvidar su tonto e irreal amor por él... si cerraba los ojos podía revivir las emociones que le había causado aquella inesperada aproximación... y si se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos podía advertir un extraño comportamiento en Inuyasha... él no era así con ella, jamás había actuado de esa forma tan... cercana... tan... perturbadora y tan... posesiva... ¡Maldición! Tal vez sólo estaba imaginando cosas.

&&&&&&&&

Sango sonrió al verlo por las grandes ventanas en ese estado. Y luego se tapó la boca para evitar que la carcajada fuera escuchada. Es que Inuyasha estaba realmente enfadado y había que ver como daba de pronto puñetazos sobre la mesa cada vez que marcaba un número de teléfono y este no respondía. Sí, ella sabía que nada sacaba con fastidiar a Kagome ahora.

- ¿Desea algo señorita?- Dijo Kagura, la secretaria, apareciéndose de pronto a su lado, con una pequeña bandeja la cual contenía una taza de café casi humeante. La Jefa de Diseño la miró levantando una ceja.

- Pues... hablar con tu jefe...

- Entonces espere- Respondió con voz de pocos amigos, pero Sango ni siquiera la escuchó, abrió la puerta de golpe mientras el editor le ponía cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Que quieres?- Preguntó mordaz, poniéndose de pie por enésima vez.

- No quiso esperar, señor- Dijo la secretaria con voz acusatoria, aproximándose al hombre y ofreciéndole su taza de café. Inuyasha tomó la taza, posó sus labios en ella y de inmediato echó una maldición, algo de café cayó en su camisa y pantalones provocando el completo caos dentro de la habitación. Kagura corrió para socorrerlo e intentar secarlo y él evitándola casi con rudeza, algo inusual en su persona pues siempre trataba bien a las mujeres, eso debía admitirlo Sango.

- Arggg, Kagura ¡mejor vete!- Gruñó.

La mujer casi lloró pero se contuvo saliendo sumisa de la oficina. La Jefa de Diseño se cruzó de brazos sonriente.

- Parece que estas de un humor de perros...

La miró con cara de pocos amigos por un eterno instante, luego agudizó más la vista en ella frunciendo la frente.

- Tú lo sabes ¿verdad? Sí... esto fue idea tuya...

Parpadeó haciéndose la inocente. Sabía muy bien de qué estaba hablando.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Del paradero de Kagome- Respondió bruscamente, como si hubiera perdido toda la paciencia. En realidad, la llevaba exactamente 6 días perdida.

- ¿YO?

¿Porqué tenía que ser mujer? Pensó Inuyasha observándola con rencor. Apretó los puños de su mano aguantando estoicamente la rabia.

- Sí, fue tu idea, conozco a Kagome, seguro actuó movida por tus perversos planes...

Sango rió estruendosamente ocultando la boca tras su fina mano. Luego meneó la cabeza aun sonriente.

- Perversos planes... ay, Inuyasha... realmente me sorprendes... ¿estas irritado?- Se acercó lentamente al hombre y le tocó el hombro.- ¿Porqué? Kagome necesitaba un descanso... que yo sepa... me dijo claramente que necesitaba estar lejos de ti, la presionas mucho ¿sabes?

El rostro se aflojó de inmediato, la rabia se disipó y lo que lo embargó fue la desilusión.

- ¿Te dijo eso?

La muchacha miró de reojo su notebook y luego sonrió al reconocer el escrito. Recordaba muy bien la última parte porque era la que había podido leer en casa de Kagome.

- Ahhh, estas leyendo su novela...- Lo miró de soslayo-... el héroe se parece a ti ¿Sabes? Tú podrías ser ese hombre que describe aquí... claro, hasta pensé que Kagome podía estar basándose en ti pero ella me dijo que su héroe no era un egocéntrico y mujeriego como tú...

Su rostro realmente era... difícil de describir, pero Sango pensó que se había quedado tan quieto como una estatua, sino fuera por los parpadeos hubiera jurado que se había congelado. Pasó bastante rato para que él hablara con rencor.

- Dime en donde esta, Sango. La fecha se acerca y yo también necesito hacer mi trabajo.

- Lo siento...- Negó con la cabeza-... yo no sé nada.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Miroku. Aquel hombre alto, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, bien vestido, saludó al editor con amabilidad. No eran amigos pero sí habían charlado un par de veces en los eventos que se habían realizado en la editorial.

- Perdón, sólo vine a buscar a Sango...- Volteó y le tomó una mano-... Cariñito... ¿por qué me dijiste que iríamos esta vez a la playa?... ¿le pasó algo a la cabaña?

Inuyasha, que había volteado para observar el atardecer tras los ventanales, puso de pronto especial atención en las palabras del novio de Sango. Ésta miró a Miroku con reproche pero de inmediato fingió tranquilidad.

- Ahh, no, es que en esta época la deben estar fumigando... ya sabes la plaga de bichos que anda por ahí...

Miroku levantó una ceja ¿bichos? Ahí no había ningún bicho, al menos dentro de la casa. Inuyasha volteó y los miró con poca paciencia.

- ¿Podrían discutir sus asuntos fuera de mi oficina? Estoy algo ocupado.

- ¡Claro!- Respondió Sango arrastrando consigo a su novio.

Minutos más tarde, mientras esta iba al baño y dejaba a Miroku en su oficina, Inuyasha se apareció para dejar una carpeta en el escritorio de la Jefa de Diseño. Sonrió a Miroku y puso su mejor cara de amigo.

- Así que... se van a la playa ¿eh?

- Eso dice ella, yo sólo obedezco- Sonrió el otro con nostalgia. El editor se aflojó el nudo de su corbata mientras posaba sus ojos inocentemente en una pintura que colgaba en la pared.

- ¿Y antes era una cabaña? Eso debe haber sido muy agradable... me refiero... debe estar lejos de la ciudad ¿no? Un lugar perfecto para descansar...

- Pues bastante, tienes solamente naturaleza y hay por ahí unas fabulosas aguas termales... esta cerca del pueblito de Shōji, no sé si lo ubicas, cerca del Monte Fuji... me gusta ese lugar, esta aislado de todo, la cabaña incluso tiene acceso a la rivera de un lago.

Ahhh Miroku... que gran ayuda le había brindado. No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante su triunfo. Después de 6 días a la expectativa, con esa escritora irresponsable e insensible... cruel, incluso pensó, al recordar las dolientes palabras de Sango. _"Ella me dijo que su héroe no era un egocéntrico y mujeriego como tú"... _pero no se iba a salir con la suya... no iba a provocarle un ataque de colon... él iba a encontrarla aunque fuera al fin del mundo...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Inuyasha es muy perspicaz n-n jeje. 

Bueno, gracias otra vez por seguir la historia, estoy muy contenta que les guste, **gracias también por los 100 reviews**, se los agradezco de antemano,** gracias por sus comentarios** _**y a todos quienes leen**_.

Nos vemos en el próx. capítulo, cuídense!

_**Lady Sakura**_


	6. Juntos en una Cabaña

**Capítulo 6: "****Juntos en una Cabaña**

Se masajeó las sienes intentando volver a retomar la novela. Luego abrió los ojos cansada y suspiró. En realidad mejor era no forzar la escritura. Si la inspiración se había vuelto a ir ya ni modo, no debía angustiarse tanto, debía confiar en que volvería en algún momento. Eso esperaba. O más bien rogaba.

Caminó lentamente con un tazón humeante de café y se acercó a la ventana. Aquel lugar tenía una vista sacada de un cuento. Desde donde estaba sólo veía árboles y senderos de tierra húmeda casi inexplorada. Sus ojos se agudizaron tras las copas frondosas de los árboles sabiendo que tras ellos se encontraba la quieta laguna. Y sin embargo nada de ello parecía llamar demasiado su atención, sus pensamientos estaban tan sumergidos en un amor que antes de marcharse a ese lugar creía levemente "apagado" pero que ahora había renacido más fuerte que nunca. Y todo por culpa de ese "momento". Esa "aproximación". Inuyasha... suspiró con fuerza y casi dolor ¿porqué las cosas debían ser así?... ¿y cuando se le iba a quitar aquel que se estaba convirtiendo en casi un enfermizo amor? No era sano estar suspirando por alguien así por casi 5 años... era absurdo... tonto... ridículo... pero aquel amor había sido la base de su éxito ahora. No podía negarlo, gracias a la imagen de Inuyasha se había inspirado para crear las parejas de sus dos novelas más amadas de hoy en día en Japón. Ahhh, Inuyasha... Inuyasha... mujeriego, egocéntrico y controlador Inuyasha... había que terminar este tonto amor platónico de una vez, sin tener que arruinar su naciente carrera como escritora... sonrió con tristeza.

La vida se estaba volviendo sin sentido a veces... es decir... no podía dejarse llevar siempre por su ilusión romántica esperando encontrar el hombre perfecto, como el de sus novelas. Por ejemplo... su querido editor nunca iba a serle fiel a una mujer, nunca iba a dejar de mirar a otra chica a pesar de que estuviera con una, nunca se iba a comprometer y jurar fidelidad y amor eterno a una... nunca daría su vida por alguna... nooo, eso sólo estaba en sus románticos libros... y aun así... no podía quitárselo de la cabeza... Suspiró con desgano. El mundo realmente era gris y apagado, la vida real era aburrida y... horrible.

La noche fue tranquila y acogedora, considerando que había llovido por horas. Pestañeó, se incorporó y dio un prolongado bostezo mientras se pasaba la mano por los cabellos completamente enmarañados. ¡Kami! Que sueños tan extraños había tenido esta vez, pensó algo molesta, seguro estaba dejándose influenciar por la novela. Luego sonrió al recordar como Inuyasha y ella peleaban con monstruos de la mitología japonesa en busca de una perla. Parece que iba a necesitar terapia cuando terminara de escribir el libro.

Se levantó con pereza, apenas se miró en un espejo, su estado era deplorable, lo sabía, sentía los ojos hinchados de tanto dormir y el cuerpo aletargado. Arrastró los pies cubiertos con calcetines gruesos sobre el piso de madera y se fue directo a la cocina para prepararse algo de café. Hoy no se iba a levantar de la cama, se llevaría el notebook a ella y a ver si le daba otro ataque de inspiración como los primeros días. Sabía que había podido avanzar un poco más debido a la emoción reciente del "incidente" con Inuyasha. Ahora, que las cosas ya se habían calmado y se daba cuenta que todo había sido un malentendido de su parte, una tontería, su ánimo decayó y por ende también su inspiración... el clima tampoco ayudaba, hacía algo de frío y llovía constantemente. Sí, el mundo era gris y aburrido.

Mientras vertía el agua hirviendo en un tazón, escuchó un extraño ruido allá afuera. ¿Sería un trueno, se preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza. No, era el motor de un vehículo. Tal vez alguien perdido, imaginó, caminando lentamente hasta la ventana, pero desde ahí no pudo ver nada. Llamaron a la puerta un par de segundos más tarde, ella frunció el ceño. Los golpes eran fuertes e insistentes y a Kagome le pareció de muy mal gusto que alguien desconocido llamara de esa forma a una puerta. O tal vez necesitaba ayuda, imaginó luego. Los golpes volvieron a retumbar y la joven apresuró el paso, cuando abrió la puerta la taza de café cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y ella se quedó helada, congelada, con los ojos muy abiertos y un gemido que salió de su garganta.

- Te dije que te iba a encontrar...- Murmuró el hombre muy sonriente y clavando sus ojos dorados en ella.

&&&&&&&&

Cuando cerró la puerta del baño se apoyó en ella y gimió nuevamente. ¿Inuyasha?... ¿Estaba soñando o que? Se pellizcó una mejilla y le dolió ¿Qué diablos estaba él haciendo ahí?... ¿Cómo había averiguado donde estaba?... ¿Acaso Sango...? se llevó la mano temblorosa a la boca y aun sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Respiró profundamente dos, tres veces y luego carraspeó, mentalizándose que debía tranquilizarse, que ese Inuyasha era un fastidio y que debía echarlo pronto de ahí o sino iba a tener problemas con su dichosa novela. Abrió la puerta de golpe y alzó la barbilla desafiante. Él estaba mirando a su alrededor, Kagome notó un bolso de viaje que él había dejado en un sillón ¿pero qué diablos pretendía?... ¿Quedarse? Aquello la pasmó.

- Bonito lugar- Dijo el hombre sonriendo nuevamente. La escritora frunció el ceño y agudizó su mirada en la de él, antes de abrir la boca tragó con fuerza y la garganta le dolió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Y cómo me encontraste?

El hombre comenzó a caminar por la sala de estar, con las manos en los bolsillos y luciendo demasiado relajado para su gusto. Tomó un gracioso gato de porcelana china que estaba en el estante.

- Pues no fue tan fácil... ¿sabes? Sango realmente es un fastidio cuando se lo propone...

Kagome se apartó un mechó de la frente y luego posó ambas manos en su cintura a modo desafiante.

- Acaso ella...

Él volteó rápidamente y la miró serio. Ay, el dolor en el pecho fue muy agudo esta vez.

- No... ella no me dijo nada...

- ¿Y entonces? – Preguntó confundida. Aflojó los brazos y suspiró cansada- Inuyasha... ¿qué haces aquí? Te dije que necesitaba descansar y escribir mi novela tranquila...

- Pero yo también necesito trabajar y lo sabes...- Se acercó a la muchacha con el rostro serio y entonces Kagome comenzó a respirar más fuertemente. Otra vez se le venía a la cabeza aquel acercamiento. ¡Ay, ya no sólo le dolía el corazón, sino el estómago también. Lo miró con reticencia aparentando control sobre sí misma cuando en realidad lo estaba perdiendo poco a poco.

- Qué fastidio eres, Inuyasha ¿porqué tienes que hacerme la vida tan tormentosa?

Lo que había dicho, era por dos razones. Clavó sus ojos dolidos en los del hombre que extrañamente la observaba con calma, aunque ella no pudo descifrar qué era lo que estaba pensando... ¿estaría enojado?... ¿dolido?... ¿ninguna de las anteriores? Su rostro era digno de una estatua, pensó. Maldito Inuyasha... a veces resultaba demasiado impredecible, se lo había dejado bien claro por su comportamiento cuando ella se marchó.

- Perdón...- Respondió el hombre en un susurro, haciéndola sentir la peor de las mujeres. Él comenzó nuevamente a caminar con lentitud por la habitación, sin mirarla-... nunca ha sido mi intención atormentarte... perdón por...-Volteó y clavó sus ojos en ella-... por no ser perfecto.

Palideció completamente. Kagome entreabrió los labios y luego de un perturbador instante comenzó a tranquilizarse. Bien... había sido muy dura, tal vez... es que intentaba descargar toda su frustración en él que... bueno... pensándolo bien... no merecía ser tan mala con Inuyasha...

Carraspeó y luego tosió, pensando en qué iba a hacer ahora. Cuando pasó frente a un mueble con espejuelos, en donde se guardaban las copas, vio su reflejo. Retrocedió y casi se desmayó al ver su estado. ¡Diablos!... ¡Diablos!... ¿Cómo había olvidado que andaba en pijamas?... ¿Qué ni siquiera se había peinado?... ¿Y que tenía los ojos tan hinchados como pelotas de ping pong? Enrojeció súbitamente y pensó que en ese momento podría haber alguna catástrofe o algo para desviar la atención. Se pasó rápidamente las manos por los cabellos intentando alisarlos, luego volteó deseando salir pronto de su mirada tan escrutadora.

- Voy a vestirme primero, luego hablamos.

Casi corrió a la habitación. Arggg Se dio de cabezazos en la puerta. Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha... esto seguramente era un sueño ¿no? El sonido de que algo se quebró la sobresaltó, entreabrió la puerta y vio a su editor recogiendo rápidamente los pedazos de porcelana que estaban en el suelo. Él se giró y con cara de niño bueno sonrió.

- Espero que el gato no sea de incalculable valor... Sango ya de por sí me odia...

Kagome suspiró y cerró la puerta. ¡Cielos! Definitivamente un sueño no era... una pesadilla tal vez...

&&&&&&&&

El hombre extrajo su moderno teléfono móvil y comprobó que la señal era muy débil. Seguro que por eso las llamadas a Kagome habían sido en vano. Miró a su alrededor y vio el notebook encendido sobre la pequeña mesita de centro de la sala de estar. Caminó con reticencia hasta el. Estaba semi cerrado y su corazón latió con fuerza cuando posó sus dedos y lo abrió por completo. Por supuesto, ahí estaba el escrito. Lo leyó pero muy rápidamente. El hombre se pasó la mano insistentemente por la barbilla. La escena le parecía parecida. Una mujer y un hombre despidiéndose... por alguna razón el hombre no la dejaba partir...

Respiró rápidamente y luego no quiso seguir leyendo, cerró con cuidado el notebook y comenzó otra vez a caminar por la estancia. Estaba confundido, realmente. Habían cosas que... que no encajaban. ¿En verdad Kagome estaba escribiendo basándose en ellos?... ¿En él precisamente?... ¿Sería cierto que el personaje masculino de sus dos novelas anteriores hubiera sido basado en su persona? Porque si lo analizaba encontraba algunas situaciones parecidas a las suyas. Incluso sólo ahora se daba cuenta que el héroe de sus novelas tenía gestos típicos de él, como por ejemplo, el pasarse la mano por la mandíbula cuando comenzaba a meditar. Inuyasha se dio cuenta que lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo y apartó rápidamente la mano del rostro. Pero aun recordaba las palabras de Sango. Kagome no lo tenía muy estima como él pensaba... en realidad... tenía un bastante mal concepto de él... aunque no era su culpa, era cierto lo que era... sólo que... no imaginó nunca que a Kagome tanto le molestara... o que lo pensara... ¡Diablos!... ¿Por qué tenía que dolerle tanto que la escritora tuviera un mal concepto de él?

- Aun no me has dicho cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí- Dijo ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Volteó rápidamente y sonrió. Ahí estaba la Kagome de siempre, vistiendo tan informalmente como un pantalón deportivo y un sweater ancho, además de su cabello completamente tomado con un elástico.

- Nadie puede desaparecer de la faz de la tierra tan fácilmente- Respondió, sentándose pesadamente en el sillón y colocando despreocupadamente ambos brazos a lo ancho del respaldo. La camisa se le abrió un poco y Kagome volteó el rostro avergonzada para evitar que sus ojos se quedaran pegados en su pecho desnudo.

- Bueno... y... ¿qué pretendes?- Musitó luego de un largo instante, afirmando la espalda en la pared. Lo observó con cautela. Se sentía tan agitada estar en un lugar como ese y con Inuyasha... a solas... esto no podía estar pasando.- Yo no me iré de aquí... – Lo miró esta vez fijo-... gracias a este lugar... es donde más tranquila me he sentido y... he podido avanzar...

- Me quedaré aquí- Respondió Inuyasha muy calmo. Kagome casi se le desencajó la mandíbula. Lo miró como si estuviera loco, él sonrió más inocentemente- No tiene nada de malo. Y la verdad estoy preocupado porque el plazo de entrega a la editorial se acerca y al fin y al cabo si algo malo sucede... yo también tendré que pagar las consecuencias - Sonrió con ironía.

- No puedes quedarte.- Murmuró al fin muy bajito. – Si estas aquí no puedo concentrarme- Se quedó de piedra después de haberlo dicho. ¡Kami sama!... ¿ella había dicho eso? Enrojeció súbitamente y la voz le tembló- Es... es decir... me... me presionas y... eso me pone nerviosa.- Corrigió.

Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente.

- ¿Le falta mucho a tu novela?

La escritora se mordió el dedo nerviosa y desvió los ojos hacia la ventana. Allá afuera comenzaba a caer una fina lluvia matutina.

- Un poco... no mucho...

El hombre se puso de pie y entonces Kagome lo miró nuevamente, a la expectativa.

- Entonces mira... tú sólo escribe... yo trabajo en lo mío, es decir, corrijo lo que hay que corregir... y en la noche nos ponemos a trabajar juntos... ¿te parece?

- No tienes mucho que corregir- Respondió ella ofendida, cruzándose brazos. Inuyasha le dedicó una sonrisa que casi paralizó su corazón.

- Es cierto... me dedicaré a pasear por ahí y en la noche trabajamos juntos ¿te parece?

¿Y para eso había venido? Lo miró con reticencia y casi dándose por vencida.

- No te vas a ir ¿verdad?

Él sonrió y solo meneó la cabeza negativamente. Kagome aspiró profundamente sintiendo cosquillas en el estómago. Anda Kagome, no seas tonta, pensó, no te ilusiones con cosas que jamás pasarán... aunque... ahora que lo miraba de reojo... esto bien podría inspirarle a seguir escribiendo...

Durante el día fue poco lo que lo vio, en realidad se encerró en el dormitorio escribiendo y sintiendo todo el rato aquellas inconfundibles mariposas en el estómago. A veces él carraspeaba y caminaba por la estancia en donde los maderos crujían, sólo escuchar los ruidos que él provocaba era un ensueño. Pero sabía que ese Inuyasha no era el mismo al de sus escritos, así que intentó abstraerse de la realidad y sumergirse en la época feudal. Ahí ella sí era completa. Luchaba contra criaturas y además estaba junto al hombre perfecto. El amor iba naciendo poco a poco y Kagome se encontró de pronto escribiendo la escena erótica. Se mordió el labio cuando finalizó. Aquello la había dejado literalmente en las nubes. Había sido con tanto amor, tanta pasión, tanta entrega... ahhh, realmente hermoso, pensó. Cuando escuchó a Inuyasha llamar a su puerta se sobresaltó. Era como si la hubiese sorprendido en algo demasiado vergonzoso. Miró lo que había escrito y luego se mentalizó que ésto no tenía nada que ver con Inuyasha. Sí, nada que ver.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Gritó.

- No has comido en todo el día... he preparado algo para comer... debes descansar un momento...- Dijo él con voz ronca.

Kagome pestañeó rápidamente y desvió los ojos hacia la ventana. ¡Cielos!... ¡Había anochecido! Sí, en ese momento el estómago comenzó a hacer ruidos de hambre. Espera un poco ¿dijo que había preparado algo de comida, pensó luego con la mano en pomo, sintiéndose petrificada. Naa, seguro había oído mal. Abrió la puerta y el editor le sonrió.

- En verdad trabajas duro...

- ¿Dijiste que habías hecho la comida?- Preguntó sorprendida. Inuyasha asintió.

- Ven, la mesa esta preparada.

Desvió el rostro hacia la mesa. Pestañeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta que era verdad. Lo miró con reticencia y el hombre la obligó a sentarse, lo cual hizo dando un suspiro. Estas cosas no estaban ayudando, pensó Kagome con derrota, sabiendo que el amor que a veces creía extinto renacía esta vez más fuerte que nunca.

La comida era apetitosa y demasiado elaborada para la escritora. Es decir, una exquisita carne con salsa de almendras acompañada de unas papas en mantequilla muy deliciosas. Y ella que sólo sabía cocinar arroz y pastas instantáneas. Debía admitirlo, esto era un punto a favor de él.

- Dormiré en el sofá- Dijo de pronto, ella alzó la vista. ¡Cielos! Había olvidado ese "detalle"- Me he dado cuenta que no hay mas habitaciones en esta cabaña...- Agregó el hombre llevándose un trozo de carne jugoso a la boca.

- Esto es típico de Sango, ya que vive sola... - Respondió la joven bebiendo una copa de vino que él le ofreció.

- Si pero... aquí no esta sola, precisamente- Agregó con una sonrisa, sin mirarla. Kagome sonrió también.

- Cierto...

Inuyasha la observó con atención. Nunca habían estado de esa forma, a pesar de trabajar juntos más de un año. ¿Por qué? Siempre había algo que los separaba... tal vez... la culpa era de él mismo... consideraba a Kagome casi como un instrumento de trabajo y esta vez... esta vez todo era diferente.

Carraspeó llamando su atención.

- He leído varias veces el escrito, Kagome...

La chica evitó mirarlo y otra vez sintió una loca carrera de su corazón.

- Y sigo pensando que será un éxito, la historia basada en el Japón feudal esta muy ambientada y detallada, la trama muy bien estructurada, realmente te felicito...

- Gracias- Murmuró, bebiendo un sorbo más de vino, pero sin mirarlo.

Inuyasha se arrellanó más en la silla.

- Lo único que encuentro algo... mmmm incongruente... es que la protagonista sea una chica virgen aun... ¡Por Kami!... ¡Tiene 24 años!... ¡Nadie es virgen a los 24!

Kagome se atoró con el vino hasta el punto de casi asfixiarse, su rostro se tornó del rojo al casi morado y entonces Inuyasha se asustó. Se levantó al tiempo que ella lo hacía, la silla de Kagome cayó, todo fue un caos por un momento porque ella evitó que se le acercara a pesar de que aún tosía y casi le lagrimeaban los ojos. Al final la muchacha se calmó y bebió un poco más de vino. Sentía la garganta adolorida debido al impasse, pero más que eso se sentía horriblemente avergonzada, ridícula y humillada. Luego de un instante lo miró con rencor dejando la copa sobre la mesa.

- Tal vez deberías pensar que hay personas que no se acuestan con otras sólo por ansias de sexo...- Respondió mirándolo a los ojos- Hay gente que espera al verdadero amor para hacerlo... sobre todo las mujeres...

- Vamos... eso no es cierto...- Respondió Inuyasha sonriendo, como si fuera una broma – Nadie es virgen... a esa edad... amenos que sea una perdedora...

Lo miró con rencor y lo hubiera abofeteado si no fuera porque eso la delataría.

- Qué idiota eres, se nota que a pesar de andar con tantas, no conoces a las mujeres.- Respondió bruscamente, como nunca lo había hecho, faltaba poco para que le escupiera la cara. Ella volteó y se encerró en la habitación dando un portazo tan fuerte que toda la estructura tembló. E Inuyasha se quedó ahí, sin saber qué diablos había pasado para que ella se enfadara tanto... todo iba bien... espera un poco idiota Inuyasha... acaso... acaso Kagome... casi palideció. No... no podía ser cierto...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A** Hola, lo siento si los cap. no son más extensos como algunas quieren, pero también tengo vida ¿saben? jaja, además si fueran más largos me demoraría más en actualizar y sigo pensando que mejor dejar con gusto a poco que terminar aburriendo. 

Bueno, **gracias de todas formas por sus útiles y bien recibidos comentarios** _**y a todos quienes leen**_. Gracias otra vez.

Nos vemos y cuídense!

_**Lady Sakura**_


	7. Un Perdón muy Sincero

**Capítulo 7: "****Un Perdón muy Sincero**

Se mordió el labio tan fuerte que por poco sangraron, aun así las lágrimas se deslizaron lentamente por sus mejillas. Maldito... insensible... bastardo... jamás lo había odiado tanto como ahora... jamás... "perdedora"

Sollozó horriblemente cuando se lanzó a la cama. Ojalá nunca lo hubiera conocido, ojalá no hubiera venido ¡ojalá no se hubiera enamorado de ese idiota!

- Kagome... Kagome... ey ¿estas bien?

¡¡Uyyyy!!... ¡Como deseaba darle una bofetada! O varias tal vez. Lo escuchó a los lejos llamarla, como un eco, golpear la puerta muy despacito pero intermitentemente y luego el silencio total en la habitación. Al fin dejó de hacerlo, de molestarla. Cómo deseaba morirse en este momento... "perdedora", la palabra se repetía en su cabeza... ese imbécil... si comprendiera en realidad los sentimientos de las personas... si fuera más sensible, más atento... más... miró de reojo el notebook y estuvo a punto de lanzarlo lejos, arriesgando con eso todo lo que había escrito, pero al final dominó la razón. Suspiró pesadamente dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada, con los cabellos sueltos esta vez sobre los ojos, pegándose al rostro debido a las lágrimas. Inuyasha... porqué tenía que ser así... si supiera que desde que estaba enamorada de él no existía nadie más en su vida... tampoco podía concebirlo... entregarse a los brazos de otro... jamás... sin amor... jamás... idiota... tal vez... tal vez debería decirle de una vez... confesarle sus sentimientos... nooo ¡jamás!... ¡Idiota!

Llovía otra vez afuera y el viento sopló un poco más fuerte. Hacía frío en ese lugar, estaba húmedo, había una chimenea pero parecía que hacía mucho no había sido usada. Hubiera quemado las sillas y también la mesa pero sólo imaginar el rostro de Sango se arrepintió. Esperaba que al día siguiente estuviera el clima mejor para recolectar algo de leña, porque dudaba encontrar algo lo suficientemente grande y poderoso como para echar abajo un árbol. ¡Demonios! Que endemoniado frío hacía ahí. Se acurrucó la manta que encontró por ahí hasta el cuello y se acomodó varias veces sintiendo la dureza del sillón y lo pequeño que éste era (con lo cual se lamentó saber que debía dormir con las piernas media flectadas) La cabeza estaba sobre el borde, duro como un trozo de madera. ¡Demonios!... ¡Demonios! Esto debía ser un castigo, seguramente. Un castigo... volteó otra vez dando un fuerte suspiro. Qué estúpido había sido... ahora comprendía tantas cosas... tanta... inocencia... tanta turbación en alguien así...

- "_Las escenas de sexo a veces... son muy... como que le falta algo... no sé..."_

Inuyasha suspiró otra vez con fuerza y arropándose más la manta al cuello. Debió haberlo pensando mejor... él sabía que un escritor transmite en muchas ocasiones sus propias emociones y vivencias. Por supuesto no era siempre, pero... debió haberlo advertido en Kagome... ¿porqué le había costado abrir tanto los ojos con ella?... ¿Porqué sólo la miraba como una chiquilla?... ¿Cómo una hermanita? Hizo una mueca. Vamos, a quien engañamos, realmente debía reconocer que ella no sería nunca como su hermanita... no se tienen pensamientos ni sueños casi pecaminosos con las hermanitas, eso sería insano. ¡Diablos!... ¿Acaso Kagome le estaba provocando otra clase de sentimientos? Estaba siendo más que obvio. Frunció más el ceño. Eso no podía ser... él era... un maldito mujeriego, conocía sus sentimientos, seguro que pronto olvidaría lo que Kagome le estaba provocando... siempre sucedía lo mismo, estaba un tiempo con las mujeres y pronto el entusiasmo desaparecía... siempre era igual... siempre... y no quería tener que encapricharse con Kagome para luego... luego dejarla. Ella era muy sensible... ¡Diablos!... ¡Qué estaba pensando! Mejor era dormir e intentar olvidar todo lo que había meditado... lo importante aquí era pedir disculpas a Kagome... mañana a primera hora lo haría, sin falta.

Pero ella no salió de su habitación en toda la mañana. Sabiendo que no sacaba nada llamar a la puerta porque podría peligrar un golpe en la cabeza (y muy buen merecido se lo tendría), salió a caminar sin rumbo fijo. La lluvia caía fina y fría y eso no le importó mucho. Con las manos en los bolsillos caminó kilómetros hasta llegar al pueblito de Shöji, ahí decidió comprar algo de comida, ya que había echado un vistazo a la despensa de la cocina y con suerte había encontrado algo de comida fresca.

Cuando llegó a la casa estaba empapado, se sacudió la chaqueta y dejó las cosas envueltas en bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Fue al baño pequeño que estaba al lado de la sala de estar y sacó una toalla con la cual comenzó a secarse los cabellos. Mientras caminaba por la estancia sólo podía escuchar el sonido de sus propios pasos. Miró hacia la habitación y notó que ni siquiera la luz de la alcoba de reflejaba bajo la puerta ¿estaría dormida? Se preocupó, pero en cuanto se acercó la escuchó toser y entonces suspiró. Estaba viva.

Horas más tarde y luego de volver de la laguna, notó que la comida que había dejado en la cocina estaba intacta. Hizo una mueca ¿acaso Kagome decidió hibernar en la habitación? Qué caprichosa e infantil era, pensó luego, tensando completamente la mandíbula. Golpeó y la escuchó nuevamente toser. Frunció más el ceño.

- Kagome... ¿hasta cuando te quedarás ahí? No has comido desde ayer... - No le respondió. – Kagome.

- Ya voy.- Respondió inesperadamente. Entonces él sonrió. Bien, admitía que no era tan rencorosa.

La chica salió y ni siquiera lo miró. Estaba algo pálida y tenía los ojos muy hinchados, el cabello lo tenía envuelto en un palillo chino y vestía esta vez un sweater de lana y jeans desgastados. Ella caminó hasta la cocina y con movimientos muy lentos sacó la cafetera y la encendió. Él posó su mano sobre la suya, la joven se sobresaltó y lo miró de reojo retrocediendo un paso. Cómo le dolió a Inuyasha el que lo mirara casi con odio.

- He preparado...- Arrugó la frente al verla toser otra vez-... comida ¿estas enferma?

Ni siquiera le preguntó, deslizó su mano por debajo de su flequillo y palpó la temperatura. No tenía mucha calentura pero la tenía...

- No es nada- Se encogió de hombros y se apartó de él, esperando que estuviera pronto el café.

- Hay comida Kagome... una sopa... eso te hará bien.

La joven suspiró y al fin lo miró. Asintió débilmente sin decir nada. Él le sonrió y se apresuró a complacerla, o en realidad se estaba complaciendo él, con lo que le había dicho la noche anterior era capaz de andar en rodillas el día completo para pedir su perdón. ¿Llegaría a tanto?

La observó comer con cautela, ella parecía costarle el beber su sopa ¿estaría tan mala? Él la había encontrado bastante buena ¡vaya! Tal vez sus gustos se estaban distorsionando...

- ¿Muy mala?- Preguntó al fin, con voz ronca. Él tenía la cabeza afirmada con su mano, observándola minuciosamente, como si fuera algo irresistiblemente atrayente. Kagome alzo el rostro y negó con la cabeza.

- No, no es eso... es que me duele algo la garganta.- Respondió, dejando lo que quedaba de sopa y apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.- Un resfrío... nada importante.

- Si es importante- Murmuró ronco. La muchacha ni siquiera lo miró. Realmente estaba siendo hielo a pesar de su calentura en fiebre.- Kagome... ¿no sería mejor volver? Este clima es algo húmedo y frío.

La joven se puso de pie lentamente y suspiró.

- Si quieres vete tu, al fin y al cabo nadie te invitó, yo me quedo aquí.

¡Auch! Eso había dolido, y en sus sentimientos. Esos nunca le dolían. La miró con cautela. Kagome sí sabía como herirlo.

Ella tosió otra vez y caminó hasta el dormitorio. La siguió y le tomó el brazo, esta vez la joven no se sobresaltó, alzó sus ojos apagados a él y el hombre sintió una extraña punzada en el estómago. La contempló un momento, un instante que fue demasiado eterno. Kagome frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Interrumpió los nacientes pensamientos que lo turbaban y confundían. No podía evitarlo, encontraba que ella era bella a pesar de su despeinado peinado y su desgarbada ropa. Sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, parecían transmitir sólo calor e inocencia que lo sorprendió y lo conmovió ¿por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de eso?

- Inuyasha...

Pestañeó varias veces y al final la soltó. De pronto él sintió un temblor en el cuerpo y un calor tenue y suave en su pecho, la respiración se volvió dificultosa, la garganta seca y sus ojos estaban fijos en la mirada de ella, luego en sus labios húmedos. Jamás había tenido oportunidad de contemplarla tan cerca como ahora ni tan descaradamente.

Kagome frunció el ceño y volteó, creyendo que estaba loco. La tomó fuerte de la cintura y la acercó a su pecho, ella dio un pequeño gritito sorprendida por su actitud, sintió el aliento caliente en su cuello, la presión dura y fuerte de su pecho en su espalda, la mano grande y posesiva alrededor de su cintura. Era Inuyasha quien hacía eso... ¡¡era él!... ¿No estaría delirando?... ¿No sería acaso algo producto de la fiebre? Intentó moverse pero no tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo. El aroma inconfundible de su fragancia varonil la invadió por completo. Se quedó muda de asombro y temblorosa, a la expectativa.

- Perdóname...- Dijo al fin.

Kagome retuvo el aliento, sorprendida y confundida. Cómo deseaba que ese momento fuera... ¡Kami Sama! Sentía el corazón deshacerse de amor. Pero no, no podía estar pensando cosas... esto... seguro era un malentendido... no lo que estaba imaginando. Él aflojó la presión de su mano y entonces ella volteó, se separó un poco mirándolo atentamente, no podía evitarlo, sabía que estaba roja de pura vergüenza hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

- Perdóname, por lo que dije anoche...- Agregó él con la mirada fija en ella.

Sentía que la garganta le dolía mucho, más que el dolor de la posible amigdalitis, era el dolor de la pena. Ahh, sí, lo de "perdedora". "Perdedora". Si supiera que ella sólo lo había amado a él ¿cómo podría entregarse a los brazos de otro amándolo a él? Eso era imposible, impensable.

- Esta bien- Respondió al fin calmándose y desviando la mirada- No hay problema.

- Sí lo hay...- Interrumpió apasionado y clavando sus ojos dorados en ella. Kagome lo miró expectante otra vez reteniendo el aliento.-... lo que dije fue una estupidez... ni siquiera sé porqué lo dije... es obvio que no debo... asumir...- Recalcó la palabra y la chica tuvo escalofríos, desvió sus ojos de él, esto era muy vergonzoso-... no debo asumir... actitudes o acciones de otros sólo porque yo ya las pasé... perdóname, en verdad lo lamento mucho.

La joven escritora supo que él había adivinado que ella era... que ella nunca... ¡Diablos! Se había delatado sola, esto era en realidad muy vergonzoso. Inuyasha de pronto deslizó su mano en su nuca, se sobresaltó pero no se movió, se había paralizado nuevamente, lo miró expectante ¿qué estaba sucediendo entre ellos?... ¿Porqué él se comportaba sí? Si supiera lo mucho que eso en verdad... lastimaba porque si lo pensaba... sólo servía para alimentar su romanticismo... bajó la vista tranquilizándose y posó su mano sobre la suya, para que la soltara.

- Esta bien, te creo.

- Deberíamos volver ¿y si enfermas más?

Kagome rió y se separó. Inuyasha comprendió que el "encanto" había sido roto. Apretó los puños de su mano aun evocando la suavidad del cuello de ella.

- Un resfrío lo he tenido mil veces ¿además para qué volver? No, me aburriría mucho en casa...- Negó con la cabeza caminando hasta la habitación, sabía que él la seguía, ella se subió a la cama y abrió el notebook- No, me gusta este lugar y no me iré hasta acabar esta novela.

- Eres muy tenaz... deberías disfrutar la vida un poco...- Sugirió, levantando una ceja. – Salir tal vez... con un... amigo... quizás.

Ella volvió a reír y toser. Suspiró pesadamente mientras se concentraba en el escrito.

- Estas igual que Sango... ¡Diablos! Esta en línea... ¡Hola!- Enrojeció cuando se dio cuenta que la webcam estaba encendida, a través de los parlantes escuchó Inuyasha la inconfundible voz de la Jefa de Diseño.

- ¿Cómo estas?... ¿disfrutas tus vacaciones? Estas algo pálida ¿estas enferma?

Kagome sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- No, no, un resfrío, y algo en la garganta, pero nada grave.

- Bien... yo aquí estoy en la playa, es un lugar precioso, aproveché de comunicarme contigo porque estaba preocupada... que bien que haya señal... a veces no la hay... ¿has escrito algo?

- Sí, sí... bastante- Respondió con una leve sonrisa, apenas mirando de reojo a Inuyasha que estaba sentado cerca suyo, pero afortunadamente fuera del alcance de la webcam.

- Ahh cómo me alegro, yo sabía que ibas a estar mejor sin el odioso de Inuyasha jaja- Kagome sonrió a medias-... cómo me hubiera gustado verle la cara cuando supo que no estabas... ¿le dejaste un recado o algo?

Kagome se mordió el labio y carraspeó.

- Bueno... sí, él supo que me iba y pues...

- ¡Debe haberse arrancado los cabellos! Lo conozco... se hace el amable pero en realidad pierde bastante rápido la paciencia.

- Qué bien me conoces, Sango- Dijo él posándose al lado de Kagome. La muchacha lo miró atónita y Kagome cerró con fuerza los ojos. ¡Diablos! Ella pensaba que Inuyasha se quedaría tranquilito como un cachorro bueno... seee, seguro. – Me conoces más que a mi mismo... ¿qué tal Miroku?... ¿Aún te soporta?

La escritora se tapó el rostro con una mano de pura vergüenza. No tenía que mirar la cara de su amiga porque ya imaginaba su expresión.

- Qué... qué... ¿¿qué haces ahí??- Chilló horrorizada.

Kagome se dio valor y empujó al editor de su lado. Miró con seriedad a pesar de que los ojos desorbitados de su amiga le eran atemorizantes y a la vez graciosos.

- Él llegó aquí no sé aun cómo... pero esta bien, se ha portado... dignamente- Respondió sin muchos ánimos.

- ¿Pero cómo llegaste ahí?... ¿Quién te lo dijo? Maldito controlador...- Reprochó Sango casi hirviendo de pura rabia. Otra vez Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y sonrió.

- Dile a tu novio que controle su lengua... tal vez la culpa la tienes tu por usársela demasiado.

La joven escritora soportó estoicamente la risa, pero al fin pudo entender cómo era que Inuyasha había llegado hasta ahí. Sango pareció controlarse y entonces se calmó, aunque estaba de muy mal humor.

- Ehh bien, Kagome... esta semana llegaron muchas cartas a tu casa y te las reenvié a mi casilla que esta en el correo del pueblo, por si quieres leerlas.

- Me agradaría mucho, gracias Sango- Respondió sonriente.

La Jefa de Diseño se le quedó mirando un rato y luego murmuró.

- ¿Aun sigue ahí?- Kagome negó con la cabeza, Inuyasha al fin la había dejado sola en la habitación- No permitas que te controle, tu trabaja tranquilamente y trata de echarlo de ahí, no quiero que mi guarida se contamine con su presencia...

- Esta bien...

- ¡¡Y que ni se atreva a tocarme las cosas!!

Kagome sólo asintió rápidamente intentando no pensar mucho en el gato de porcelana que él le había quebrado. Cielos... esperaba que no hubiera una catástrofe a su llegada cuando Sango se enterara del destino de su decoración.

Cuando la señal se cortó, la escritora suspiró y se tendió en la cama. La garganta le dolía mucho y sentía que sudaba a pesar de tener frío. Tal vez debería tomar alguna clase de medicina o algo, no fuera a enfermarse y... teniendo a Inuyasha ahí aquello no sería nada agradable. Él se acercó al umbral con una sonrisa. Kagome comprendió que intentaba hacer méritos por su presencia inoportuna y también por la estupidez que había dicho la noche anterior. Sí, no era tonta, era romántica, pero no ciega, pensó. Todo lo cariñoso y amable que estaba siendo era solamente para enmendar su error.

- Si quieres voy al pueblo a... buscar las cartas... – La miró fijo- Y algo de medicina, te haría bien.

La muchacha lo contempló. Cielos... tan amable... pero aún recordaba su hiriente comentario. Sí, estaba actuando de esa forma sólo para tener su completo perdón. Suspiró derrotada y finalmente asintió. Inuyasha Inuyasha... pensó, si se diera valor y le revelara la verdad de su corazón... ¿qué sucedería?... ¿sería ella capaz de confesarle al fin sus sentimientos? Sólo imaginarlo la dejó sin aliento y con el corazón desbocado... no... mejor que nunca lo supiera... nunca...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: **Gracias por sus comentarios** **y a todos quienes leen**. 

Como ven, la moraleja es no dejarse llevar por la "impresión", por las fachas, la edad o por como escribe, nunca demos por hecho algo de lo cual no estamos seguro. Como Inu, que pensó que con 24 años Kagome no era una chica inocente, jaja.

Bueno, nos vemos, gracias por su apoyo y cuídense mucho.

_**Lady Sakura**_


	8. Conteniendo el Deseo

**Capítulo 8: "****Conteniendo el Deseo**

Para cuando él regresó, Kagome no estaba en la cabaña. Sintió un ligero temblor en las piernas, frunció el ceño y se inquietó inevitablemente pensando en dónde estaba.

El clima seguía casi igual, estaba muy nublado pero no llovía, aunque la humedad en el ambiente era molesta. Inuyasha, con un paquete de regular tamaño repleto de cartas de fans, caminaba por el sendero oscuro de tierra preguntándose en donde estaría ella.

Llegó a la orilla del lago en donde había un pequeño muelle de madera. Suspiró aliviado cuando la vio sentada casi al final de el, pensativa, con la vista fija en las oscuras aguas. El hombre se acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo a su lado Kagome alzó la vista a él y le sonrió. Inuyasha pensó que todo era bello en ese momento. El lugar, el momento, el día, Kagome...

Se sentó a su lado y le entregó el paquete de sobres, ella sonrió más al notar lo pesado que este era.

- No deberías estar aquí- Dijo frunciendo el ceño. La muchacha acarició casi inconscientemente el encargo, sabiendo que ahí estaban los comentarios de sus queridos admiradores.- Kagome... – Él tocó otra vez su frente y sus ojos se posaron con reproche en su vista.- Aún tienes fiebre...

- Deja de actuar como termómetro- Acotó ella en cambio, sonriendo divertida y desviando la vista al lago- Nadie se muere de un resfrío. Además se supone que debo salir... estando en lugar tan bonito ¿cómo me voy a pasar todo el tiempo encerrada en la cabaña?

Pensamiento pecaminoso alentándolo. Inuyasha respiró fuertemente y desvió la vista hacia el cono nevado del monte Fuji.

- Es cierto... – Respondió ronco. Estaba atardeciendo y de pronto el viento sopló con más fuerza. Kagome tosió, él frunció la frente y se quitó la chaqueta, poniéndosela sobre los hombros, ella le agradeció con la mirada.- Kagome... ya es hora de volver, esta haciendo frío... además traje algunas medicinas... sería bueno que las tomaras antes de dormir.

La escritora le sonrió y asintió. Se puso de pie lentamente y cuando él se posó en frente suyo, ella se acercó y le besó la mejilla.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

La miró atónito, con la garganta seca y con el cuerpo que de pronto pareció no responderle. La sensación de sus suaves labios en su mejilla parecía haberse grabado ahí como una marca, los sentía, labios ardientes y suaves. ¡Demonios, Kagome!... ¿Qué diablos le había hecho para estar pensando cosas así?

&&&&&&&

Estaba concentrado sentado en el sofá, con el notebook en sus piernas leyendo concentradamente la novela por enésima vez, extrañándose de no marcar ninguna parte que le pareciera poco sustentable, y sintiendo que su corazón latía como loco cada vez que los personajes principales intercambiaban palabras. Había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de las cosas... y él había sido ciego tanto tiempo... apartó la vista del escrito y la miró bajo sus anteojos, observándola con minuciosidad mientras ella escribía rápidamente, luego se detenía y suspiraba, no duraba mucho y volvía a escribir rápidamente, haciendo gestos graciosos con su boca y su frente. Era muy graciosa. Se encontró suspirando pesadamente. Apartó rápidamente la vista de la joven, sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo y evitando pensar más allá. Se estaba preocupando y fijando demasiado en ella. Eso no era bueno, no para él... sino para Kagome.

La muchacha se detuvo finalmente y suspiró, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del sillón. Luego miró las cartas que estaban en frente suyo, eran muchas y apenas había leído la mitad. Inuyasha se quitó los anteojos y sonrió.

- ¿No deberías acostarte?

- Eres peor que un padre...- Musitó de mala gana, sin mirarlo, leyendo concentradamente una carta. Luego sonrió y un súbito sonrojo adornó sus mejillas. Inuyasha se levantó y se acercó a ella intrigado.

- Un... ¿admirador?- Preguntó ronco y dubitativo.

- Bueno...

El hombre le arrebató la carta de las manos y ni siquiera escuchó las protestas de Kagome. Era ese tipo de cosas que ella detestaba. Podía estar comportándose a la perfección y luego era todo un déspota, como si dirigiera su vida, no, como si tuviera el derecho de controlarlo todo.

- Eres un irrespetuoso- Gruñó la joven bebiendo la limonada que él le había preparado- Sólo te perdono porque esto esta muy bueno...

El editor leía muy concentradamente la carta, luego sonrió casi burlonamente. Qué tipo más patético, pensó. Alabándola con palabras tan cursis... que mala forma de redactar y de expresarse...

- Quiere que chateen...- Murmuró, mirando a Kagome. Ella hizo una mueca.

- Ehhh... sí... eso quiere hace tiempo...- Se pasó la mano por el desordenado flequillo.

- Ah ¿si?... y... ¿y porqué no lo haces?- No supo porque lo dijo, pero lo dijo. Kagome lo miró muy seria un eterno momento.

Inuyasha sabía lo que estaría pensando. Sí, ahora que todo estaba claro en cuanto a los sentimientos de ella por él... claro, no era ciego... y basta ya de tanta negación... las cosas eran tan obvias... los escritos de aquella muchacha lo decían todo... claro, no todo, pero también comprendía el que Kagome describiera un hombre que fuera perfecto y no como él era en realidad.

- "_Kagome podía estar basándose en ti pero ella me dijo que su héroe no era un egocéntrico y mujeriego como tú..." _

El hombre sentía que le dolía el pecho y entonces se relamió los labios. Él no quería lastimarla ni herirla... no... admitía que tenía miedo... ella era su amiga... su compañera, no podría corresponderle de la forma romántica que se merecía ¿para qué?... ¿Para después dejarla? Porque admitámoslo, era obvio que ella le entusiasmaba como mujer pero... ¿Cuánto duraría su entusiasmo? Se conocía... nunca duraba lo suficiente... no, mejor que se enamorara de otro.

- Tú... ¿crees?- Gimió la muchacha bajando la vista, derrotada. Inuyasha comenzó a caminar por la pequeña estancia. No quería mirarla a la cara porque sabría que le rompería el corazón. No podía mirarla pero notando el tono de su voz era suficiente para herirlo y hacerlo sentir un desgraciado.

- Pues sí... desde que te conozco... más de 1 año... nunca te he visto con alguien... y eso es mucho tiempo... deberías intentarlo... quien sabe...

Se produjo un silencio y al final Inuyasha tuvo el valor de volver el rostro nuevamente a ella.

- Tú siempre dices que nos conocemos desde hace 1 año... – Dijo Kagome con una leve sonrisa-... pero yo siempre supe de ti cuando estábamos en la Universidad... es más... muchas veces te vi... por supuesto nunca reparaste en mi...

Sus ojos dorados brillaron intensamente. Eso no lo sabía. Es decir, sabía que habían estudiado en la misma universidad y eso había sido una graciosa casualidad. Pero ella jamás le había dicho que lo había visto, que sabía de él, que lo conocía.

- Quieres decir... que ya me conocías...- Musitó lento. La joven asintió débilmente.

- De vista... y también sabía tu nombre... bueno...- Sonrió-... tenías una reputación...

Inuyasha comprendió a lo que se refería. Entonces lo entendió completamente. De ahí la primera novela, ella ya sentía algo por él. Claro, lo conocía de antes... y él... tantos años... entonces frunció el ceño moviendo levemente la cabeza. Había que hacer que Kagome se enamorara de otro, que se interesara por otro. ¡Diablos! Se sentía tan... malditamente ciego... tantos años... tanto tiempo... no, Kagome ¿por qué? Nadie ama a alguien por tanto tiempo, nadie...

- Bueno...- Carraspeó entregándole la carta y evitando mirarla-... este hombre quiere saber más de ti... deberías intentarlo... dale una oportunidad...

Kagome borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Tuvo deseos de llorar, Inuyasha la estaba lanzando a los brazos de otro, oh, claro, ella no estaba a la altura de sus refinados gustos, por supuesto. Tonta Kagome ¡tonta! Tomó la esquela de su mano y bajó la vista, sus ojos se intentaron concentrar en las letras del individuo. Tuvo escalofríos y no pudo evitarlo.

- Sinceramente... este tipo de... relaciones... me da escalofríos...

Inuyasha no pudo evitar acariciarle el flequillo con ternura, ella lo miró expectante, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios húmedos. Él esquivó su mirada rápidamente y sonrió.

- No debes temer... anda... date una oportunidad... uno nunca sabe... lo que vendrá... si no lo intentas ¿verdad?

Cómo le dolía que la alejara más de su lado. Ella se mordió un dedo cuando él volteó alejándose de su lado.

- Kagome, no te pongas nerviosa por eso...

- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy nerviosa?

Él volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa que derretía inevitablemente su corazón.

- Porque siempre que estas nerviosa, te muerdes el dedo...

Se lo quitó rápidamente de la boca sintiendo vergüenza.

Inuyasha... Inuyasha ¿por qué me alejas así de ti? Tonta, porque él no te quiere y no te querrá nunca. No es el Inuyasha de tus novelas... él no es perfecto, si remotamente te correspondiera ¿Por cuánto tiempo sería? Naaa, jamás nunca se fijaría en ella... él no lograba descubrir sus sentimientos... tal vez era bueno, después de todo, intentarlo con este chico... Kouga, decía su firma... quien sabe... tal vez... podría intentarlo... a pesar de lo mucho que le incomodaba tener este tipo de relación... bien, lo agregaría a su Messenger. A ver qué tal...

El hombre se fue a la cocina y bebió un buen vaso de agua. ¡Diablos Inuyasha!... ¿Qué había hecho? Arrugó la frente y se mentalizó que eso era lo mejor. Que Kagome conociera a alguien, que se enamora de un hombre que la respetara y la valorara. ¡Diablos! Pero porqué se arrepentía tanto de sus palabras y aun así encontraba que había sido lo correcto. Salió por la puerta trasera recibiendo el aire frío de la noche. Quería alejarse de ahí, de pronto sentía el irrefrenable deseo de volver y detenerla... que él... que él... la lluvia comenzó a caer otra vez e Inuyasha posó sus ojos en el horizonte negro. Mejor dejaba las cosas así.

&&&&&&&

Kagome sonrió nerviosamente e inventó una excusa, algo así como que debía ir a un evento y que no podía demorar más. El hombre fue amable y en extremo adulador. Pero era agradable, pensó admitiéndolo un poco. Aun así... había algo que no le gustaba... algo que la incomodaba. Suspiró afirmando la mano en el rostro cuando él desapareció de su Messenger. No tardó mucho en aparecer Sango, otra vez, ella encendió la webcam y la saludó.

- ¿Cómo estas?... ¿pasó algo?- Preguntó, al notar el rostro serio de la Jefa de Diseño.

- Mmm lo mismo iba a preguntarte...- Murmuró como si la estuviera inspeccionando-... ¿esta Inuyasha por ahí aun?

- No quiere marcharse, pero no te preocupes...- Sonrió la escritora-... no ha tomado ninguna de tus cosas...- Excepto una pero esperaba que su amiga no se acordara del dichoso gato.

- Así que no se ha marchado... ¿esta por ahí en este instante?

Kagome frunció el ceño ¿a qué venían tantas preguntas?

- Bueno... no, escuché la puerta de atrás... debe haber salido a dar un paseo o algo... no esta en la cabaña.

- Bien- Dijo la chica en actitud seria- Kagome, escúchame bien. Pero escúchame. Ten mucho cuidado con Inuyasha, mucho ¿entiendes?

La muchacha levantó una ceja, sin comprender muy bien sus palabras ¿cómo que debía cuidarse mucho de Inuyasha? Casi sonrió, pero la otra arrugó más la frente.

- Qué dices... Sango- Musitó apenas.

- Que te conozco, amiga... y ahora que estas a solas con tu editor, esto puede terminar muy mal, lo conoces, sabes que es un mujeriego, por eso no sacarás nada provechoso con él...

Se le desencajó la mandíbula y sus mejillas se colorearon de un súbito carmín.

- ¿¿Qué estas diciendo??- Gimió-... pero... pero... cómo se te ocurre...

- No soy tonta, Kagome... no creas que me tragué el cuento ese de que el héroe de tus novelas no es Inuyasha y que lo detestas porque es un mujeriego... el amor es ciego y tu lo amas a pesar de todos sus defectos.- La joven se quedó estática y enmudeció. Sango parecía estar algo molesta hablándole, no, parecía querer estar ahí para apartarla de él- Están los dos solos ahí... y temo que caigas en sus redes...

- Estas loca...- Dijo la escritora al fin meneando la cabeza-... estas loca... si... bien... si me gustara Inuyasha ¿crees que él se fijaría en mi?

- Te siguió hasta ahí- Respondió rápidamente y con convicción- Algo pretende, ten cuidado, se puede aprovechar de tu debilidad- Fue su brutal contestación. Kagome se quedó con los labios temblorosos, luego meneó la cabeza.

- Estas siendo... – Se tocó la sien porque le dolió la cabeza-... escucha, Sango... estas imaginado cosas...- Se entristeció pero debía decirlo, al fin y al cabo era verdad-... no esta pasando nada de lo que crees... además Inuyasha se ha portado muy atento conmigo... no se aprovecha de mi _debilidad_ ni nada por el estilo... me estima... yo a él...- Suspiró tristemente-... incluso... incluso me da los mismos consejos que tú me das, eso de buscar un chico y salir... me ha animado a ello... y... bueno ¿recuerdas el de la carta azul? Pues... Inuyasha lo leyó y dijo que me diera una oportunidad... se comporta igual a ti, así que no debes nada de temer- Sonrió con amargura.

Su amiga la miró fijamente un eterno instante y luego suspiró, aflojó el rostro de tensión pero no lo suficiente.

- Bien... si... dices que las cosas van así... entonces... bien por... ti. Escúchame amiguita, es que no quiero que te lastimen...

- Tranquila Sango, sé cuidarme, soy una adulta.

Sango se mordió el labio y comprendió. Es cierto, Kagome era una adulta, al fin y al cabo, una chica independiente, trabajadora, responsable... pero enamorada... y es que... a pesar de su edad, Kagome seguía siendo una chiquilla para ella... y era muy sensible... no quería que la lastimaran... menos un cerdo como ese Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&

Entró muy sigiloso en la cabaña, completamente empapado y con frío. Kagome, que estaba en su habitación, bajó de un brinco de la cama a encontrarlo. Se quedó estática cuando sus ojos se encontraron, recordando de inmediato la advertencia de su amiga. Él le sonrió con ironía mientras se dirigía al baño, la muchacha lo siguió dubitativa al principio, preocupada después.

- ¿Sucede algo?

Se secó los cabellos con la toalla y contestó sin mirarla.

- No, claro que no.

Kagome se le quedó mirando un momento con preocupación.

- Estas tan empapado... no debiste salir... hace frío...

Inuyasha terminó se secarse y la miró con una sonrisa que le provocó escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Te preocupas por mí?

- Sólo devuelvo la mano- Respondió rápidamente, sonrojándose.

El hombre se acercó y estuvo a punto de posar su mano sobre la frente de la chica, luego se reprimió y se ladeó mirándose en el espejo mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa.

- ¿Y como te encuentras? Deberías estar acostada ahora mismo.

Kagome desvió la vista cuando él se quitó la camisa, de pronto un temblor inesperado la invadió por completo. ¡Oh!... ¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar así? No debería, menos ahora, porque Inuyasha ya la había lanzado a los brazos de otro. Pero... era su propia culpa también, jamás le había revelado sus verdaderos sentimientos... ¡Oh! Pero... es que era tan difícil. Si pudiera decírselo, si pudiera confesarle lo que sentía por él... ¿cambiarían las cosas? Suspiró tristemente. Probablemente no.

- Lo haré...- Murmuró apenas.

La joven volteó y entonces él la tomó inesperadamente del brazo. Ella se asustó y volteó mirándola confundida, Inuyasha posó sus ojos en su mirada, los labios varoniles temblaron como si quisiera decir algo. "_De pronto, su mirada del color del fuego se clavó en sus pupilas como si quisiera desnudar más que su alma_".

Kagome sintió un agudo dolor en el corazón al sentirlo nuevamente tan cerca y recordar lo que había escrito, pero luego se relajó. Esto era... coincidencia o sólo ella estaba imaginando, además, no era primera vez que estaban así, no debía ilusionarse ni pensar más allá, Inuyasha la estimaba, eso era todo, le había quedado más que claro esta misma noche. Le sonrió y le acarició la dura mejilla, en un movimiento inesperado él se acercó y posó sus labios en ella, Kagome echó un pie atrás y el hombre enredó su mano tras su nuca y la otra se aferró fuerte a su muñeca, impidiéndole alejarse. La joven gimió al sentir sus labios fríos sobre los suyos, húmedos debido a las gotas de lluvia, el corazón le dio un vuelco y el cuerpo se debilitó. Fue un beso demasiado impetuoso, la presión de sus labios sobre los suyos fue inesperada y posesiva. Antes de que pasara cualquier cosa Inuyasha se apartó y la muchacha lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, impresionada. Finalmente el editor la soltó suavemente, sin decir una sola palabra y ella tampoco fue capaz de decir algo, de pronto estaba muy pálida y asustada.

Inuyasha la observó marcharse a su habitación y sintió un vuelco en el corazón. De alguna forma había sido demasiado brusco, rudo con ella... pero es que...él se pasó la mano por el rostro sintiéndose un bastardo. Kagome, Kagome... ¿porqué tenía que estar sintiendo deseo por ella? Deseo... deseos de quemar aquellas cartas infames de admiradores libidinosos, deseo de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla, deseos de soltarle el cabello y enredar su mano en ellos, aspirar el aroma de su suave cuello y perderse en el calor de su cuerpo. Maldición... aquella caminata bajo la lluvia sólo había ennegrecido y pervertido sus pensamientos... tal vez él mismo lo había provocado cuando la instó a entablar una relación con aquel sujeto... sólo pensarlo se reprochaba lo imbécil que era... ella no podía relacionarse con cualquiera... con un... estúpido que pretendía alabarla con halagos baratos... ¡Demonios! Y él mismo la había instado a corresponderle...

Vestía un pantalón de pijama de tela un poco gruesa y una camiseta blanca de algodón, tiritaba de puro frío a pesar de tener la manta hasta la barbilla. ¡Demonios! Todo mal, todo mal... esto se estaba volviendo tortuoso ¿para qué estaba ahí? Era un idiota... tal vez lo mejor sería volver a casa... volver a su vida y olvidarse de ella... satisfacer sus deseos en Kikyo... ¡demonios!... ¡Kikyo! Ella ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba ¿porqué la había olvidado? Había salido como un loco tras Kagome...

La escuchó toser, era muy tarde ya y él que pensaba que era el único con insomnio. Apartó la manta y se levantó, aun sintiéndose aturdido por lo que le había hecho. No había podido evitarlo, ni siquiera ahora podía evitarlo... deseaba más... deseaba poder...

- Kagome...- Susurró golpeando con sus nodillos la puerta.

- ¿Si?

Él tragó con fuerza y la abrió. Ella se sentó en la cama, a pesar de estar acostada llevaba el cabello amarrado y tenía las mejillas muy rojas y los ojos vidriosos.

- ¿Te... encuentras bien?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz y una mirada de preocupación. Ella se recostó en la cama nuevamente.

- Hace mucho frío...- Musitó y luego frunció el ceño mirándolo con atención- ¡Oh! Y tu estas... durmiendo allí...

Le sonrió provocativamente.

- Podríamos darnos calor mutuamente.

Lo miró atónita y las palabras de Sango volvieron a su cabeza, incluido el beso de hacía un par de horas. Oh pero... ¿a quien engañaba? Eso no había sido... un beso... es decir, tal vez ni siquiera eso, él sólo había posado sus labios sobre los suyos, nada más, eso no era prácticamente un beso.

Pero no sabía que decirle... esto era... un juego muy peligroso. ¡Bah! Estas loca Kagome, pensó luego, no te haría nada porque no te comparas con las modelos con las que él esta. Le sonrió y asintió para sorpresa de Inuyasha que lo había tirado a broma. De pronto creyó que lo más cuerdo era disculparse y volver al incómodo sofá... por otra parte ya llevaba varios días en aquel minúsculo lugar que lo detestaba enormemente... estaba ahí, indeciso, volver o arriesgarse... el sofá o Kagome. Sonrió provocativamente pensando que eso no era una comparación coherente.

- Podría contagiarte con mi resfriado- Advirtió ella cuando él se acercó.

El hombre abrió las cobijas del otro extremo de la cama y se acostó. Afortunadamente esta era lo bastante amplia para no tocarse, pero aún así Inuyasha pensó que estar en la misma cama era la cosa más excitable que le había sucedido estos días.

- No te preocupes...- Respondió él afirmando la mano en la cabeza, de lado, y observándola con atención-... no me enfermo nunca.

- Que suerte la tuya- Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa nerviosa. Se acomodó más las mantas hasta el cuello y sus labios temblaron. Fue entonces que él notó el ligero tono azulado de ellos... y de lo brillante de su frente. Estiró su mano y la posó sobre sus ardientes mejillas, ella pestañeó rápidamente, turbada otra vez como siempre sucedía cuando sentía su tacto.

- Tienes mucha fiebre...

- Te dije que podrías contagiarte... tal vez sería mejor que yo me fuera al sofá y...

El hombre se acercó cuando ella ya se había sentado en la cama, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su pecho. Kagome respiró fuertemente bajando el rostro, evitando mirarlo a la cara y temblando otra vez descontroladamente. Frunció el ceño, se sentía muy débil para luchar contra él... o tal vez... no quería luchar...

- Inu... yasha...

Posó ambas manos sobre su pecho robusto y de pronto, sólo cuando él acercó sus labios a su cuello, se dio cuenta que fácil que había caído. Sango tenía razón... tenía... razón... ¿pero qué importaba? Ahí estaba Inuyasha... Inuyasha... alguien que pensó que jamás siquiera la tocaría... estaba en la misma cama, dándole besos suaves y ardorosos en el cuello, acariciando la cintura con sus manos de puro fuego. Jadeó y dejó de pensar en los convencionalismos.

- Kagome...- Susurró de forma escalofriante en su oído. Ella gimió cuando deslizó su mano en su nuca otra vez, deshizo el peinado y los cabellos cayeron suaves tras su espalda, Inuyasha acercó la nariz a ellos, embriagándose de su aroma dulce y afrutado. Con los ojos entrecerrados acercó su boca a la suya, otra vez sus labios se posaron en los cálidos de ella, los acarició con infinita delicadeza, Kagome sentía que esto era un sueño, un sueño demasiado real. Alzó sus brazos y lo abrazó al cuello, el hombre atrapó su labio superior, absorbiéndolo con intensidad, ella inclinó la cabeza y de pronto una ola de calor la invadió. Ya no tenía frío, pero sí sentía que todo daba vueltas... todo... ¿no estaría delirando?- Kagome...- Susurro él entre sus labios, la muchacha entreabrió los ojos y su mirada se quedó atrapada en la dorada y brillante suya. - ... estas afiebrada...

Pestañeó rápidamente abriendo más sus ojos y luego el hombre se apartó como si despertara a la realidad. Ella respiraba fuertemente conmocionada aun por lo que acababa de pasar, ya ni siquiera tenía frío, al contrario, ardía completamente pero no estaba muy segura si era producto de la fiebre. Se ovilló como un bebé y se posó de lado para mirarlo.

- Inuyasha... – La joven sonrió con amargura-... oye, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi...

Él ladeó la cabeza y la miró fijamente, con extrema seriedad. Parecía pensar mil cosas, Kagome sabía reconocer cuando Inuyasha pensaba o meditaba algo, y en ese instante era obvio que pensaba en lo que había sucedido... fue tenso aquel momento, silencioso en demasía. ¿Se estaría reprochando?... ¿Le pediría acaso una tonta disculpa?... ¿Qué iba a decir ella?

- No estoy arrepentido- Dijo de pronto, acercándose nuevamente a ella. La muchacha frunció el ceño y luego se sorprendió cuando Inuyasha se posó sobre su cuerpo. Era exquisitamente pesado y casi enseguida sintió que bajo sus brazos su propio cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente a él.- Creí que podría arrepentirme de besarte... – Susurró cerca de su rostro, mirándola fijo con sus ojos dorados y oscuros por el deseo-... pero no... quiero más... quiero... probarte ahora...- Sus palabras apasionadas y sinceras la enmudecieron y paralizaron, Inuyasha acercó su boca y la besó con frenesí, esta vez ella sintió el calor de su lengua invadiéndola por completo, saboreándola, explorándola, gimió ante aquel contacto tan íntimo que creyó perder la razón, y entonces finalmente le respondió, perdiéndose en una batalla de besos entre los dos, descontroladamente...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: **Gracias por los mensajes** _**y a todos quienes leen**_. 

Nos vemos, cuídense y son bienvenidos sus útiles reviews.

_**Lady Sakura**_


	9. Decisión

**Capítulo 9: "****Decisión**

Sus besos eran dulces, irresistibles y apasionados. Kagome jadeó ante los roces cada vez más fuertes, su lengua más osada, su boca más exigente. Sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba aire y necesitaba volver a la realidad, esto no estaba pasando, no podía estar pasando. Su cuerpo se convulsionó cuando Inuyasha deslizó sus manos cálidas bajo la tela de su pijama, apartó la boca de la de él a duras penas, los labios del hombre húmedos y hambrientos se deslizaron hacia su cuello, entonces la muchacha entreabrió los ojos, recordando otra vez las palabras de Sango. Sango... esto... era un juego... un juego cruel de Inuyasha... ¿debería evitarlo? El hombre volvió a besarla en la boca, ella sintió de pronto que caía a un abismo poco a poco, la cabeza le dio vueltas, ya ni siquiera sabía qué estaba pasando, sólo sabía que se perdía en un mar de caricias, besos y un calor extremadamente agobiante.

Él se apartó y la miró con ojos llenos de deseo, bajó la vista y desabotonó los dos primeros botones de su pijama, miró otra vez a Kagome que parecía estar completamente en shock, pues de pronto estaba inmóvil y con los ojos completamente cerrados. Inuyasha jadeó y luego de que vio que ella no se movía se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba desmayada. Se apartó rápidamente casi cayéndose de la cama. El primer impulso fue tomarle la muñeca, notando las pulsaciones suaves y lentas. Suspiró pesadamente. Sin duda se había desmayado. ¡Demonios!... ¿Qué había pasado? Se sintió un aprovechador miserable al notar como la fiebre parecía haber aumentado en ella, tenía la frente sudorosa, los cabellos húmedos, y el vaivén de su pecho comenzó a ser cada vez más notorio.

Con la excitación aun en el cuerpo, caminó aprisa a la cocina y sacó las medicinas que le había comprado. Preparó una infusión y luego fue al refrigerador y extrajo una buena cantidad de hielo los cuales envolvió en una toalla. Volvió con Kagome y se la posó sobre la frente, al instante ella entreabrió los ojos casi enrojecidos. Él deslizó la mano tras su nuca obligándola a levantar la cabeza, le dio de beber del brebaje, la muchacha lo hizo y luego la dejó con delicadeza otra vez.

- Lo... lo siento...- Murmuró ella muy bajito.

El editor meneó la cabeza esta vez respirando más suave, afortunadamente (¿o lamentablemente?) ya toda la "conmoción" había pasado.

- No, tranquila... perdóname tu... – Respondió, ella frunció el ceño-... no debí...

- Te... te... ¿arrepientes?- Gimió en un hilo de voz. Casi podría llorar pero lo soportó estoicamente.

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y le acarició la mejilla, muy serio.

- Ya te dije que no me arrepiento... lo que me arrepiento es haberlo hecho ahora y en tu estado... soy un malsano. – Sonrió luego. La muchacha también le sonrió.

- No... un... malsano no... un... impulsivo... tal vez.

- ¿Crees que fui impulsivo?- Dijo él levantando ambas cejas. Si ella en verdad supiera todo el tiempo que llevaba meditando el asunto hasta el punto de casi enloquecer, seguro no diría que era impulsivo... al menos no en este caso.

Kagome suspiró sintiéndose cansada y mareada.

- Ojalá... no... no estuviera así... yo... - Murmuró. Si hubiera estado en condiciones normales, no desnudaría su corazón de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo ahora, pero el delirio de la fiebre la consumía- ... Inuyasha... por... ¿por qué?

La joven lo miró con intensidad a pesar de su condición, el editor la observó un instante, ella estaba tan seria.

- ¿Porqué qué?- Sonrió divertido por el juego de palabras. Kagome alcanzó su mano y la posó suavemente sobre la suya.

- Por... porqué... me besaste...

A él le dio una punzada en el estómago y también el corazón, su rostro era tenso pero unos segundos más tarde se suavizó. La escritora lo miró expectante, a pesar de su cansancio esperó impaciente su respuesta. Inuyasha al fin sonrió y se acercó a ella casi rosando su nariz con la suya.

- ¿Porque?... porque... porque quería hacerlo...

Kagome frunció el ceño, sus ojos brillaron extrañamente.

- Solo... lo hiciste... ¿porqué querías hacerlo?

Él se atragantó, se alejó un par de centímetros suyo pero su mano siguió acariciando su mejilla.

- No. Quería hacerlo porque me atraes... me gustas... y si no te hubieras desmayado ahora... las cosas serían muy diferentes.

La escritora cerró los ojos y murmuró sonriendo.

- Yo... ¿atraerte?... men...tiroso...

Inuyasha se sorprendió, pestañeó rápidamente y luego arrugó la frente ¿no le creía?... ¿le había dicho mentiroso?... ¡Imposible!... ¡Sólo con ella podía decir la verdad! Bueno, cuando se trataba de asuntos tan importantes como sus sentimientos al menos... antes de refutar algo volvió la mirada a la joven y notó que ya estaba dormida. Suspiró pesadamente y le quitó la toalla con hielo de la frente, tanteó bajo su flequillo y volvió a suspirar. Bien... tal vez la fiebre había sido algo... afortunado esta vez, si ella no se hubiera desmayado las cosas serían muy diferentes ahora... y tal vez... estaría arrepentido... la miró fijo y luego pensó, que tal vez no. No estaría arrepentido. El arrepentimiento era la cosa que no lo embargaba en estos momentos ¿por qué?

&&&&&&&&

Cuando Kagome despertó, sintió que renacía, la claridad de la habitación invadía cada rincón, era evidente que al fin el mal tiempo había mejorado. Se incorporó y escuchó ruidos tenues en la cocina. Oh, cierto... Inuyasha. De inmediato se sonrojó al recordar las escenas de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, respiró fuertemente con el corazón latiendo a mil, se puso una mano en el pecho notando los sobresaltados latidos de éste y pensando que aquello no había sido verdad ¿o sí?... ¿lo había soñado? De pronto el sabor de sus besos la dejó sin aliento, besos impetuosos y ardientes que la hicieron estremecer... ¿había sido... cierto eso? Se posó un dedo por los labios suavemente y un suspiro salió de su boca. No... tal vez... había estado muy enferma y lo había soñado pero... su corazón no se tranquilizaba. No... ¿Inuyasha actuar así con ella? Imposible. Se pasó la mano por el flequillo y de inmediato notó su cabello suelto tras su espalda. Se pasó la mano con suavidad por ellos muda, con el semblante asustado, recordó besos en el cuello, a su nariz volvió aquel aroma inconfundible de su exótica fragancia varonil, ella tembló cuando roncos jadeos íntimos y cálidos resonaron en su memoria. Su mano se deslizó suave por el cabello que le caía en un hombro, al bajar el rostro vio los dos primeros botones de su pijama desabotonados. Una oleada cálida se apoderó de su estómago provocando un nudo doloroso pero a la vez placentero, algo difícil de describir.

- Buenos días- Saludó ronco desde el umbral.

Con los labios entreabiertos y el rostro confundido aun por la emoción que acababa de experimentar, ella sólo jadeó al verlo aparecer de pronto. A sus ojos él era más guapo, amable, más sonriente, más deseable... per... fec... to...

- ¿Kagome?

Pestañeó rápidamente pero no podía apartar la vista de ese hombre. Vestía una camiseta gris de mangas cortas que dejaban al descubierto sus bien formados bíceps y jeans azules y que se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo. El editor se sentó a su lado y le dejó enfrente una bandeja con el desayuno. Sólo en ese momento volvió a la realidad, le sonrió nerviosamente mentalizándose que los recuerdos que tenía de él besándola habían sido sólo una ilusión producto de la fiebre.

- Gracias- Le dijo la muchacha tomando un vaso con jugo de naranja. Mientras lo bebía él acercó su mano y acarició los cabellos que descansaban sobre un hombro. Estuvo a punto de salpicarle la cara con jugo del asombro.

- Me gusta como te queda así... no deberías recogértelo...

Carraspeó dentro del vaso y se bebió hasta el fondo el jugo.

- Rico jugo- Dijo al fin mostrándole el vaso vacío. Inuyasha sonrió y se levantó de la cama.

- Qué bueno que te haya gustado.

Caminó hasta las ventanas y descorrió las cortinas rápidamente. Los rayos de sol casi lastimaron sus ojos, ella bajó la vista y miró la tostada con quesillo, los huevos con tocino que le provocaron ruidos en el estómago. Tenía tanta hambre... diablos, esto estaba muy bueno ¿desde cuando ella no comía comida casera? Debería tener a Inuyasha como cocinero particular... o un esclavo personal. Mmm esto podría ser la idea principal para una nueva novela. Sonrió tontamente sonrojándose otra vez.

- He recibido un correo de la Sra. Kaede.- Dijo de pronto Inuyasha volteando y mirándola fijamente- Dice que lo que le has enviado le gusta bastante y que ya es hora de que planeen junto con Sango el diseño de la portada.

- ¡Oh! Eso ya lo tengo en mente- Respondió.

- ¿Te has vuelto a comunicar con Sango?

Su mirada dorada clavada en sus ojos fue casi escrutadora. Bajó la vista y musitó, pasándose la mano por el flequillo.

- Ehh ehh... ayer... pero no hablamos de eso, apareció en línea y fue por un corto momento.

El hombre la observó serio por un momento. Sin lugar a dudas volvía a recordar lo que había sucedido entre ellos, pero también era consciente de lo que había hecho anteriormente. ¿Ella se habría contactado con ese admirador que escribía tan fatalmente?... ¿se habrían comunicado? Esperaba que no... agudizó la vista en ella con deseos de preguntarle pero se contuvo ¿para qué? Aún recordaba lo dócil que Kagome había sido al corresponderle con sus besos. Besos. Experimentó una rara sensación en la boca del estómago, entonces apartó la vista de la muchacha.

- Habrá que... avisarle entonces... hoy es lunes así que debe estar en la editorial.

- Me conectaré más tarde y hablaré con ella- Respondió tranquila.

Extrañamente tranquila, pensó Inuyasha, considerando que últimamente se lo pasaba mordiéndose el dedo y era comprensible, el plazo de entrega y luego publicación de su libro estaba muy cerca.

- Yo... iré al pueblo para hacer algunas llamadas ¿algún encargo?- Preguntó con cortesía, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras comía casi ávidamente. Él sonrió y se marchó. Hubiera querido quedarse ahí y terminar lo que habían comenzado la noche anterior pero el editor se contuvo estoicamente. Además... ella tenía que trabajar, el que estaba sobrando en ese lugar era él... pero no quería irse... necesitaba estar cerca suyo... más que nunca ahora...

Ella hubiera querido saber si lo que había pasado había sido cierto, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle ¿qué le iba a decir? "Esteee... anoche casi lo hicimos ¿verdad?", sólo pensarlo la perturbaba enormemente. Lo mejor era mantener la mente ocupada en otra cosa y no pensar en lo que "tal vez" había sucedido entre ellos. Así que mejor comenzó a escribir rápidamente para avanzar y dar los toques finales a su historia. A pesar de las circunstancias, estaba bastante inspirada y de buen humor. Tal vez había sido la medicina de Inuyasha o la presencia de él mismo ahí, cuidándola casi, el caso es que sentía que ahora su cielo ya no era tan gris y que la esperaba un futuro prometedor... en todos los aspectos.

&&&&&&&

- ¿Hablaste con Sango?- Dijo él de pronto, mirándola con atención desde su puesto.

Kagome le sonrió. "Cielos Inuyasha, luces tan lindo con anteojos, tan... intelectualmente sexy"... sonrió más ante el pensamiento.

- Ehh sí... sí... dice que... que tú... - Se aclaró la garganta sonrojándose levemente, él levantó una ceja, intrigado.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice?... ¿acaso me quiere asesinar por destruirle aquel horroroso gato de porcelana?

La escritora rió y el editor se regocijó de escucharla reír. Lucía tan radiante y en buen estado... contrólate Inuyasha...

- No... al menos no ahora porque no lo sabe... lo que ella dice...- Kagome se llevó un dedo a la boca y cuando notó un extraño tinte libidinoso en los ojos del hombre lo quitó rápidamente-... emm... ella dice que... tú podrías ser... el modelo de la portada, ya que tienes todas las características de mi personaje...

Lo vio levantar una ceja, incrédulo ante su proposición. La joven miró la pantalla del notebook y sonrió.

- Yo creo que... es una excelente idea... mi personaje es muy parecido a ti y... Sango dice que... tu... amiga Kikyo podría... ser la chica sacerdotisa...

- ¿Kikyo?- Murmuró en voz muy baja. Kikyo. Kikyo. ¡Cielos!... ¡Kikyo! Se supone que... tenían "algo". ¡Diablos!

- Sí... Kikyo ¿no te parece una buena idea?

Él hizo una mueca de desagrado y se quitó los anteojos.

- Más bien es algo bizarra...

- ¡Oh!

Ella borró la sonrisa del rostro sintiendo que la había herido. Tenía la imagen clavada en la retina, desde el principio, el hombre sosteniendo de la cintura a la sacerdotisa, ambos mirándose a los ojos, mientras las manos de ambos sostenían un rosario con la legendaria perla. Por supuesto la imagen de Inuyasha y ella era la que tenía en su cabeza y no Kikyo... pero Kagome sabía que eso era absurdo. Sin embargo, el que Inuyasha dijera que su idea era bizarra realmente le dolió. Esta vez se quedó muda, no fue capaz de refutar su pensamiento tan crítico como casi siempre lo hacía. No, esta vez no podía decirle nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, simplemente le había dolido.

- Oye...- Susurró él de pronto, tomándole las manos-... Kagome...

Alzó la vista al hombre sin muchos ánimos. Inuyasha la obligó a levantarse y le cerró el notebook, la tomó inesperadamente de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Sólo entonces la escritora se sorprendió, comenzó a respirar agitadamente mirándolo asustada y expectante, él sonrió al verla así.

- Qué... qué haces...- Musitó apenas, afirmando sus manos en los bien torneados antebrazos de su querido editor, pero sin poder apartar su mirada de la hipnotizante suya.

- Haciendo que... dejes de trabajar un momento... y esperando retomar lo que dejamos pendiente anoche... lo he ansiado todo el día...

Ella se quedó muda de asombro ¿entonces había sido cierto?... ¿todo era real? Su corazón latió más fuertemente, su cara se encendió más de calor y las fuerzas se desvanecieron de pronto. ¡Por Kami! La anoche anterior no se había desmayado por la fiebre ¡se había desmayado por la conmoción de estar bajo el cuerpo de ese hombre!... ¡Ahora lo recordaba!

Inuyasha la besó inesperadamente, Kagome retrocedió un par de pasos y él la empujó contra la pared. Ella gimió ante la impetuosidad de sus besos y su actitud, esquivó su boca confundida y aturdida.

- Pe... pero qué...

Él casi rió en sus labios. Una chica adorable, pensó.

- Escúchame... escúchame atentamente...- Susurró tomando su cabeza con ambas manos y clavando sus ojos en los suyos-... lo he negado muchos días, he negado lo inevitable... te lo dije ayer y es cierto... me gustas... me atraes... y...- Sus apasionadas palabras parecieron retumbar en sus oídos y marearla de un placer desconocido-... por ahora... sólo quiero besarte...

Hubiera tenido que detenerlo porque... ¿qué significaba esto?... ¿un juego?... ¿se burlaba acaso de ella?... ¿y Kikyo? Pero no le fue posible apartarse ni dejarse llevar por los besos de él, imposible, era como adictivo, exquisito y tenía un tinte prohibido que la excitaba más.

Inuyasha apartó la mano de la cintura y la llevó sobre su pecho, mientras seguía besándola aun como si no se cansara de hacerlo. Sus dedos juguetearon con el botón de la camisa que ella llevaba puesta, al fin Kagome notó el aire frío en su pecho, se dio cuenta que él se la quitaba y luego le besaba el cuello. La escuchó gemir y eso aumentó su excitación, la abrazó más fuerte a su pecho. Cómo adoraba aquel calor suave y tenue de ella, el perfume tan característico que siempre la acompañaba, la fragilidad de su cuerpo y la generosidad de sus curvas ocultas bajo su típica ropa holgada.

Kagome sintió sus dedos sobre sus senos, sobre su sujetador, nunca nadie había tenido la osadía de tocarle su ropa interior y ahora era Inuyasha quien lo hacía y se lo permitía sin miramientos. Aun era tiempo de detener esto, pensó de pronto, como si recobrara el conocimiento, sintiendo los labios de su editor sobre un pezón que la obligó a encorvar la espalda y gemir como nunca antes.

- Inu... Inuyasha... Inuyasha...

Él la tomó inesperadamente en brazos y la llevó a la habitación.

Cuando Kagome volvió a sentir su cuerpo pesado sobre el suyo supo que era su última oportunidad para detenerlo. Porque... esto era algo muy importante para ella... hacía tanto tiempo que lo amaba en silencio. Tanto tiempo en que soñaba en cómo serían sus besos... pensando en que era el hombre de su vida y que jamás lo tendría... pero... y si... ¿esta era su única oportunidad?... ¿no sería hermoso guardar un recuerdo como este? No... más bien sería... triste... sería el recuerdo de una noche, de un impulso de él... ¿y si mañana despertaba e Inuyasha se comportaba como si nada? Volverían a la ciudad y cada uno seguiría su vida... ella a su nula vida social... pero de igual forma... esto se quedaría grabado en su corazón... y no quería terminar destruida... se conocía, lloraría por mucho tiempo sabiendo que habría sido utilizada... ¿utilizada? No, ella estaba cediendo...

- Kagome... Kagome...

Inuyasha la llamó entre susurros, ella lo miró a los ojos. Ahí estaba él, con su cabello rosándole su rostro, con sus labios húmedos aun, respirando fuertemente, sus ojos dorados puestos en sus pupilas, brillantes, oscuros, más cerca que nunca, jamás había notado que incluso tenía matices negros y anaranjados, pequeños puntitos rodeando casi su iris. Era Inuyasha, su editor...

- Si no... si no quieres... – Musitó dubitativo y en su garganta se agitó su Manzana de Adán.

Y ahí estaba su decisión. Suya, ella podía decidir si continuar o terminar. Si terminaba esto seguro se arrepentiría. Sí, tal vez nunca más lo tendría así como ahora, mirándola como si la amara... como si fuera realmente fuente de deseo para él... si continuaba se quedaría con esto en la memoria y tendría la satisfacción de haber experimentado en carne propia lo que era hacer el amor... y con amor, porque ella lo amaba infinitamente... pero él no. Terminar, continuar...

- ¿No quieres?- Preguntó Inuyasha casi horrorizado.

Kagome vio su rostro y notó también la desilusión. Lo abrazó al cuello y levantó la cabeza en busca de sus besos, él la tomó desde la espalda y le correspondió más enérgico y agradecido que nunca.

Inuyasha jamás se había sentido tan ansioso como ahora, tan horrorizado por un posible rechazo como ahora, tan malditamente loco como ahora.

Sintió los finos dedos de la escritora en su espalda, presionando y acariciando, estimulándolo. Él se apartó y se quitó la camiseta rápidamente, luego posó sus labios sobre su clavícula, e introdujo su pierna entre las suyas. La sentía cálida y dócil, suave y tierna, casi se arrepintió de seguir pero el joven editor pensó que había sido un ciego idiota todo este tiempo, cómo iba a seguir siendo así ahora. Eso jamás... ya no. Y bajó sus besos de puro fuego por su cuerpo, su mano diestra desató el nudo del pantalón deportivo de Kagome, se lo quitó lentamente mientras ella lo miraba expectante. Inuyasha sonrió al ver su ropa interior, era de niña, inevitablemente, debió haberlo imaginado, las pantaletas de corazoncitos rojos le sentaban bastante bien a ella. Pura inocencia. Sango tenía razón. Esa dulce mujer era pura inocencia.

- Son muy lindas...- Murmuró sonriente. Ella pareció sonrojarse más.

El hombre jugueteó con el borde de la prenda y luego la quitó. La tenía casi desnuda sobre la cama, con la camisa abierta y el sujetador fuera de su lugar, pero era todo lo que necesitaba para encontrarla más que hermosa. Él desabotonó su pantalón y se quitó rápidamente su bóxer. Kagome apartó la mirada de su cuerpo, temerosa, asustada y a la vez demasiado ansiosa. No sabía que se había despertado en ella, pero ansiaba volver a sentir el calor del cuerpo de Inuyasha, lo necesitaba con ella, casi lo clamaba para ella. Gimió al recibirlo en su regazo y también sus besos. Esto podría ser una gran equivocación, pero sería su equivocación, él le había dado la oportunidad de echar un pie atrás, pero ella lo aceptó... sin juramentos, sin expectativas, sin nada, más que la promesa de amarse por esa noche...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Bien, gracias nuevamente a todos quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme su comentario, no se preocupen, los leo todos y se los agradezco, gracias tambiéna todos quienes leen. 

Nos vemos, cuídense!

_**Lady Sakura**_


	10. La Verdad de su Corazón

**Capítulo 10: "****La Verdad de su Corazón**

Cada caricia era una oleada de fuego y placer que jamás creyó que podía existir, menos experimentar. Lo abrazó muy fuerte del cuello recibiendo sus ardientes besos en su boca por un instante, luego él besó su hombro y después uno de sus senos. Inuyasha deslizó su lengua experta por el contorno del pezón y Kagome arqueó la espalda entreabriendo los ojos. Ella quería verlo, quería comprobar una vez más que era él, Inuyasha, quien estaba ahí, apoderándose de su cuerpo y de su razón.

El hombre la acomodó bajo su cuerpo, el roce de su piel era electrizante y delirante, la joven sentía el impulso de estar pegada a él, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

Inuyasha arqueó la espalda y la miró fijo, con los labios entreabiertos, el cabello rosándole el pecho a ella, jadeando sobre su rostro, respirando fuertemente. La imagen de la dulce escritora se le clavó en la memoria y lo sorprendió. Estaba ahí Kagome, ardiente y desinhibida Kagome... con sus ojos castaños y expresivos, brillantes debido a la pasión que él le provocaba, con sus labios húmedos e hinchados por sus besos, con sus mejillas apetitosas que deseó morder suavemente. Oh... Kagome... Kagome, que musical era su nombre... tal vez no debería hacerla suya... ella era virgen aun y lo amaba... ¿o no? No estaba muy seguro si lo amaba, tal vez él pensaba que lo amaba sólo para satisfacer su maldito ego... pero... se le entregaba así... tan dócil...

- Yo... no... puedo evitarlo... Kagome...- Susurró al fin, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Un sentimiento de arrepentimiento lo embargó de pronto que no pudo reprimir. Ella lo miró atentamente y jadeó.

- Qu... que...

- Tal vez... tal vez no... pero... me gustas mucho... eres... más de lo que imaginaba... más...

Kagome entendió su duda. Lo entendió perfectamente. Y después de todo, Inuyasha no quería lastimarla, sabiendo que no sentía nada más profundo como ella, no quería utilizarla para satisfacer su repentino apetito carnal. Claro, él sabía que nunca había estado de esta forma con otro...

- No importa...- Susurró Kagome presionando la cadera del hombre hacia ella.

- No me odiaras... ¿verdad?- Gimió, casi conteniendo el aliento.

- No... no podría- Respondió sonriente.- No te presionaré... a nada... no te pediré... nada... sin... obligaciones...

El hombre suspiró profundamente y la penetró. Su contacto fue la cosa más dulce que había experimentado en toda su vida. Ella era tierna y suave, inocente y decidida. Tan diferente a las demás. Y sobre todo, él la conocía... había sido su compañera y amiga y ahora la tenía ahí, unida a su cuerpo y entregándose de la forma en que nadie lo había hecho. Sin juramentos ni presiones ni promesas. Y eso... eso le hacía experimentar un cada vez más creciente sentimiento de pertenencia. Kagome le había dicho que no le pediría nada... pero él tuvo el deseo de darle todo. Demostrarle... tantas cosas... que ella era única... que era maravillosa y que ahora era suya...

Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza, había instantes en que le parecía abandonar el mundo terrenal y elevarse a las nubes, abrazó tan fuerte a Inuyasha para cerciorarse que era cierto, aun así le parecía irreal, irreal que estuviera ahí, besándola, acariciándola, haciéndole el amor y susurrando cosas que no lograba entender ¿qué podría decirle? Quien sabe, no lograba entender aquel lenguaje ronco cargado de deseo y calor que él murmuraba en su oído.

El instante llegó como una ola que la cubrió por completo. Sintió las manos duras de él en su trasero, presionándola contra su cuerpo vigoroso, llenándola por completo. Vio luces de colores bajo sus párpados y un momento de profunda tranquilidad después. Su espalda al fin tocó el colchón de la cama y su cabeza descansó derrotada en la almohada. Inuyasha suspiró fuertemente y le dio un beso corto en el cuello. Kagome se quedó inmóvil, intentando recuperar la tranquilidad de su respiración y también su corazón. Entreabrió los ojos poco a poco para sentirlo a él caer al fin sobre su hombro. Vio su cabellera negra y desordenada, el cuerpo atlético y malditamente bien formado sobre el suyo aun, sin separarse, los músculos de su espalda se movían y ella lo acarició con las yemas de sus finos dedos. Sudaba igual que ella y la chica creía que de pronto estaba entre la tierra y el cielo. Esto era... esto había sido... algo completamente diferente a lo que pensó... algo... tan extrañamente... superior... le había entregado su cuerpo a él porque lo amaba pero... Inuyasha no le correspondía. La sonrisa que tenía desapareció de su rostro y a duras penas lo empujó a un lado. Se ovilló como un bebé dándole la espalda ¿y si le decía ahora sus sentimientos? No, no podía decírselo, ahora más que nunca, ella misma le había dicho que todo esto era sin compromisos... ¿cómo podría decirle que lo amaba? Inuyasha se sentiría atado a ella... o creería que debía responderle... lo que menos quería era obligarlo a amarla. Jamás. De pronto tuvo deseos de llorar, no por lo que habían hecho, sino porque no podía engañarse e imaginar que él la amara... Había jugado con fuego por su propia decisión... ahora sentía que lo estaba pagando.

- Kagome...

El susurro varonil y tierno la hizo acurrucarse más. Sintió su aliento en su oído y sus manos grandes y calientes en su cintura, obligándola a voltear. No quiso hacerlo, no deseaba hacerlo.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y se incorporó casi sobre ella para mirarla. Kagome ocultaba el rostro con sus manos y él sintió una dolorosa e insoportable punzada en el pecho.

- Ka... Kagome... ¿estas llorando?

Ella negó pero Inuyasha supo que le mentía. La observó con dolor y le tomó la muñeca apartándola del rostro, la volteó con dificultad y la muchacha bajó los ojos intentando sonreír.

- No... no es nada... no es nada...- Sollozó.

El editor la acurrucó en su pecho, sus labios acariciaron la frente tibia de la muchacha que no se movió. Kagome deseaba recuperarse y dejar de sentir la tristeza que la embargaba, pero por algún extraño motivo no podía y sollozó suavemente un momento más.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó él buscando su rostro. Le tomó la barbilla y ella lo miró apenas.

- Porque... porque... por muchas cosas...

- Dijiste que podíamos hacerlo... si te lastimé... si crees que fue incorrecto...

- No...- Negó rápidamente y entonces lo enfrentó. Sentía un nudo doloroso en la garganta.- No es eso... no me lastimaste... y no fue incorrecto... lloro porque... – Se atragantó con sus sollozos y bajó el rostro, abrazándolo con fuerza- Abrázame... abrázame fuertemente... como... si me amaras...

Inuyasha lo entendió. Ahí estaba el punto. Amor. Sentía aquel dolor de su sentimiento royéndole el corazón, un nudo en el estómago y el deseo irresistible de abrazarla muy fuerte. Lo hizo deseando protegerla y alegrarla, hacerla feliz. Sus labios rosaron la sien de la muchacha una y otra vez. Cómo deseaba darle consuelo.

- Kagome... Kagome... no llores...- Susurró, deslizando sus labios en sus mejillas- Kagome... mi... Kagome... – Sus labios buscaron los de la muchacha quien ahogó sus sollozos en su boca, él le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, intensificó el beso como si quisiera transmitirle todo lo bueno de él... si es que lo tenía. Oh, pero sí la quería... le gustaba, le atraía... y lo tenía malditamente loco...

Su beso se volvió nuevamente ardiente, la lengua de Inuyasha acarició el interior de su boca de una forma suave y lenta, Kagome se sintió bajo su cuerpo otra vez, el calor comenzó a apoderarse de ella, sus manos se aferraron a sus fuertes antebrazos, gimió cuando Inuyasha posó su pierna entre las suyas, rozando su sexo nuevamente.

- Inuyasha...

Él deslizó su lengua en su garganta, la joven suspiró con fuerza perdiéndose en el mar de su pasión. El editor amó su forma de ser, amó como se entregaba a él y como su propio cuerpo reaccionaba ante las caricias de la escritora. Se sentía excitado otra vez, tanto que ansiaba sentir nuevamente el calor suave de su cuerpo envolviéndolo, escuchar su respiración en su oído, sentirla moverse y aferrarse a él como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. Dulce y decidida Kagome.

Le alzó una pierna hasta su cintura, obligándola a envolverlo otra vez, la acercó fuerte y gimió ronco cuando entró en ella. Esta vez pareció perder el control, se movió ansioso y casi rudo, la obligó a incorporarse, quería que estuviera a su altura, la sentó a horcajas sobre él, deseaba mirarla a los ojos mientras le hacía el amor y su mirada lo conmovió. La besó nuevamente aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas, la tendió en la cama cuando terminó y esta vez la abrazó con fuerza besando sus labios cansados de tanta pasión. Fue en ese momento en que la tuvo tranquila y casi dormida en su regazo, tibia y suave entre sus brazos, que sintió un profundo sentimiento de no querer separarse de su lado. Recordó lo loco casi se había puesto cuando supo que ella se alejaba de su lado, el sentimiento que experimentó cuando se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos... lo absurdo que le parecía haberla alentado a entablar una relación con otro... lo mucho que deseaba volver a besarla y tenerla siempre así...

- Eres... muy tierno... ¿sabes?- Musitó Kagome aspirando otra vez su aroma, con la nariz casi pegada al pecho de él.

Inuyasha quiso reír, acarició el cabello largo y sedoso tras su espalda mientras enterraba el rostro en ellos.

- Maldita sea, Kagome...- Susurró, acurrucando más el cuerpo de la joven al suyo-... creo que te amo...

Ella también quiso reír. Debía estar delirando.

- No digas eso...

Él se apartó para mirarla fijamente, la sonrisa de Kagome se borró de sus labios. La intensidad del dorado de sus ojos era como fuego, demasiado oscuro, demasiado hipnotizante, para dejarla muda.

- ¿Desde cuando me quieres?- Preguntó finalmente Inuyasha, ansioso.

Ella comenzó a respirar con dificultad, se sintió más débil que nunca, sorprendida, asustada.

- Qué... qué dices...

- Todo lo que escribes es por mi... ¿verdad? Yo ahora lo siento... todo eso era para mi...

Kagome tragó fuertemente sintiéndose paralizada. Había descubierto el secreto de su corazón. ¿Desde cuando? Oh...

- Estuve tan ciego...- Musitó él ronco, con pesar.

- No digas eso... tu...- Murmuró y tragó esquivando su mirada-... no tienes porqué sentirte culpable... el corazón no se manda... – Lo miró enfrentándolo por primera vez-... lo que yo siento no tiene que ser un peso para ti...

- Pero es lo que tú sientes... – Respondió con fervor-... lo que tú sientes no es cualquier cosa... ¿me amas? Dime que me amas...- Suplicó ansioso.

- Sí.

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Sabes? Jamás una confesión de amor me ha regocijado tanto...

La escritora sonrió. Un "sí" no era precisamente una confesión de amor.

- ¿Lo dices porque satisface más tu ego?

El editor la miró asombrado. Qué mal concepto tenía de su persona.

- No, lo digo porque yo también te amo.

Kagome volvió a reír.

- Mentiroso. Esa no es la verdad de tu corazón.

Quiso separarse, pero él la retuvo de las muñecas. Se miraron de forma extraña, ella sorprendida, él desafiante, Kagome tembló de pronto ante el fuego de su mirada.

- Tenía dudas... es cierto... hasta ahora... no sé qué me hiciste... no sé porqué... pero cuando hacíamos el amor tuve sensaciones nuevas que sé son verdaderas... te entregaste a mi sin condiciones... y ahora soy yo quien te obliga a ponerlas.

- Qué... qué estas diciendo...- Gimió impávida.

- Siiii...- Sonrió él malvadamente-... quiero que me demuestres tu amor una y otra vez... que estes conmigo siempre... no puedes dejarme... – Acercó sus rostro y su agarre se suavizó-... me vuelvo loco si no estas cerca...- Susurró, besando suavemente sus labios-... te amo... esa es... la verdad de mi... corazón...

&&&&&&&&

Kagome tomó el notebook, abrió el archivo de su novela y buscó rápidamente la escena erótica que había escrito hacía un par de días. La releyó rápidamente y sonrió. Qué absurdo. Carecía de sentimiento, de emociones, de sensaciones... la borró por completo y la reescribió. Cuando lo hizo volvió a lo último que tenía y comenzó a escribir rápidamente. Inspiración. Eso era lo que la embargaba en estos momentos. Si seguía así, en un par de horas la novela estaría finalizada. Finalmente. Sonrió complacida.

Él despertó sintiendo el frío de la alcoba. De espaldas en la cama con los brazos abiertos, recordó de inmediato al sentirse desnudo lo que había sucedido. Sonrió e incorporó la cabeza. Aun no amanecía, pero ya estaba claro, y desde donde estaba escuchaba el tenue sonido de las teclas del notebook de la escritora.

Vestía sólo el pantalón de su pijama y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y observándola atentamente. No se equivocó en sus sentimientos, porque sintió el pecho con un extraño calor que lo complació y tranquilizó.

Kagome usaba su camiseta y las piernas desnudas provocaron un ronco jadeo de Inuyasha. Llevaba el cabello suelto y su rostro serio en frente del computador fue nuevo para él. La estaba viendo con otros ojos, ahora todo lo que ella hacía lo amaba.

Se acercó lentamente y le pasó el dorso de su mano por la suave mejilla, la joven alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

- Buenos días...- Saludó ronco.

- Buenos días- Respondió, poniéndose de pie. No estaba muy segura como reaccionar. Se habían dicho tantas cosas la noche entera, se habían desnudado más que el cuerpo, las emociones.

Él la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su pecho, la besó inesperadamente, impetuoso y ardiente. Sus dedos acariciaron la tela de su propia camiseta palpando la piel de ella suave y tibia otra vez.

- Creí... que... todo eso... había acabado...- Musitó la chica, sorprendida.

- Ya te dije que no puedes dejarme...- Declaró con aquella sonrisa que le provoca escalofríos-... ya no...

Kagome apoyó la cabeza en su pecho con satisfacción. No sabía si esto iba a durar o no, tampoco sabía si él decía la verdad de su corazón... conociendo a Inuyasha... decirle que la amaba... pero mientras lo vivieran... aunque sólo fuera el tiempo de estancia en aquella cabaña... lo disfrutaría... sí... para quedarse con aquel recuerdo el resto de su vida.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Je, lamento lo corto del cap. pero escribir un lemon para mi es bastante cansador y difícil, jeje. 

Agradezco como siempre sus comentarios a todos y a todos quienes leen.

- El cap. anterior lo corté porque como ya saben, escribir un lemon me cuesta y necesitaba tiempo. Jaja.

- En el cap. pasado tampoco puse comentario porque como ya dije, terminé tarde de escribir, ni siquiera me acordé en agradecer los mas de 200 reviews, muchas gracias amigas.

- Como conclusión para este cap. (es que muchas veces algunas interpretan otras cosas), Inuyasha ama a Kagome, se dio cuenta de eso porque ella es diferente y porque debía admitirlo, estaba ya loquito por ella desde antes, ya saben esa escena del bar jeje... bueno, él declara su amor, Kagome como que no cree mucho pero acepta esto porque piensa que cuando vuelvan a la ciudad, todo volverá a ser como antes, entonces desea aprovechar el momento...

Sin nada más que decir, ahora me voy a dormir, gracias por leerme, cuídense.

_**Lady Sakura**_.


	11. Sueño de Amor

**Capítulo 11: "Sueño de Amor"**

La observó en silencio un buen instante, por su manera de escribir tan rápida y su rostro de suma concentración, Inuyasha supo que para ella, en ese momento, él no existía.

Caminó despacio hasta la joven que vestía una holgada camiseta blanca y jeans, además de llevar esta vez su cabello suelto, sin amarras como antes. Se inclinó y besó su mejilla. Kagome sólo sonrió pero no se detuvo, él deslizó una mano por su cuello y susurró en el oído.

- Iré al pueblo... nos vemos después...

La muchacha sólo asintió casi sin tomarlo en cuenta. Inuyasha suspiró melancólicamente y salió de la cabaña recibiendo los tenues rayos del día. Tomó el automóvil con rumbo al pueblo. Ya llevaba varios días en aquel lugar y debía recibir los mensajes en su máquina contestadora y ver si había algún correo para él o Kagome en la casilla de Sango. Esperaba que no hubiera problemas el haber aplazado tantos eventos de la escritora por motivos de esta "estadía". ¿Y cuanto tiempo más llevarían ahí? Por como escribía Kagome pues parecía que realmente poco. Suspiró otra vez. No quería irse de ese lugar pero el deber era primero... bien, ya tendrían ocasión para compartir más tiempo solos. Lo ansiaba, sonrió respirando fuertemente, lo deseaba irresistiblemente. Kagome, Kagome... sólo recordar la noche de pasión lo hacía sonreír como un bobo. Nunca se había sentido en la gloria como aquella vez.

Más cartas de admiradores, cuentas por pagar (que manera de arruinar las vacaciones Sango), cosas sin demasiada importancia.

Desde la central telefónica marcó su buzón de voz y casi cayó de espaldas al tener casi 50 mensajes en su contestadora. Cuando iba en el número 10 supo porqué habían sido tantos. Aparte de sus amigos y conocidos, los insistentes y casi histéricos mensajes de Kikyo lo pasmaron. Pero luego se sintió culpable. Ni siquiera le había dicho que se marcharía... ¡Diablos! Eso le pasaba por no pensar a veces las cosas... qué irónico, y él que a menudo meditaba sus asuntos, salir tras Kagome fue casi instantáneo.

La encontró en el mismo sillón, casi acostada en el, con el cuerpo que parecía de una muñeca, la cabeza en el respaldo, las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, los ojos cerrados y una amplia sonrisa. Él miró el notebook y vio que estaba cerrado, entonces sonrió también. Caminó hasta ella dejando las cosas en la mesa y se inclinó para darle un beso leve.

Kagome abrió los ojos y él le sonrió, incorporándose. A veces la escritora creía que estaba soñando, que nada de lo que estaba pasando era cierto... y a veces pensaba en que en cualquier momento Inuyasha actuaría como el de siempre y no de esa forma que la casi idiotizaba de amor. ¡Malvado! Si supiera que con sólo esa mirada ella sería capaz de desmayarse. Bueno... ya lo había hecho... aunque no con una mirada precisamente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

- ¿Te acordaste de algo bueno?- Preguntó él de pronto levantando ambas cejas y en un tono tan lleno de erotismo que Kagome sintió que el mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas en su cabeza.

- ¿Porque?

- Porque te sonrojaste de pronto.- Respondió, posando un dedo sobre sus mejillas. La escritora sonrió avergonzada.

- Ahhh

Él le tomó las manos obligándola a ponerse de pie, la tomó de la cintura, inclinó la cabeza para estar a su pequeña altura y acercó sus labios a los suyos.

- Apuesto a que fue... algo relacionado con lo de anoche...

Ella evitó reír y ocultó el rostro en su pecho.

- Jaja... algo parecido...- Murmuró. Se separó un instante y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- He terminado de escribir, es decir, finalicé mi novela ¿sabes?

- Lo sabía- Respondió Inuyasha acariciando su espalda desde el principio pero sólo en ese instante Kagome fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba excitándola, la forma en que la tenía, presionada contra su cuerpo, el ronco y cálido aliento rosándole la cara, sus caricias sutiles y ardientes en su espalda. Comenzó a respirar fuertemente y evitó mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacía se derretiría ante su mirada dorada. Diablos, Inuyasha... porque tenía que ser tan eróticamente atractivo. ¡Por su culpa iba a convertirse en una ninfómana!.

- Tienes que leerla... recuerda que eres mi editor...

- Más que tu editor, diría yo...- Murmuró ronco, atrapando una oreja entre sus labios. Kagome jadeó e intentó soltarse de su lado.

- Tengo hambre, no he comido nada en todo el día...

- Puedo... alimentarte...

¡Diablos otra vez!... ¡Todo era relacionado con sexo, malvado Inuyasha!

- No tengo fuerzas...- Murmuró casi dejándose caer sobre su pecho. Él la sostuvo fuertemente, tomando de pronto muy en serio la situación, la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras Kagome se hacía casi la desmayada.

- ¡Kagome!... ¡Kagome!

- Tengo hambreee...

El editor casi había sudado del susto. Aflojó el rostro y la joven se sentó pesadamente en el sillón, riendo traviesamente por saber que Inuyasha era en verdad más inocente que ella. Creerse semejante broma...

- ¡Maldita sea, Kagome!... ¡Casi me da un paro cardiaco!- Bramó, apretando los puños de ambas manos y volteando hacia las bolsas que había dejado en la mesita, la muchacha lo observó boquiabierta- ¡Eso no se hace!

- Qué mal sentido del humor... Sango tiene razón, tienes humor de perros.

Él se quedó en la cocina y ella pensó que realmente estaba enfadado. Se quedó en el umbral observándolo con cautela. Los movimientos bruscos que realizaba casi le pusieron la piel de gallina. Las cacerolas cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, los huevos se rompieron, el fuego de la cocina se inflamó.

- Oye... – Musitó la chica acercándose tras él y abrazándolo desde la espalda.-... cálmate...

Su respirar era agitado, jamás lo había visto así, bueno, alterado sí, una vez, cuando ella se marchó y él gritó que la encontraría. Sonrió.

- Es que... no sé que pasó... me preocupé... has trabajado tanto...

Inuyasha volteó y cuando sus ojos se encontraron su rostro volvió a suavizarse. Sii, ella tenía el poder para calmarlo, no sabía cómo, pero lo lograba extrañamente.

- Esta bien... te preocupaste por mí- Sonrió la escritora.

Su editor posó una mano en su cuello, su mirada fue de completa devoción.

- Siempre lo hago, créeme.

- ¿Si? Ahh, cierto, tan preocupado que quieres obligarme casi a relacionarme con otros hombres ¿verdad?

Él frunció el ceño demasiado y su rostro se tensó magistralmente. La vena de la frente sobresalió casi y la joven hasta tuvo un ligero sentimiento de miedo.

- Tú eres sólo mía.- Gruñó.

Kagome alzó ambas cejas ¿eso había sido un gruñido? Vaya... y ella pensaba que lo conocía... ahora se daba cuenta que en realidad Inuyasha se comportaba de una forma que le era totalmente extraña. Era posesivo, celoso, muchas veces malhumorado pero en contraparte amable y atento cuando quería, inteligente y determinado y también demasiado apasionado.

- ¿Si?

- Sí.

Ella sonrió y sintió un extraño palpitar en su corazón. ¡Kami sama! podría no comportarse tan cariñoso... cuando volvieran a sus vidas allá en la ciudad le iba a doler demasiado que este "sueño de amor" se acabase. Bajó el rostro y suspiró tristemente. Cierto... no creía probable que cuando volvieran las cosas seguirían igual... tampoco creía ese "te amo" de Inuyasha... era irreal, demasiado... fantasioso... o tal vez ella había soñado tanto con su amor que en algún momento él se volvió inalcanzable... y por eso ahora dudaba...

- Kagome...

La joven lo miró y él sonrió, acercó su boca otra vez a la suya y susurró dulcemente.

- No sé que estas pensando... pero sé que es malo... ¿qué puedo hacer para... alegrarte?

La escritora sonrió apenas y tocó con la punta de sus dedos los labios varoniles de Inuyasha. Él retuvo el aire y la mano en su cintura pareció adherirse fuertemente a su cuerpo.

- Necesito... un beso...

Inuyasha sonrió de forma seductora, y posó sus ojos dorados y oscuros que daba escalofríos.

- ¿Sólo eso?- Preguntó al fin, con un tono de voz tan gutural como nuevo.- Jaja... te complaceré más de lo que crees...

Antes de preguntar o decir algo él la besó de aquella forma apasionada y excitante que la dejaba sin aliento. Aun así ella le respondió de igual manera, porque sus besos eran algo así como adictivos, deliciosos, embriagadores y que la transportaban casi a otro mundo.

La presionó contra la mesa, aferrándola, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, con los besos más impetuosos y descontrolados, introduciendo la mano bajo la camiseta de la muchacha y tocando su suave y pequeña espalda. Kagome se aferró a su cuello y jadeó en su boca, Inuyasha supo de inmediato que ella ansiaba lo mismo que él. Lamió la mandíbula de la joven y siguió con besos impetuosos y cortos por su cuello. No pudo reprimirse más y levantó la camiseta de la escritora, lanzándola lejos y buscando nuevamente sus besos.

La muchacha lo imitó y también quiso deshacerse de la camiseta de él, pero Inuyasha era mucho más alto así que el hombre terminó de quitársela él mismo y lanzarla al suelo. El roce de sus cuerpos, uno tibio y suave y el otro musculoso y caliente, eran la mezcla perfecta para encender más la pasión.

Inuyasha aspiró el aroma suave de sus negros y dóciles cabellos, enredó su mano en ellos y luego la miró fijamente. El brillo de sus ojos castaños y expresivos era hermoso, los labios húmedos y entreabiertos excitante, el flequillo desordenado que caía en su frente gracioso y la sedocidad de su piel adictiva¡por Kami! Que ciego había sido. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no se había fijado antes en ella? Atrapó la curva de su oreja con sus labios, ella gimió de puro placer, él enredó su lengua en ella y Kagome tembló completamente en sus brazos. Si esto iba a ser siempre así, él quería volver a repetirlo una y otra vez.

&&&&&&&

- ¿Vas a leerlo o no?

Inuyasha siguió besando el hombro de la chica, sin siquiera escuchar sus ruegos. Sí, ruegos, porque desde hacía bastantes minutos la escuchaba preguntar la misma cosa y él solo quería saciarse de placer.

- Inuyasha... eras tú el más preocupado por finalizar la novela...- Protestó una vez más casi dándose por vencida.

El hombre suspiró pesadamente dándose por vencido y recostó la cabeza en la cama. Apenas anochecía pero ellos ya llevaban bastante tiempo ahí atrapados en la alcoba, perdiéndose en un mar de caricias, besos y fogosidad que por momentos los hacía casi perder la razón. Demasiado pecaminoso, pensó Kagome un instante ante tanta pasión.

- Bien... esta bien, lo leeré ahora mismo- Dijo él sonriendo, sentándose en la cama y tomando su notebook que estaba en la mesita de noche, con el archivo completo que Kagome le había dejado.

- Yo... voy a comer un momento y vuelvo.- Respondió la muchacha saliendo de la cama y vistiéndose con sólo la camiseta en su cuerpo. Inuyasha la siguió con su mirada lúdica y ardiente, saber que no llevaba nada puesto bajo aquella ropa comenzaba a excitarlo nuevamente. Cuando Kagome desapareció de la habitación, él comenzó a leer la novela, estaba ansioso por hacerlo, tenía el extraño presentimiento que esta entrega sería la mejor y no le cabía dudas que con esto sería reconocida mucho más de lo que ya era.

Las horas pasaron volando y mientras tanto la escritora chateaba con Sango en su notebook. A veces le parecía escalofriante tener que ocultarle lo que estaba sucediendo entre Inuyasha y ella pero... noo, mejor que no lo supiera porque estaba segura que su amiga, aparte de que la intentaría matar y luego castrar a Inuyasha, se encargaría de derrumbar todo su "sueñito de amor". Esto era suyo y de él, de nadie más... era adulta y sabía lo que hacía, las consecuencias de sus actos las enfrentaría como tales. Si todo volvía a la normalidad en Tokio, no tendría que dar explicaciones ni justificaciones a nadie.

- Le dije a Inuyasha lo de la portada pero aun no me responde nada...

La Jefa en Diseño, que estaba en su oficina, se quitó los anteojos y cruzó las manos sobre su escritorio, de una manera muy ejecutiva.

- El idiota ese lo que quiere es que le rueguen... Kagome... ¿por qué no elegiste un héroe más típico? Es decir, un hombre de cabello negro, corto y ojos oscuros, así el modelo sería cualquiera.

¡Kami Sama! Eso no sería atractivo.

- Bien... en el trascurso de la historia, el que el hombre tenga los ojos dorados tiene más relevancia de la que crees... es decir, él pertenece a una raza casi extinta de hombres perros que...

- Ya ya ya, no me cuentes la historia que quiero leerla cuando se publique.- Respondió rápidamente.- ¿Y la chica?... ¿la cabeza hueca qué?... ¿aceptó?

- Ehhhh ¿te refieres a Kikyo?- Preguntó Kagome en un murmullo, sólo recién acordándose de ella, sus mejillas se ruborizaron súbitamente al darse cuenta que... estaba en... ¡un juego de tres!... ¡Diablos!... ¡¡¡El plato de segunda mesa!!!

- ¡Claro! La... amiguita, la amante en realidad ¿ella aceptó?... ¿Inuyasha no te ha dicho nada?

Negó lentamente la cabeza. En realidad, su querido editor ni siquiera había nombrado a la modelo. ¿Estarían juntos aun?... ¿tendrían algo serio?... ¡Oh! Ahora sentía que era una bruta si pensaba que Inuyasha la iba a cambiar por aquella súper mujer. ¡Diablos!

- Bueno... no me extraña... él siempre es así, seguro se le fue el entusiasmo... pronto encontrará a otra que caiga en sus brazos...

Ella se mordió los labios y asintió. En ese momento la Jefa en Diseño fue interrumpida por alguien porque hizo un gesto para que la esperara y se levantó de la silla. Kagome de pronto tembló y sintió un gusto amargo en la garganta. A pesar de saber todo eso que su amiga decía, era como si le abriera los ojos. Era la verdad... pero ella lo había aceptado... aceptar jugar y aceptar las consecuencias... Suspiró pesadamente. A veces era difícil lidiar con la realidad y la ficción al mismo tiempo.

Inuyasha atravesó la sala de estar con su pantalón de pijama y el pecho desnudo, se acercó a la escritora que ni siquiera sintió su presencia y se inclinó a su lado tomándole el rostro y besándola apasionadamente. Kagome pestañeó rápidamente y antes de caer en el sabor de sus besos recordó que estaba aun en el modo conferencia con Sango, posó ambas manos sobre el pecho de él y lo empujó tan fuerte que el hombre cayó sentado en el suelo. Ella cerró el notebook y se levantó con rapidez, Inuyasha la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y completamente turbado.

- ¿Pero qué diablos...

- Sango... estaba hablando con Sango- Gimió dándose una palmada en la frente. Movió las manos inquietas y hasta tembló de puro miedo.- ¡Por Kami! Espero no lo haya visto...

- Odiaré a Sango si provoca esto en ti... – Gruñó, poniéndose de pie y luego se cruzó de brazos, con mirada temible.- Esto es asunto nuestro, Kagome... ¿qué diablos importa que se entere? No eres una niña para darle explicaciones.

Ella se sentó nuevamente y rogó al cielo porque su amiga no hubiera visto el beso de Inuyasha, sin escucharlo. Auch, de sólo imaginar el discurso que le daría... respiró profundamente y abrió nuevamente el notebook. Sango, que parecía leer unos documentos, alzó la vista y la miró fijo, frunciendo levemente el ceño. La escritora sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba.

- Pensé que te habías ido sin despedirte...- Musitó al fin.

Kagome suspiró pesadamente, estaba completamente nerviosa y la cara le ardía horrores.

- Nooo, es que... – Piensa Kagome piensa-... fui a la cocina... olvidé que estaba cocinando- ¡Mentirosa! Quien cocinaba era Inuyasha. Sango pareció dudar de sus palabras, bien, ella sabía que no cocinaba. Levantó una ceja burlonamente.

- Vaya... podrías decirle a Inuyasha que lo haga, al menos que te sirva de algo ahí.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de desprecio y Kagome lo miró alternativamente entre su amiga y él.

- Se ha portado muy bien.

- ¿Si?- Contrarrestó la otra, sin creerle mucho.

El hombre pareció olvidar su disgusto y sonrió seductoramente.

- Ehhh sí...

- Deberías echarlo de ahí... ah, pero aun no, asegúrate que convenza a su amante para que hagan la foto de la portada juntos¿esta bien?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Kagome lo miró dubitativa y luego a su amiga.

- Ehhh no sé si querrá... no esta muy convencido...

- ¡Vamos!- Respondió la otra sonriente- Esfuérzate en convencerlo, aunque no te des cuenta, él siempre acepta tus pequeños caprichos, seguro que si sabes cómo tratarlo, aceptará... pero ten cuidado ¿eh? Inuyasha puede imaginarse cosas contigo... tantos días allí debe andar desesperado por mujer, me extraña que aun no se vuelva a Tokio.

Esta vez la escritora se limitó a hacer una mueca, sin mirar a Inuyasha. Cada vez los comentarios de Sango eran más mordaces y crueles. Pero no tenía la culpa porque siempre se expresaba así de él... sólo que ahora... ahora a ella le dolían, eran como bofetadas en la mejilla.

Cuando se despidieron la muchacha se recostó en el sillón sin decir nada. El editor se acercó y le acarició la frente, con ademanes tiernos y cariñosos en nada parecidos a los impetuosos y ardientes de antes.

- No hagas tanto caso a Sango... me duele decirlo, pero esta amargada... por lo de Miroku...

- Ella tiene razón en algo...

Levantó ambas cejas esperando.

- ¿En qué?- Musitó.

- Que estas desesperado por mujer ¿no?- Respondió burlona.

Inuyasha puso el rostro de piedra, Kagome se mordió el labio, arrepentida de sus palabras. Él se puso de pie y ella sintió el hielo de su mirada.

- ¿Crees que soy un animal como lo piensa tu amiga Sango? Tengo sentimientos ¿sabes?

- Per... perdón- Murmuró, tragando dolorosamente y bajó la vista. Pero es que... era tan difícil de creer... ¡oh! Si hubiera sabido el dilema, el conflicto que todo esto le provocaría... pero ¿por qué no podía permitirse imaginar que él realmente la quería? Argg a quien engañaba... sólo recordar a aquella súper modelo la hacía sentirse una minúscula persona. – Es que...- Respiró fuertemente intentando abrir por fin su corazón-... ella... Kikyo... es muy hermosa ¿sabes? Y... simpática, a su modo...-Sonrió al recordar sus desubicados comentarios-... y tú... siempre has estado con mujeres realmente hermosas...- Lo enfrentó casi con los ojos llorosos-... seamos honestos, Inuyasha... haces todo esto pero... luego todo será igual que antes...

Se produjo un silencio estremecedor en la estancia. Kagome sin embargo podía escuchar el ruidoso respirar del hombre, no quiso mirarlo, pero lo sintió aproximarse a ella. Cuando alzó el rostro, el hombre estaba en cuclillas a su lado, le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió tiernamente. No esperaba eso ahora de él.

- Mi sensible escritora... tú no te comparas con las otras porque eres superior... yo fui el idiota que no me fijé en ti antes... tan cerca y tan ciego... yo te adoro así como eres... responsable, inteligente, cariñosa, inocente y a la vez impetuosa... ¿crees que es fácil encontrar a alguien así?- Ella le sonrió agradeciendo sus palabras- Pues no... por eso me gustaría... me... placería...- Recalcó ronco, mirándola fijamente-... hacer la portada contigo... no con Kikyo... eres tú o nadie.

Kagome lo miró estupefacta, pestañeó rápidamente y luego se levantó del sillón.

- Es una broma ¿verdad?

Él meneó la cabeza. Ella sonrió luego.

- Jaja, No arruinaré mi portada... estas loco.

- Eso sí... loco... - Respondió rápidamente, tomándola en sus brazos y besándola en la boca.-... pero por ti...- Musitó.

Estaba loco, síi, pensó la escritora, pero qué más daba. Sólo había que vivir el momento y lo amaría con todas sus fuerzas mientras pudiera. Si las cosas cambiaban después... lo afrontaría. Y estaba decidido, no se comunicaría con Sango por el resto de días que le quedaban... quería disfrutar de todo esto, del sueño amor que nunca más tendría.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Vaya, muchas gracias por tooodos los comentarios, jeje, gracias _**Sesshiry**_, _**Dulce Kagome Lady**_ (no, no me resfriaré, las dudas se irán develando de a poco y tranquila, no me enojo por tus comentarios, al contrario), _**Lady Indomitus, Alejandra, **__**Zorion**_ (que bueno que pases un buen rato con mis historias, me gusta entretener), _**Dkhaley, fernandaIk26, Jane Black, maria pelusilla**_ (la imaginación pues... viene de todos lados XD), _**kisa-Chan-sohma**__**, Chii, **__**peca-chan**_ (gracias por tus palabras), _**MaríNa, leidy, nitahome, amary, Saya, **__**Dita-chan,**__**yuiren3,**__**Yesmari**__**, lorena, **__**AmiMizunoR.**__**, diana, **__**Nadja-chan,**__**The Princess Izayoi,**__**Rei II**__** y a todos quienes leen**_. 

Como conclusión por sus comentarios debo decir algo. Tranquila, sé que hay un Inuyasha allá afuera para cada una de nosotras XD así que no se den por vencidas... y a los chicos que leen mi fic (que lo leen, lo sé, lo malo es que rara vez me dejan su comentario) ya saben, las mujeres queremos hombres como Inu ¿vale? (no necesariamente que tengan ojos dorados porque sólo Inu los tiene jaja) ya me entienden.

Nos vemos, cuídense y gracias por leer.

**_Lady Sakura_**


	12. Desconfianza

**Capítulo 12: "Desconfianza"**

- Kagome...

Su susurro varonil y ronco la despertó del más profundo sueño. Pero tenía mucho sueño y estaba realmente cansada, ansiaba poder dormir más.

- Kagome...

Aferró más las manos a la almohada ocultando el rostro en ella, notaba que ya estaba claro, era de día, pero sentía que no quería despertar. Tenía aun los músculos agarrotados, la cabeza pesada y todo era por el estrés de finalizar la novela. Ahora que ya lo había hecho debía relajarse... aunque estaba consciente que faltaba el dictamen final de Inuyasha... oh... Inuyasha... ¿estaría aún ahí? Cuando despertara... ¿la seguiría tratando como si en verdad la quisiera?. Sintió que los latidos del corazón se aceleraban... eso era miedo... temor de despertar...

- Kagome...

Sintió sus besos en su cuello, el aliento cálido rosó su rostro, entonces sonrió y abrió los ojos. Siii, real... estaba ahí, compartiendo una cama... junto a ella, era escalofriantemente real.

- Buenos días...- Murmuró tomándolo del cuello y mirándolo atentamente. Quería tenerlo para ella sola, cerciorarse cada instante, cada segundo, que estaba ahí, a su lado.

- Kagome... debo ir a Tokio...- Dijo él mirándola fijamente. La joven dejó de sonreír y sus brazos se aflojaron de su cuello. Inuyasha lucía serio y a la vez dolido, pero a pesar de eso luego le sonrió-... pero volveré por la tarde... es que anoche envié tu escrito a la Sra. Kaede... y ella esta mañana envío un correo deseando verme.

- Pero... – Musitó sin entender-... ¿sólo a ti?... ¿por qué? Si tiene dudas y cosas que no le agrade debería hablar conmigo.

El hombre suspiró pesadamente y se levantó de la cama. Kagome sintió un nudo en el estómago.

- Lo sé, pero no sé... quiere hablar conmigo... – Respondió, vistiendo el pantalón de su pijama y yéndose al baño.

Ahí quedó Kagome, con el corazón destrozado, desconfiando de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Porqué la Sra. Kaede lo iba a mandar a llamar sólo a él?... ¿Para qué? Acaso... ¿se había aburrido de ella?... ¿Podría ser eso? Inclinó las piernas y enrolló los brazos en ellos, sus cabellos cayeron desordenadamente sobre sus hombros y suspiró pesadamente. No podía evitarlo. Las dudas y la desconfianza comenzaron a apoderarse de su corazón y su mente.

_- ... él siempre es así, seguro se le fue el entusiasmo... pronto encontrará a otra que caiga en sus brazos..._

¿Se había ya saciado de ella?... ¿Se había aburrido? Sintió el doloroso latido del corazón. Acercó la mejilla a sus piernas y deseó no llorar. No, cálmate Kagome... tal vez... tal vez no es una excusa tonta de Inuyasha... tal vez él si estaba triste en verdad por dejarla... además, había prometido volver en la tarde ¿no? Inuyasha no le mentía. Pero... bien, antes era su amiga, su compañera, ahora era su amante... podría mentirle y alejarse igual como lo había hecho con Kikyo. ¡Kami Sama! no debía llorar, no debía llorar... esto... esto había sido su decisión... desde el principio... su decisión de involucrarse en una relación sin futuro aparente.

Le dolió demasiado la garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, enterró casi las uñas en la colcha de la cama, intentando no pensar, no desconfiar... pero era tan difícil... lo que más temía estaba pasando... ¡Por Kami! Si hubiera sabido el dolor que esto le causaría...

- ¿Kagome?

Dejó de respirar y luego se pasó la mano rápida por la mejilla, secando la solitaria lagrima que había caído, suspiró fuertemente escuchándolo acercarse a su lado. Alzó el rostro y le sonrió con debilidad. Él se sentó a su lado, vestía completamente formal, con camisa y la corbata mal anudada, pantalones de tela, bien perfumado, afeitado impecablemente y el cabello suelto. Estiró su mano y acarició el suave flequillo de su frente, ella retuvo el aliento e intentó sonreír nuevamente.

- No me has dicho si te gustó la novela...- Musitó y luego tragó con dolor. Los ojos de Inuyasha estaban clavados en sus pupilas y la joven sintió que si seguía ahí lloraría. Se contuvo estoicamente.

- Es... – Suspiró sonriendo levemente-... lo mejor que has escrito... sin duda... los sentimientos de los personajes son tan... palpables... las emociones están casi a flor de piel... la historia quedó muy bien estructurada, puedo apostar un año de mi sueldo a que recibes un premio a la mejor novela del año... pero...- Suspiró agudizando su vista en ella, su mirada pareció volverse dolorosa-... me sorprendió que muriera el protagonista...

- Oh...- Kagome bajó el rostro y suspiró-... fue... para salvarla a ella...

- Me dio pena que ella se quedara sola...- Musitó, poniéndose de pie y mirándola desde lo alto-... y creo que ese punto en que dio su vida por su mujer fue algo... intenso... no sé...- Se encogió de hombros-... tal vez a las mujeres les gusta eso...

La escritora le sonrió.

- Es sólo una novela...- Murmuró mirándolo fijo-... es obvio que ningún hombre a menos que ame en verdad, arriesgaría su vida por la de la persona que ama...

Inuyasha sólo sonrió, sin concebir demasiado aquel pensamiento. Es decir, había que amar mucho a alguien para dar la vida... bien, a las mujeres les gustaba aquel tipo de heroísmo en las novelas.

Ella se aferró más la sábana al pecho sintiendo un nudo en el estómago y un dolor amargo en la garganta. El hombre se inclinó y la besó suavemente, Kagome casi sollozó pero intentó tranquilizarse estoicamente con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

Bajó el rostro y suspiró.

- Que tengas suerte...

- No te pongas así...- Dijo de pronto él muy bajito, ella alzó el rostro sorprendida-... volveré al atardecer, lo prometo.

- Sí, claro- Sonrió.

Inuyasha notaba su tristeza y desgano y también se daba cuenta que no le creía. Volvió a inclinarse y esta vez la besó con pasión, Kagome casi gimió entre sus labios, sonrojándose en extremo. Él susurró sobre su rostro.

- Volveré, créeme.

Sólo, sólo en el instante en que escuchó el motor del automóvil alejarse comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Se reprochaba ser tan débil de corazón, porque sabía que esto pasaría. Inuyasha no iba a cambiar por ella, nunca haría eso... habiendo y teniendo al alcance de su mano mujeres tan hermosas.

Sentía que el corazón se había hecho trizas y que los pedacitos se clavaban en su pecho. Dolía, dolía mucho, mucho más que la desesperanza que siempre tuvo al saber que jamás se fijaría en ella. Mucho más que verlo con otras en frente de sus narices por tantos años. ¡Oh! Pero era su culpa, había aceptado ese tonto sueño de amor por un par de días, sabiendo que terminaría en nada... sii, su mente le decía eso aunque su tonto e ingenuo corazón le susurraba que los sentimientos de Inuyasha hacia ella eran verdaderos. ¡Qué va! Se había entregado sabiendo lo que sucedería, ahora debía admitir y dejarlo ir. Eso lo sabía desde el principio.

Ni siquiera tuvo deseos de levantarse de la cama ¿para qué? También sabía que él no volvería ¿a qué? Seguro se encontraría con aquella mujer, Kikyo... retomarían el romance... y ella... aun faltaban días para volver. Mejor no volver aun a Tokio. Ojalá nunca Sango se enterara de lo que había sucedido en aquella cabaña. Si hubiera escuchado sus palabras... pero si lo hubiera hecho nunca hubiera probado el sabor de los besos de Inuyasha, ni tampoco hubiera sentido su piel musculosa y cálida sobre la suya... debía aceptar lo que había hecho. Había sido su decisión, ahora se guardaría en la memoria cada segundo que pasó a su lado amándolo sin inhibiciones... Inuyasha...

&&&&&&&

Estaba algo cansado por el viaje tedioso. Bajó del automóvil y entró al ascensor que lo dirigiría a las oficinas de la Sra. Kaede.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera sintió la mirada dura de Sango que lo observó desde su oficina cubierta de cristal. Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para correr casi hasta él e interponerse en su camino.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Kagome ya volvió?

Vaya, al parecer no estaba enojada, al contrario, lucía ansiosa. Posó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Sólo vine yo. Es un asunto importante, al parecer...- Respondió, sin muchos ánimos.

Sango frunció el ceño.

- ¿Kagome ya terminó la novela?

- Sí- Sonrió de una forma que la Jefa de Diseño captó de inmediato y encontró sospechosa. Lo miró con reticencia endureciendo la mirada.

- Ahh... ¡oh!... ¿Y ya te decidiste?... ¿vas a hacer la portada? Tu noviecita anduvo por aquí hace unos días y no sabes el escándalo que armó, eres bien insensible, ni siquiera le dijiste que te ibas.

El hombre suspiró pesadamente.

- Es que... lo olvidé, sólo eso.

Sango se cruzó de brazos bastante molesta.

- Con razón. Ayer llamé a su agencia, Kagome quería que ella fuera parte de la portada, pero me dijeron que se fue a Europa y que se quedará bastante tiempo por allá... todo es tu culpa.

Inuyasha pareció de pronto despertar de sus pensamientos, levantó una ceja mirándola incrédulo.

- ¿Se fue?

- Como por 1 año. – Respondió.- Y dime zopenco... ¿vas a hacer la portada?

El hombre hizo un gesto con la boca y caminó en dirección hacia la oficina de la anciana. Sango lo siguió rápidamente. Esa mujer realmente era un caso, en verdad compadecía al pobre Miroku.

- ¿Vas a hacerla o no?

Llamó a la puerta y la Sra. Kaede le permitió la entrada. Él posó una mano en el pomo de la puerta y la Jefa de Diseño lo agarró de la manga de su chaqueta.

- ¿Vas a hacerla o no?

La miró fijo, con sus ojos dorados intensos, serio, muy serio, tan serio que por vez primera ella sintió escalofríos y se arrepintió de ser tan insolentemente insistente con él.

- Lo haré, pero sólo si Kagome es la modelo también.

Entró en la oficina y la joven se quedó de piedra. De pronto Sango tuvo una horrible sospecha... una muy horrible sospecha, su rostro casi se desfiguró y murmuró un par de palabrotas. No... tal vez estaba imaginando... pero... Kagome... Kagome podría haber caído en sus redes finalmente... hizo una mueca burlona. Nooo, estaba imaginando cosas, seguro era eso. Cuando caminaba de vuelta a su oficina meditó el asunto. ¿Por qué Inuyasha quería que Kagome fuera la modelo?... ¿Estaba loco? Esta bien, su amiga era bonita y si se arreglaba no tendría nada que envidiarle a las mujeres más bellas pero... de ahí a que modelara la portada... ese Inuyasha estaba realmente loco... tal vez la estaba fastidiando... no era la primera vez que lo hacía... pero aún así algo le molestaba en su actitud. Lucía diferente... demasiado... ausente... como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar... y esa Kagome... que ni siquiera se conectaba ahora... ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

El hombre casi se recostó en la silla mientras daba un fuerte suspiro. La anciana mujer le sonrió amablemente aunque Inuyasha advirtió su mirada inquisidora. La conocía, sabía que esto era por algo importante ¿qué podría ser? Obviamente sabía que era algo relacionado con la novela de Kagome. Tal vez la mujer sospechaba al igual que él que a partir de ahora las cosas iban a cambiar en la vida de la joven escritora, pues esta novela era tan magníficamente interesante, no, arrolladora, no, sublime tal vez, que no le cabía dudas que la anciana también hubiera olido el olor de una fama avasalladora que se avecinaba.

- ¿Cómo estas, hijo?

Ella solía ser muy maternal y él se relajó un poco, aun así, se pasó la mano por el cabello sonriendo a medias.

- Muy bien, gracias.

- Si... se nota que estas muy bien.

Dejó de sonreír de inmediato y la observó con cautela. Reconocía aquel tono de voz, como si quisiera decir algo más... acaso...

- Estoy algo preocupado, eso sí- Dijo, afirmándose en la mesa de madera oscura - Me mandó llamar por algo relacionado con el escrito de Kagome. Ya lo leyó ¿verdad?

- Lo leí anoche, jovencito, ya sabes que soy ávida con la lectura.

El editor sonrió pero aún así no dejó de preocuparse. La miró fijo moviendo inquietamente sus dedos.

- ¿Y?

- Me he encontrado con varias sorpresas en su novela...

- Sí, yo también- Respondió él con convicción- Su manera de escribir parece haber evolucionado bastante ¿no le parece?

La anciana lo miró muy seria.

- Demasiado impresionante... tanta perfección en tan poco tiempo... eso toma tiempo... esta vez nuestra querida escritora parece haberse introducido tan perfectamente en la piel de los personajes que fue capaz de transmitir sorprendentemente sus emociones... lo que más me impresionó fue su manera de describir... cierta parte que antes era débil y algo infantil...

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sí?

- Me refiero a las escenas de alcoba.- Respondió la mujer y el joven hombre puso el rostro de piedra.- Son bastantes... diferentes.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Inuyasha luego de unos instantes desvió la vista y se arrellanó en el sillón, tan incómodo como si estuviera sentado en clavos. Carraspeó y endureció el rostro casi sombrío en la anciana.

- ¿Le parece?

- Me extraña que como su editor... no te hayas dado cuenta de eso.- Respondió la anciana.

El hombre la miró fijo un momento y luego hizo una mueca.

- ¿Y eso tiene algo de malo? – Espetó muy serio esta vez- Digo, que ella escriba de maravillas ahora y sobre todo las partes eróticas debe ser motivo de felicitaciones, debió decírselo personalmente ¿a qué viene todo esto, Sra. Kaede?... ¿Cuál es realmente el problema?

- ¿Porqué estas tan enojado?... ¿he interrumpido tus vacaciones, niño?

Casi se atragantó. Pero ahora le quedaba más que claro la cita de hoy. Esa mujer era muy astuta, mucho más astuta que la lengua de víbora de Sango.

- Vaya al punto, señora ¿qué es lo que quiere saber?

- ¿Estas intimando con Kagome?

Sus ojos dorados e intensos parecieron dos llamaradas de ardiente fuego del infierno. La mujer no se dejó intimidar ante aquella fulminante mirada. Sostuvo la vista con aparente tranquilidad pero con mucha seriedad.

- ¿Porqué hace esa clase de preguntas tan personales?- Preguntó él al fin, evidentemente fastidiado. La anciana suspiró y se levantó pesadamente de su silla. Comenzó a caminar por su espaciosa oficina con pasos lentos y mirada pensativa.

- Kagome...- Murmuró y luego se aclaró la garganta, caminando hasta la ventana y mirando el cielo azul y brillante de allá afuera, con las manos en la espalda-... Kagome llegó a nuestra editorial apenas salió de la Universidad... venía ya con premios que había obtenido con cuentos cortos y relatos de ficción. Recuerdo la primera vez que leí un escrito. Era un cuento para niños... muy tierno, muy emotivo y muy hermoso...- Suspiró pesadamente y prosiguió-... cuando llegó a nuestra editorial era una jovencita llena de sueños y con mucha falta de experiencia, aun así, confié en su talento, sus escritos estaban llenos de jovialidad y una imaginación prodigiosa que estaba segura le iba a dar paso al éxito... – Volteó y lo miró fijo-... siempre la has apoyado... yo los observaba atentamente porque sabía que la ayudarías... ella es joven aun y comete algunos errores que tu bien corriges... y sé perfectamente como es el estilo de escritura de mi querida niña a la cual quiero casi como si fuera una nieta... tuve puestas mis esperanzas en ella porque sé que llegará lejos... pero Kagome tiene un corazón demasiado sensible y temo... – Hizo una pausa ante el rostro impasible de Inuyasha-... que si la lastiman pueda hasta dejarnos y en personas como ellas... hasta dejar de escribir...

- ¿Esta preocupada por su inversión?- Contrarrestó sarcástico. La mujer frunció por primera vez su arrugada frente.

- Aparte de eso, también me preocupa como persona. Sin embargo, admito... que si hay algo entre ustedes... lo cual me parece demasiado obvio por la manera en que hablas y te comportas, sin contar porque nuestra propia escritora sin querer ha develado más de sus propios sentimientos y emociones en sus escritos... aun así ha sido algo bastante bueno... su escritura es magnífica y es muy probable que esta novela sea un éxito de ventas... no hay nada mejor que la experiencia de vivir para así poder describirlo con sentimiento...

Inuyasha respiró profundamente y se levantó de su silla, otra vez posó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Entonces no tiene que preocuparse... si me he acostado con Kagome fue para mejor ¿no?... ¿no era eso lo que quería?... ¿Qué su escritora diera todo su potencial? Muchas personas pueden escribir correctamente una escena o situación solo viviéndolo, en carne propia... ¿verdad?

La mujer lo miró seriamente.

- Aun así... no vayas a jugar con ella...

Inuyasha hizo un gesto con la mano y se marchó. Así que todo esto era por eso. Él no iba a lastimar a Kagome, para nada, al contrario. Sólo pensar en ella lo hacía ansiar estar nuevamente a su lado. ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en decirle que no la lastimara? Bien... no tenía pensando hacer eso, al contrario. Y si... su relación con ella había incrementado sus habilidades para escribir, para expresar las cosas, entonces estaba bien, más que bien, la había ayudado hasta sin saber.

Salió rápido del edificio ansiando sólo el aire puro y silvestre de la localidad de Shöji. Realmente lo ansiaba enormemente.

Y desde la sombras del pasillo, el cual conducía a la oficina de la Sra. Kaede, apareció Kagura, que había escuchado casi por completo la conversación.

&&&&&&&&

Atardecía, el sol era un mar rojo de sangre sobre un cielo del mismo color. Ella tomó la bicicleta, miró el ramo de rosas que estaba sobre la mesa una vez más y que extrañamente había traído un chico desde el pueblo, sin tarjeta (Kagome supuso que era para Sango) y pedaleó por la ladera de la laguna deseando no pensar más. Ya lo había hecho demasiado.

Le dolía horrores el cuerpo por la tensión, por darse cuenta que pronto se acercaba la publicación de la novela y por la angustia y el dolor de saber que Inuyasha se alejaba de su lado. No, a veces pensaba que caería colapsada por tantas preocupaciones y problemas.

Las aguas termales y sin explotar estaban ahí, ella las había ya visitado los primeros días de su estadía y había imaginado con pudor bañarse en ellas, dudando porque pensaba que alguien pudiera sorprenderla, pero ahora entendía que ese paraje estaba realmente alejado de todo y desde que había llegado, la única persona que andaba por ahí aparte de ella, había sido Inuyasha...

Oh... Inuyasha...

Se había marchado de la forma más sutil y menos dolorosa que había pensado podía hacerlo.

Se desabotonó la blusa de lino blanco y la dejó caer al suelo, luego desabrochó sus pantalones azul oscuro y su ropa interior. El aire fresco de la tarde no la entumió, al contrario, sentía las mejillas arder demasiado. Luego caminó y entró lentamente en las calientes aguas de la pequeña laguna. El cielo ya se había oscurecido y las primeras estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo. Suspiró y se sentó lentamente, el agua la cubrió hasta las clavículas, amarró nuevamente el cabello y apoyó la cabeza en una piedra. Miró hacia la luna llena que parecía un sol luminoso en plena noche y nuevamente tuvo deseos de llorar. Inuyasha, Inuyasha... ahora se sentía más sola, más desolada, más triste que nunca... si hubiera sabido que iba a sentir tanto dolor, que iba a ser tan... desgarrador. Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas cayeron y se deslizaron en sus sonrosadas mejillas. ¿Qué iba a ser ahora? Suspiró fuertemente. Seguir su vida, qué mas, pensó luego, sonriendo apenas.

- Kagome...

Podía escuchar el susurro de su voz aun, tan cerca, tan suave, tan pasional... Inuyasha, Inuyasha...

- Kagome...

Frunció la frente y entreabrió los ojos casi adormecidos, cuando afirmó la cabeza creyó que estaba viendo visones. Él estaba ahí, al otro lado de la pequeña laguna, mirándola atentamente, Kagome sintió el golpe fuerte de su corazón y abrió los ojos más ante la sorpresa de verlo otra vez.

- Inu... ¿Inuyasha?

- Volví pero no estabas en la cabaña... creí que me habías abandonado- Dijo él, lo que provocó casi un ataque de risas de la muchacha.

- Yo...

El joven hombre comenzó a quitarse la ropa y la escritora sonrió más ante la situación. ¡Él había vuelto!... ¡Había vuelto por ella! Entonces no estaba mintiendo, él había vuelto, en verdad quería estar con ella... tuvo deseos de llorar, pero de pura felicidad. Jamás había pensado que se podía llorar por estar muy feliz.

Inuyasha se acercó y se sentó a su lado, le tomó el cuello con su mano y la miró muy atentamente.

- Creo que podemos quedarnos sólo un par de días más... tendremos que volver antes del fin de semana...

Ella asintió y sonrió. Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa y suspiró ronco.

- Te extrañé ¿sabes?

Kagome ocultó su rostro con una mano. Tan abatida, tan... había sufrido todo el día por sus tontas inseguridades y desconfianza que ahora todo parecía un sueño... volvía serlo. No... ya no era sueño, nada había sido un sueño, esto lo confirmaba... era la realidad. Lo abrazó al cuello y sollozó.

- Yo también... mucho... mucho...

Inuyasha la apartó de su hombro y le besó. Sí, los besos de ella eran adictivos y únicos, él no iba a lastimarla como desconfiaban Sango y la Sra. Kaede, nunca, no podría, Kagome era tan única e irresistible que sólo estando loco podría dejarla ir... eso no lo iba a hacer... a pesar de la desconfianza de todos.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Gracias por sus amables comentarios _**MaríNa,**_ **_AmiMizunoR._****_setsuna17_****_, nere, Chii, Dkhaley, Jane Black, kata, _****_peca-chan_****_, Nadja-chan_** (suena interesante pero vi que hay que grabar unas escenas XDXD mejor pasooo, gracias de todas formas), **_kisa-Chan-sohma_****_anysaotome_****_yuiren3_****_, Saya, _****_Dita-chan_****_, zury, Lorena, kooriithaa, _****_Dulce Kagome Lady_****_The Princess Izayoi_****_Rei II_****_, Thamara, _****_Yesmari_****_ y a todos quienes leen_**, muchas gracias. 

Les aviso que muy a mi pesar, lo **más probable es que no pueda actualizar con la regularidad con que lo estaba haciendo**, osea, cada dos días. Me salió un imprevisto del cual no estoy muy segura aun pero tendría que actualizar más lentamente. Por eso pido **paciencia, nada más, hasta el próximo capítulo (bueno, tampoco me demoraré taaanto en publicar el siguiente capítulo, ya saben como soy XD)**.

Como resumen en el capítulo de hoy: - Sin querer Inuyasha ha hecho que Kagome de todo su potencial, lo cual se asegura que la novela sea un éxito.

- A pesar de la desconfianza y los miedos comprensibles de Kagome, el que él haya vuelto la ha "despertado" y se ha dado cuenta al fin que la ama de verdad.

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos.

_**Lady Sakura**_


	13. Último Día de Vacaciones

**Capítulo 13: "Ultimo Día de Vacaciones"**

Ahondó el beso ardiente y posesivo en su boca, provocando que la muchacha gimiera de puro placer. El rose de sus cuerpos desnudos dentro del agua termal, caliente, relajante, era un aliciente más para la incontrolable pasión de ambos.

Y es que era así, otra vez como si no se hubieran visto desde hacía años. Kagome se aferró a su cuello respondiendo de la misma forma descarada y desinhibida de Inuyasha. Y es que estaba tan feliz... tan, locamente enamorada.

- Porqué...- Murmuró Inuyasha de pronto, posando su frente sobre la suya. Ella, que estaba bajo su cuerpo, con sus piernas enredadas entre las suyas, se movió más recibiéndolo en su regazo-... Porqué... llorabas...

Bajó más el rostro y los labios del editor se quedaron posados en la frente de la chica, ella aflojó un poco el agarre en su cuello e Inuyasha frunció el ceño, preocupado. Las manos de él se posesionaron fuertemente en su cintura, Kagome alzó su mirada y lo enfrentó.

- Porqué... creí que no volverías...

Ella notó como el músculo de su mejilla se movió para tensarse, respiró rápidamente, lo miró a los ojos y luego bajó la mirada castaña a sus labios varoniles y entreabiertos. Tragó con fuerza, cómo ansiaba otro beso...

Inuyasha notó su deseo, sonrió de forma seductora acercando sus labios a ella.

- Sé que todos... desconfían de mi... no los culpo...- Murmuró.-... pero sólo ansiaba volver a tu lado... incluso cuando hablaba con la Sra. Kaede... sólo pensaba en ti...

Kagome pareció despertar de su estado de ensueño, alejó un poco el rostro y lo miró fijo, frunciendo levemente la frente.

- ¡Oh!... ¡Cielos!... ¡Cierto!... ¿y qué es lo que quería?

Inuyasha notó como el latido del corazón de la joven se aceleró, lo sentía palpitar inquieto y asustado sobre su propio pecho. Sonrió levemente mirando sus labios con gotitas de agua.

- Ahh... sólo... – Meditó una fracción de segundos la situación. No podía decirle en realidad lo que había hablado con aquella mujer, no. Frunció el ceño con una sonrisa-... ella pensaba igual que yo... dice que tu novela será un éxito... que es magnífica.

- ¿Si?

El hombre le sonrió y la tomó de tal forma que su cuerpo se amoldó al suyo, Kagome jadeó antes el roce de su sexo, impaciente, posesivo. Quedó casi recostada en el agua, con la cabeza en la piedra y él que quitó el elástico de sus cabellos. Su boca varonil se apoderó del cuello expuesto y Kagome se aferró más a él, una de las manos que estaba enrollada en el cuello del hombre se deslizó suavemente por sobre su pecho, Inuyasha siguió el movimiento de aquella mano suave y pequeña de Kagome, con los labios entreabiertos, jadeando ante el placer de sentirse tocado tan lentamente de esa forma. Erótica Kagome... seguro que lo que estaba haciendo era sin pensar que lo estaba provocando. No pudo evitarlo, de su garganta salió un ronco suspiro y ella alzó sus ojos mirándolo atentamente. Pero reconoció aquel fuego lleno de deseo en sus ojos dorados, oscuros, con matices rojos y negros cerca de su iris. Sintió escalofríos a pesar de estar en agua caliente y ella también gimió. Inuyasha se acercó y la besó con fuerza e impetuosidad.

Ella sintió la mano de él tras su espalda, acercándola a su pecho, la otra mano siempre posesionada en su cintura, sus besos, caricias, enredó sus piernas en sus caderas permitiendo el enlace, Inuyasha la cubrió por completo, Kagome esquivó sus besos y se apoyó en el hombro de él, reteniendo el aliento. Cómo podía ser Inuyasha tan exquisitamente dulce y apasionado, cómo podía elevarla casi a las nubes y hacerla enloquecer de tanto placer.

- Inu... yasha...- Gimió, enterrando las uñas en su espalda, percibiendo la dureza de su sexo en su interior, luego él posesionó su boca en la suya, la lengua que se enredaba en su interior, casi podía ver las estrellas a pesar de mantener los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Lo escuchó gemir muy fuerte, sobre su boca, dejándose abandonar por el éxtasis, en un instante ella pareció perder las fuerzas y suspiró fuertemente. Recostó la cabeza en la piedra e Inuyasha desvió su rostro a su cuello. No se separó de la muchacha aun, hasta que sintió la piel enfriarse. Cuando lo hizo le tomó el rostro y apartó los mechones húmedos de su rostro, Kagome entreabrió los ojos y luego le sonrió.

Inuyasha jamás había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa y tierna luego de hacer el amor.

- Eres... maravillosa... tierna... - Susurró, casi hipnotizándola con la mirada.-... me recuerdas... no sé...- Sonrió bobamente-... a una Diosa Griega...

Kagome rió moviendo la cabeza y luego lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa casi burlona.

- ¿Una Diosa Griega? Espero no te refieras a Artemisa jaja... que aunque es bonita, es una cruel ninfómana que...

Inuyasha rió y se recostó a su lado, con los brazos estirados y pasando uno bajo la cabeza de ella.

- Eso lo dice quien escribe aquellas novelas de Dark Hunters y Dream Hunters y todos los Hunters que hay en el mundo... emmm ¿Sherrilyn Kenyon?... pero Artemisa era muy bonita... y sexy... como tú... 

La escritora rió nuevamente. No imaginaba a Inuyasha leyendo esa clase de literatura. Pero se burló más por la comparación que hizo con ella.

- Mentiroso, no soy sexy, menos por como me visto, Sango dice que tengo un pésimo gusto de la moda...

- Pues hay gente que se ve sexy aun con hábito de monja...- Musitó seductoramente. Kagome lo miró con las mejillas enrojecidas.

- Qué pervertido eres... si fueras católico seguro te excomulgan por decir semejante barbaridad...

Él sonrió aun más. Era extraño entablar una conversación y que su pareja le siguiera el hilo del argumento... cielos Kagome... tan cerca y él tan estúpidamente ciego. Respiró hondamente y se levantó al fin del agua, le tendió la mano y ella de inmediato posó la suya, dejándose ayudar a levantarse. Inuyasha la acercó a su cuerpo con fuerza y rosó sus labios con su sien. Ella posó las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho.

- No te atrevas a seducirme aquí...

- ¿Porqué no?

La escritora lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Porque tengo frío- Respondió, aunque esa no era la verdadera razón. La verdadera razón era el temor de ser sorprendidos. Ahhh, Inuyasha... tan audaz como siempre...- Vamos a casa mejor¿si?

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí... Artie...- Dijo burlonamente.

- ¡No soy ninfómana!

Pero bien... por su culpa imaginaba que se convertiría en una mujer ansiosa por sexo. Malvado Inuyasha... tenía que ser tan tierno y ardiente que era adictivo. Cómo amaba sus besos, como enloquecía con sus caricias, siii, su querido editor... era perfecto... con su mal humor, con su ironías, con su forma de ser... aun así era perfecto ¿qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

&&&&&&&

Era ya de día otra vez e Inuyasha se levantó con pereza a preparar el desayuno. Cuando caminó a la cocina percibió un aroma dulce y floral que lo extrañó un poco. Ese aroma no estaba antes ¿qué sería? Desvió la vista hacia la sala de estar y sus ojos se detuvieron en un ramo de rosas rojas sobre la mesa. Él arrugó un poco la frente y caminó hasta el. Estaban un poco mustias¿acaso estaban desde ayer? Le pareció y justificó su estado por la falta de agua. Frunció más el ceño al meditar qué hacía ahí un ramo de rosas rojas ¿acaso Kagome las había comprado en el pueblo? No le parecía factible, para qué comprar algo y luego dejarlo sobre la mesa. Inspeccionó esperando encontrar alguna tarjeta pero no la encontró. Hizo una mueca. Tal vez había llegado para Sango... seguro, la cabaña era de ella ¿no? Obviamente no era de parte de Miroku pues sería absurdo enviarlas ahí cuando sabía que estaban ellos dos. O tal vez aquella Jefe de Diseño tenía un admirador o... un amante secreto... Se burló ante el pensamiento, meneando la cabeza y volviendo sus pasos a la cocina. Mientras preparaba el café un pensamiento de posesionó inquieto de su mente ¿y si era para Kagome?... ¿Y si ella tenía un admirador secreto? Aquello lo molestó enormemente... si alguien se atrevía siquiera... Luego sonrió encontrando poco factible aquel asunto. Nadie, aparte de algunas personas, sabía que ella estaba ahí, eso era improbable. Bien, Sango tenía un amante.

- Engordaré con tus comidas- Se burló Kagome comiendo el trozo de pan con atún y lechuga.

- ¿De quien son esa rosas?

Ella se encogió de hombros y bebió un poco de té.

- Sango, quien más.

- Ahhh...

La escritora lo miró de reojo y luego sonrió.

- Porque supongo que no fuiste tú...

- ¿Rosas rojas?- Dijo él levantando una ceja y mirándose en el espejo de la habitación acomodándose la camisa.- Las rosas rojas no son mi estilo...

- Qué poco romántico eres...- Murmuró ella entornando los ojos-... entonces son para Sango, obvio, quien más.

Inuyasha volteó y sonrió malévolamente levantando un dedo.

- Eso significa que tiene un amante, Miroku no le enviaría rosas a este lugar si sabe donde esta ¿no?

Kagome sonrió. Aquello no era posible, ella sabía cuanto su amiga amaba a ese hombre libidinoso.

- La odias mucho ¿verdad?

Su querido editor sonrió y luego negó con la cabeza.

- Aunque no lo creas, yo no la odio... es algo entrometida, eso sí, sobre todo contigo- Frunció el ceño al recordar el ultimo encuentro- A propósito... le dije que quería hacer la portada sólo contigo...

Kagome se quedó con el trozo de pan a mitad de camino, lo miró sorprendida y luego que él se sentó en la cama, enfrente de ella, frunció el ceño.

- No te burles de mí...

- No me estoy burlando...- Susurró el hombre estirando su mano y acariciando su flequillo.-... eres la sacerdotisa de aquella historia... no puedo visualizar a nadie más que a ti...

- Pero yo no soy modelo... y...- Ella pareció de pronto estar demasiado inquieta-... se necesita una mujer muy hermosa, yo digo que lo haga Kik...- Se atragantó y tosió levemente, dejó el pan sobre la bandeja y luego lo miró bajo sus tupidas pestañas. Aquella mujer... aquella mujer ¡Kami Sama!- Inu... yasha... – Musitó, y sus dedos nerviosos comenzaron a juguetear con los botones de la camisa del hombre-... qué... que hay... con... ella.

- No hay nada- Respondió muy serio. Sus ojos dorados brillaron y su mandíbula se tensionó. La mirada de Inuyasha pareció despertar una fibra de su corazón, conmoviéndola. ¿Debía dudar? No podía, ya no podía dudar de él.- Nunca hubo nada de todas formas... no como...- Sonrió seductoramente-... como lo que hay entre nosotros...

- Qué pasará... con nosotros, cuando volvamos a Tokio...- Dijo al fin, mirándolo fijamente, esperando estudiar su reacción, con la garganta adolorida.

Ahí estaba la pregunta finalmente formulada. Era su oportunidad de saberlo finalmente. A ver qué tan importante era en su vida como él le hacía pensar... porque se sentía así, como la única, la verdadera, la más amada. Ojalá no se equivocara... ojalá no...

- ¿Qué pasará?- Repitió pestañeando rápidamente- Espero que no me vayas a dejar porque te vas a convertir en una escritora mundialmente famosa cuando se publique la novela- Sonrió.

Kagome le respondió con una amplia sonrisa y lo abrazó. Tanta felicidad le parecía irreal... no la merecía... ¿quien era ella para estar con aquel guapo y codiciado hombre? Después de tantos años... después de pensar en él como un amor platónico...

- Porqué... porqué te fijaste en mi...- Musitó el fin.

Le pareció extraña la pregunta, pero al sentirla temblar en sus brazos la abrazó fuertemente, apoyando el rostro en su hombro, el aroma de sus cabellos suave y dulce lo aspiró profundamente, llenándose de él. Tontita, pensó.

- Jaja...- Rió y ella casi enterró sus uñas en su espalda-... por... creativa...- Dijo con un tono de voz tan lúdico que la muchacha se sonrojó por completo-... inteligente, me gusta saber que me entienden cuando hablo...- Kagome casi rió a carcajadas-... por sensible... puedo sentir tus emociones y sentimientos en tus libros... antes estaba ciego, perdóname...- Ella suspiró profundamente rosando sus labios contra el cuello del hombre-... por... eso y mucho más... – Inuyasha apartó el rostro y la obligó a mirarlo-... ¿ya estas conforme?

Kagome sonrió. Este momento era único. El mundo parecía haberse detenido, no había preocupaciones, ni dudas, ni desconfianza. Nada.

- Aja- Respondió al fin. Inuyasha la besó y luego suspiró.

- Entonces... ¿vas a aceptar hacer la portada conmigo? si no quieres yo tampoco lo haré.

La escritora lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos un instante. Su corazón latía fuerte, creía que se burlaba de ella. Pero ahí estaba Inuyasha, fuertemente decidido. Apretó los labios sabiendo que se estaba metiendo en camisa de once varas. Asintió aunque no creía probable que se concretara aquella tonta decisión. Era absurdo, nadie más aceptaría que ella fuera la modelo, la Sra. Kaede no lo permitiría.

- Bien... entonces preparemos las cosas... esta tarde hay que volver a Tokio.

Dejaron la cabaña tal cual la encontraron. Sólo Kagome se preocupó por el gato de porcelana ya desaparecido y esperaba que su amiga no se acordara de el. Inuyasha le tomó la mano y caminó con ella hasta las afueras de cabaña. Cuando abrió la puerta ambos se quedaron estáticos al ver en la entrada una canastilla rustica atada con un ostentoso lazo rojo, llena de flores azules pequeñas, aromáticas y silvestres. Kagome sonrió traviesamente inclinándose a la cesta e Inuyasha miró impasible la escena, con el rostro de pronto tenso y su mirada casi siniestra.

- Qué bonitas... ahhh, es encantador... qué rico huelen...- Miró y esta vez encontró una pequeña tarjeta adherida a ella-... apuesto que Sango tiene un admirador secreto... no me había dicho na...

Calló de súbito, sus mejillas se encendieron rápidamente, su mirada pareció asombrarse, impresionarse completamente. Él frunció el ceño y se inclinó a ella para leer también la tarjeta. Se quedó de piedra cuando la leyó:

"_A la escritora más hermosa y apasionada. _

_Tu admirador más ferviente."_

Kagome lo miró, pensó que tal vez él... Inuyasha le arrebató la tarjeta de las manos y volvió a leerla. Ella notó la vena casi sobresaliendo en su frente, el momento fue tenso, Inuyasha retuvo el aliento por un buen instante, finalmente pareció controlarse y le entregó gentilmente de vuelta la tarjeta.

- Vaya... entonces... no eran para Sango después de todo... parece que eres tú quien tiene un admirador ¿porqué le diste la dirección?

La escritora miró la tarjeta otra vez, ella parecía haber visto antes aquella letra larga y despreocupada. Frunció el ceño.

- No, claro que no... nadie sabe, aparte de algunos de mis conocidos (Sango y la Sra. Kaede), que estoy aquí.

Inuyasha la miró fijo, la muchacha miró nuevamente la canastilla que estaba en sus manos y entonces tragó con fuerza, dejándola en el suelo. Ella de pronto sintió un extraño escalofrío en la columna vertebral. Algo le molestaba. Algo andaba mal. Miró otra vez a Inuyasha y el hombre suspiró fuertemente, con el rostro de piedra.

- ¿Segura?

Kagome lo miró fijo, casi herida, hizo una mueca y entonces caminó rápido hacia el automóvil. Gracias a Kami él traía automóvil, no se imaginaba tener que ir al pueblo con su pesado bolso de viaje y el notebook a cuesta.

- Si es un admirador ¿qué?- Dijo al fin, cruzándose de brazos cuando él se sentó a su lado. Inuyasha no dijo nada y ella pareció de pronto justificarse.- Digo... me llegan siempre tarjetas, flores, bombones y esas cosas...

- Pero a tu casa, porque es tu dirección fija ¿y esta como la consiguieron?

La escritora respiró fuertemente, luego ladeó el rostro y lo enfrentó.

- No sé.

Él meneó la cabeza fastidiado, echó a andar el motor del automóvil y Kagome lo alcanzó a escuchar mascullar.

- Esto no me gusta nada...

La muchacha respiró apenas sintiendo de pronto inquietud. Nadie sabía que ella estaba ahí, menos debía saberlo un "admirador" o fan". Esto le causaba una gran intranquilidad, pero luego meneó la cabeza. Habían sido flores, nada más, bonitas, silvestres... las flores no le causaban daño a nadie. Sólo el fastidio de Inuyasha.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! **Gracias por los más de 300 reviews**, muchas gracias **_MaríNa, zury, fernanDaIk26, _****_yuiren3_****_, Chii, nitahome, _****_Dulce Kagome Lady_****_Rei II_****_, Jane Black, _****_peca-chan_****_kisa-Chan-sohma_****_, Dkhaley, _****_Dita-chan_****_Yesmari_****_, nere, Lorena, _****_AmiMizunoR._****_, Kata Chan, Nadja-chan, Saya, _****_The Princess Izayoi_****_ y a todos quienes leen_**. Gracias por preocuparse por mi y tranquilas, mi "inconveniente" no es nada malo, al contrario, es bueno, es más trabajo, pero lo cual me hará que tenga que actualizar más lentamente. Gomen.

Gracias por seguir la historia n.n Ahhh, me permití hacer unos "guiños" graciosos que debo aclarar. _Sherrilyn Kennyon_ es la autora de la serie que Inu nombra ahí y donde la Diosa Artemisa (_Artie_, para los "amigos" jeje) es bastante hermosa pero cruel, manipuladora y "algo" ninfómana XD. Sé que a Yesmari le causará gracia porque ella es fanática de esta serie, así como algunas chicas más que se han leído sus libros, yo jamás me he leído un libro completo de los Hunters (no tengo tanta paciencia, creo)

Y lo de sexy en hábito de monja pues me acordé del fic "Tentación" jaja. Cosas mías.

Cuídense y nos vemos.

_**Lady Sakura**_


	14. Romance Secreto

**Capítulo 14: "Romance Secreto"**

Kagome se movió inquieta en el asiento de copiloto, toqueteó un par de veces sus dedos impacientes sobre la superficie del notebook que llevaba en el regazo, luego suspiró con fuerza y al fin enfrentó el rostro a Inuyasha, que estaba muy serio, con la vista fija al frente, las manos muy aferradas al manubrio y el rostro tan tenso que ella volvió a notar la vena sobresaliendo en su sien. Sin contar que su rostro estaba levemente enrojecido, como acalorado.

- ¿No vas a hablarme en todo el camino?

Sólo en ese momento él movió un músculo sobre su ceja superior derecha. Kagome pensó que ese hombre de pronto había recobrado "vida", antes parecía simplemente una estatua.

- Mmmm... lo siento.

La escritora suspiró nuevamente casi dándose por vencida.

- ¿Estas molesto?

- Claro que no.

Ella agudizó su vista en él.

- Mentiroso...

Inuyasha esta vez levantó ambas cejas, ladeó el rostro y sonrió con levedad, pero su forma de hacerlo fue tan increíblemente sensual que casi la derritió. Contrólate Kagome, él te estaba ignorando...

- Me gustas cuando te disgustas...- Murmuró ronco, casi gutural.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal de extremo a extremo, apretó los labios sin desear mirarlo, aunque si se removió otra vez en el asiento. Inuyasha la miró de reojo otra vez y sonrió.

Al fin llegaron a la ciudad, los edificios altos y brillantes de la ciudad de Tokio, la muchedumbre, el bullicio, los jardines y parques bien cuidados, les dieron la bienvenida ya entrada la noche. Kagome, que dormitaba desde hacía horas, despertó ante un estruendoso bocinazo. Pestañeó y miró graciosamente desorientada a su alrededor. Inuyasha seguía al volante, con la vista al frente, pero su rostro lucía relajado y ella percibió que ya no estaba disgustado. Se sentó bien en el asiento del copiloto y se pasó la mano por el cabello algo desordenado.

- Vaya... ya casi llegamos.

- Pasaré a dejarte y luego volveré a la editorial, hay muchas cosas pendientes que debo atender.

Ella lo observó sin decir nada. Cierto, Inuyasha había dejado todo por ella, por seguirla. Darse cuenta de eso le hizo casi retener el aliento y sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago. Ohhh, su querido y amado editor... Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, agradecerle, darle un beso, recostarse a su lado... pero el muy bruto tenía que echarlo a perder.

- Las rosas aquellas que estaban en la mesa... eran para ti ¿verdad? Claro... ¿no te acuerdas quien te las fue a dejar?

Kagome lo miró sorprendida, luego herida, agudizó la vista en él, percibiendo su tono y su mirada inquisidora, escudriñadora.

- Era un chico adolescente, tenía la camiseta de una florería del pueblo de Shöji...- Respondió lentamente, cansada ya del asunto-... sólo dijo que eran para la señorita de la cabaña... pensé que era para Sango, no tenía tarjeta, pero no dudé que serían para ella... no le tomé importancia, las dejé sobre la mesa y...- Respiró profundamente-... a él lo enviaron, no era... – Miró a Inuyasha otra vez-... no tiene sentido pensar más en esto.

Él se detuvo y ella pestañeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta que ya estaban en su casa. Su querida casa. Inuyasha abrió la puerta y bajó. Abrió el portamaletas y sacó el bolso de viaje de la escritora. A Kagome le dolió su rudeza. Suspiró otra vez y bajó del automóvil. Ambos se encontraron en el umbral de la casa, ella tomó su bolso de su mano y lo miró expectante.

- Inuyasha... Inuyasha...

- Dejémoslo así- Respondió, acercando su mano tras su nuca y besando su frente. Ella se quedó con las ansias de saborear una vez más los labios de Inuyasha. Su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, se asustó, sí, realmente tuvo miedo. Se estaba comportando frío y quien sabe, indiferente, ya no sabía, no podía interpretar la actitud de Inuyasha... su corazón le estaba comenzando a doler demasiado.

Cuando el hombre se separó Kagome alzó la vista a él. No le dijo nada, pero la expresión de su rostro fue casi una bofetada para Inuyasha.

- ¿Estas enojado conmigo?- Preguntó ella con dolor. Él negó rápidamente la cabeza.

- No ¿por qué piensas eso?

- Porque me tratas de forma tan fría...- Respondió, casi sintiendo un nudo doloroso en la garganta.

El editor avanzó rápido un paso y la abrazó con fuerza. Sintió su menudo pero bien formado cuerpo entre sus brazos, su nariz rosó el cabello sedoso y suelto de ella, le dio un beso entre ellos y luego le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, mirándola atentamente.

- No, no es mi intención... no es eso...- Musitó arrugando la frente-... es...- Calló de pronto apretando los labios. Cómo decirle abiertamente que eso de que las flores llegaran a la cabaña para ella era tan estúpidamente sospechoso. A menos que... tuviera un admirador medio psicótico. En ese momento, cuando aquel pensamiento se posó en su mente, su corazón se aceleró. Sacudió de inmediato la cabeza y luego sonrió intentando tranquilizarla-... bien... no debemos pensar más en esas cosas...

- Yo hasta creí que podían ser tuyas...

El hombre sonrió abiertamente.

- Son sólo flores... cursilerías...- Respondió con burla. Kagome suspiró pesadamente.

- Qué lastima que seas tan poco romántico...

Él la miró atónito. Se puso una mano en el pecho, casi en shock.

- ¡¿Me consideras poco romántico??!

- A las chicas nos gusta que nos regalen flores... las que huelen rico, claro... y también nos gusta esperar por el hombre adecuado para entregarnos...- Lo miró de soslayo y él recordó de inmediato el comentario poco acertado que había hecho con respecto a la virginidad a los 24 años-... y... sí, que alguien este dispuesto a dar todo, hasta la vida, por la persona que ama es algo realmente maravilloso y creo que eso sí existe. No sólo existen en las novelas románticas...

Inuyasha se le quedó mirando por un buen instante, la expresión de su rostro era difícil de adivinar, pero la miraba tan atentamente con sus ojos dorados, oscuros, brillantes y nuevamente escudriñadores.

Quiso defenderse, refutar su teoría... decirle que ella siempre vivía soñando, que la vida real no era así... que la vida se trataba también de ser individualistas, que los cuentos de hadas y romance no existen como en sus novelas... que debía crecer y madurar pero... suspiró. Sería herirla demasiado... además, adoraba que fuera así... soñadora. Le sonrió dulcemente acercando sus labios a los suyos y la besó con sutileza. Sus dedos acariciaron la nuca y la escritora respiró fuerte sobre su boca, con los labios temblando.

- Duerme bien.- Dijo Inuyasha al fin, acercando su frente contra la suya. Luego se separó, volvió a sonreírle y se marchó. Ella jadeó al verlo alejarse. Esta noche iba a dormir sola... esta vez era extraño eso... extraño... y... desolador.

&&&&&&&&

- ¿Kagome?

Bostezó y se apartó los mechones de la frente, acomodó el auricular en su oído e intentó reconocer de quien era la voz.

- Si... sí...

- Me gustaría hablar contigo... es importante.

Sango. Ella frunció la frente ¿porqué hablaba de manera tan fría y seria? Por eso le había costado reconocerla. Carraspeó y volvió a bostezar sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

- Bien. Cuando quieras. ¿Quieres que vaya a la editorial?

Se produjo un silencio que Kagome esperó pacientemente, debido a su somnolencia. Al fin la Jefa de Diseño, luego de un par de titubeos dijo que sí. La escritora le colgó preguntándose si la pelea con Miroku habría sido muy grande esta vez.

Llegó al gran edificio de la editorial, cuando salió del ascensor sintió las miradas de todos en ella. Les sonrió incómoda y caminó a paso rápido hasta la oficina de su amiga, aunque se detuvo levemente en la de Inuyasha. Tenía persianas hasta abajo y le era imposible saber si había alguien dentro de ella o no. Claro que su odiosa y antipática secretaria estaba afuera, en su escritorio, como siempre, la cual no miró porque le caía bastante mal.

Cuando entró en la iluminada oficina de la Jefa de Diseño, estaban ahí ya Inuyasha y la Señora Kaede. Kagome se quedó estática en el umbral sin saber qué hacer. Miró a Inuyasha quien sólo sonrió como siempre y la Sra. Kaede que se levantó pesadamente de su asiento. Entonces la escritora se acercó a ella y la saludó con la acostumbrada reverencia.

- Muy buenos días, querida.

- Buenos días señora Kaede- Respondió. Cuando se irguió no supo como reaccionar ante Inuyasha, así que sólo hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y él le respondió. Su corazón latió fuertemente cuando sintió el ardor en la mirada intensa de Inuyasha.

- Toma asiento querida, debemos conversar.- Dijo la anciana. Ella se sentó a su lado y Sango, tras el escritorio, se cruzó de manos con seriedad.

- Bien Kagome... como sabrás, falta muy poco tiempo para la fecha de publicación de tu libro. La idea que me diste para la portada me pareció perfecta y la Sra. Kaede también esta de acuerdo, Sra. por favor...

La anciana asintió y prosiguió la conversación de Sango. Miró con atención a Kagome, que se sentía demasiado nerviosa esta vez.

- La escena de la sacerdotisa y el joven héroe que la sostiene, y ambos sostienen la perla, me parece perfecta, indudablemente tienes un talento maravilloso para la imaginación de escenas románticas...- No supo porqué pero miró de reojo a Inuyasha y se ruborizó cuando él sonrió un poco. ¡Kami sama! esperaba que no estuviera pensando en sexo-... también estoy completamente de acuerdo en que nuestro editor aquí presente sea el modelo...- La anciana miró a Inuyasha-... eres la imagen perfecta. Te agradezco el que hayas aceptado.

- No hay de qué, Sra. Kaede- Respondió ronco.

Sango se levantó de la silla y afirmó una mano en la mesa.

- Sin embargo, Inuyasha quiere e insiste en que tú seas la modelo- Agregó, mirándola fijo, como si quisiera descubrir algo. Ella retuvo el aliento y luego se movió en la silla demasiado inquieta.

- Pero yo no soy modelo...- Protestó débilmente.

- Eso mismo dije que yo...- Agregó Sango.

- Inuyasha tampoco es modelo y sin embargo él será el héroe de la portada.- Interrumpió la anciana. Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente, triunfal, a Sango. La Jefa de Diseño lo miró con rencor.

- Pe... pero... no es por menospreciarte Kagome... pero... tu... no luces como una modelo e Inuyasha... Inuyasha en cambio siempre ha tenido facha de serlo, es lo que se dice también "metrosexual"- Sonrió burlonamente y el editor se puso de pie con furia.

- Si vuelves a decir que soy eso te juro que esta vez si conocerás mi verdadero carácter.

Kagome quería reír, la anciana sonrió, sin embargo Sango casi palideció. En verdad había tomado muy enserio la amenaza de Inuyasha. So bruto ese...

- Tranquilos chicos... ustedes siempre están peleando...- Murmuró la anciana. Inuyasha se sentó cruzándose de piernas y mirando muy serio a la Jefa de Diseño.

- Pero es que... Kagome no tiene experiencia... –Protestó esta con debilidad.

- Dije... que con ella o nadie ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo?- Respondió el hombre con brutalidad.

La escritora tembló ante sus palabras. ¡Oh! Inuyasha... ¿en verdad...? Qué estaría pensando su amiga ¿sospecharía?... ¡Kami!

- Inuyasha...

- Sango, querida- Dijo la anciana, interviniendo ante su duda- Inuyasha conoce a Kagome, ellos trabajan juntos, es obvio que se siente más cómodo haciendo las fotografías con ella... además la sacerdotisa es como Kagome y... pues pienso que la portada sería un aditivo extra a la popularidad de nuestra ya famosa escritora. Sus admiradores adorarán la imagen.

Kagome tembló inesperadamente ante la última frase, sin lugar a dudas recordando nuevamente el incidente de las flores. Bueno, pero eso ya había pasado, mejor olvidar aquello y no darle demasiada importancia.

- Entonces Kagome ¿aceptarás?- Preguntó la anciana mirándola con atención- Estamos algo atrasados, las fotografías deberán realizarse mañana a primera hora.

¿Es que estaba todo el mundo loco? La anciana Kaede e Inuyasha insistían en que fuera la sacerdotisa ¿no les daba miedo que ella arruinara la portada? Sango tenía razón, ella no era modelo¡¡iban a quedar horribles!! Sintió pánico. Inuyasha se puso de pie impaciente y la miró directamente.

- Kagome. No tienes que dudar por esto. Eres perfecta para hacerlo. Estoy seguro que Sango, que es tan buena en el diseño y la publicidad, logrará hacer maravillas con nuestras imágenes. Además te lo mereces, esta novela será un éxito y eres la escritora estrella de nuestra editorial.

Sentía el rostro rojo, porque sabía que Sango la miraba tan seria y casi enojada que le incomodaba. La anciana Kaede sonrió y se levantó de la silla dando término a la pequeña reunión.

- Bien querida niña. No hay razones para dudar. Mañana temprano se tomarán las fotografías. Me perdonan pero debo atender otros asuntos.

Ella salió de la habitación y entonces Sango suspiró pesadamente.

- Bien... ya que se han tomado las decisiones... los espero a ambos mañana entonces.

Inuyasha volvió a sonreír triunfal y se levantó dando un suspiro de satisfacción.

- Que bien. Gracias.

Fue todo lo que dijo, saliendo también de la oficina. Kagome iba a seguirlo, tenía que hablar con él, decirle... cualquier cosa, en realidad quería comprobar si las cosas seguirían siendo como cuando estaban en Shöji, pero su amiga la llamó e Inuyasha cerró la puerta mascullando una maldición. Kagome volteó y la miró con seriedad. Esta vez su amiga lucía muy preocupada.

- Sé que... estas preocupada porque no soy modelo...- Se excusó rápidamente sentándose otra vez en la silla-... yo no quería... pero... si ellos insisten... además creo que... bien, de cualquier forma si salgo muy mal tú sabes utilizar el photoshop- Rió nerviosa. Sango negó con la cabeza.

- La verdad Kagome... no es que quiera menospreciarte... yo sé que si te maquillamos adecuadamente no tendrías nada que envidiarle a las modelos, incluso hasta te pareces ahora, con el cabello así, suelto, a esa súper modelo con la cual salía Inuyasha y que ya debe tener novio nuevo europeo a estas alturas... – Sonrió ampliamente-... levemente claro... tú sí pareces una chica pensante y que se da cuenta que hay más mortales en el mundo...- Suspiró y luego se cruzó de brazos-... lo que no me gusta es... a decir verdad y para ser sincera... esa inesperada cercanía que tienes con Inuyasha... ¿porqué él insiste en que seas tú la sacerdotisa?... ¿acaso... ha pasado algo allá que...

Kagome bien podría haberse puesto de color púrpura por tanto retener la respiración Jadeó levemente y luego sonrió nerviosa. ¿Decirle que tenía "algo" con Inuyasha? Sabía que ella lo odiaba... bueno, no odiar... pero si le contaba... estaba segura que iba a derrumbar sus románticas ilusiones. Recordaba lo que Sango siempre decía de él... le diría que la utilizaba... que la engañaría... que era una tonta por caer rendida finalmente en sus brazos... que la dejaría por otra... que no era más que un capricho... no podía decirle, no.

- Supongo que...- Tartamudeó sobándose nerviosamente las manos-... él... me quiere ayudar... ha sido bueno conmigo... na... nada más...

Su amiga la miró fijamente esperando algo más. Tal vez, que le dijera la verdad. Luego suspiró derrotada.

- Bien... bien... si tú lo dices...

Le dolía y se sentía desleal no contarle. Pero no podía hacerlo. Sabía que si lo hacía todo terminaría con Inuyasha.

Finalmente salió de la oficina y caminó con pasos lentos por el pasillo. Cuando salió al hall volteó y vio la oficina de Inuyasha, quien estaba de espaldas mirando hacia fuera, con los brazos cruzados, luciendo pensativo. Sonrió y retrocedió para ir hacia allá. De inmediato Kagura la miró con cara de pocos amigos pero extrañamente no la retuvo. Tal vez había ya recibido órdenes de Inuyasha de dejarla entrar sin necesidad de retenerla para darle primero aviso a él.

Cerró la puerta despacio y el editor, como si la hubiera estado esperando impaciente, volteó de inmediato y sonrió.

- Al fin- Murmuró, acercándose rápidamente a ella pero sin tocarla, estiró su brazo por sobre su hombro y bajó el cordel principal provocando así que la persiana se cerrara. Cuando lo hizo, la tomó de la cintura y la besó con vehemencia, Kagome afirmó ambas manos en sus hombros gimiendo ante su ímpetu, él la acorraló contra la pared, ella se estremeció ante su lengua posesiva, la exigencia de su boca, las caricias en su cintura. Y luego la mano audaz que la obligaba a inclinar su pierna y recibir su pelvis entre la suya. Inuyasha... malvado Inuyasha, provocaba que en segundos comenzara a encenderle la sangre. Lo separó cuando sintió sus dedos acariciar con fuerza sus muslos desnudos. Él afirmó la frente con la suya y jadeó aun lleno de deseo en su rostro.- Lo... siento... no pude evitarlo... nunca... te había visto con vestido...

- Ya lo había usado antes...- Rió ella. Él se separó un poco para mirarla directo a los ojos.

- ¿En serio? Perdóname... no lo recuerdo...

Inuyasha acercó sus labios a su cuello intentando calmar la irrefrenable pasión que sentía. Su pecho subía y bajaba fuertemente, su respiración era un escalofriante jadeo que Kagome se sentía casi desfallecer.

- Inuyasha...

- ¿Sango te interrogó?- Preguntó casi riendo. Encontraba tan absurdo el que Kagome le casi temiera a esa entrometida Jefe de Diseño.

- No le dije nada...- Respondió.

Él se separó un poco y la observó su sonrisa sensual.

- Ahhh... quieres que sea secreto... sí... Sango puede ser... demasiado... entrometida y negativa a veces...

Kagome sonrió.

- Es mejor así.

Inuyasha deslizó su mano tras su nuca y volvió a besarla otra vez, pero en esta ocasión fue con suavidad y lentitud. Aquello estremeció a la escritora. Inuyasha era fuego y ternura a la vez... ¡Por Kami! Este hombre era perfecto... a pesar de su veta poca romántica. Bien... no importaba que dijera que el regalar bombones y flores era una cursilería... si daba besos de esta forma bien podría olvidar todo lo demás.

- Debo volver a casa. Hay una gran montaña de cosas que debo hacer y que están pendientes - Murmuró ella entre sus labios. Inuyasha se separó con pesar y la dejó libre. Kagome se movió hacia la puerta mientras él abría las persianas. La siguió cuando salió al pasillo, para dejarla en el ascensor. Ella no esperaba que hiciera eso... se suponía que debía actuar como siempre y no comportarse tan... atento. Ayyy, Inuyasha... realmente ahora le importaba un comino que pensara que las novelas eran cursilerías para mujeres.

- Iré esta noche a tu casa...- Murmuró él de pronto, inclinándose en su oído. Aquello la ruborizó y lo miró de reojo. El hombre sonrió provocativamente y a ella casi se le salió el corazón.

- Te... estaré esperando, entonces- Respondió en un murmullo. Se miraron cómplices con una sonrisa que sólo ellos entendían.

Al fin la puerta del ascensor se abrió y un chico, el junior de la empresa, salió de ella llevando consigo un enorme canasto de rosas rojas en botón. Kagome lo miró atónita cuando el muchacho se acercó con ella con una amplia sonrisa.

- Tome señorita Higurashi. Es para usted.

Kagome lo recibió en su regazo sintiendo lo pesado del canasto, el aroma de las flores casi la mareó. Algunas personas salieron de sus cubículos de trabajo a mirar e incluso Sango y la Sra. Kaede se acercaron a ellos.

- Vaya¡pero qué hermosas!

- ¿De quien son?

- ¿Tienes novio, Kagome?

Kagome miró a Inuyasha, que se había quedado rezagado tras los curiosos, lucía serio y molesto a la vez.

- No... no...

- Señorita Higurashi...- Interrumpió el junior haciendo una seña-... no es el único que llegó, hay 9 canastos más allá abajo... creo que su admirador realmente la adora.

La joven no supo si reír o llorar de nervios. Miró la canastilla y por supuesto esta tenía una tarjeta con un estremecer mensaje.

"_A mi adorada escritora,_

_El único que realmente te ama"_

Miró otra vez a Inuyasha, pero él se había ido a su oficina. Nuevamente sintió un extraño escalofrío en la espalda y un temblor inesperado en el cuerpo... a pesar de que todos estaban realmente encantados por aquel "admirador" tan romántico. Debía admitir que el gesto le agradaba un poco... se sentía importante... deseada, alguien estaba interesado en ella... e intentaba conquistarla de la forma más sutil posible.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por sus mensajes _**amary, Dkhaley, fernanDaIk26, **__**Lui y Adi**__**, Chii, **__**Dulce Kagome Lady**__**, carolina, DabuRu-Tamashi, kata, Jane Black, **__**kisa-Chan-sohma,**__**peca-chan**__**, nere, nitahome, **__**Dita-chan,**__**yuiren3,**__**Yesmari**__**, Lorena, **__**AmiMizunoR.**__**, Nadja-chan, **__**Rei II**__** y a todos quienes leen también**_, muchas gracias. 

Bien, me voy, cuídense mucho y nuevamente les agradezco los reviews porque se toman la molestia de escribirlo, los leo cada uno y se los agradezco mucho.

Les aviso que al fic le queda poco. No sé cuanto, sólo sé que queda poco.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	15. Celos

**Capítulo 15: "Celos"**

- Deberías llevarte tu automóvil, esta desde hacia días en el estacionamiento subterráneo de la editorial.

Kagome suspiró y negó con la cabeza. ¡Por Kami! Había olvidado el dichoso automóvil...

- No sé conducir... un día le pediré a In... – Sus mejillas se colorearon y corrigió rápidamente-... a alguien que me lo lleve a casa.

Miró las cestas de rosas otra vez. No podía creer que alguien se hubiera dado la molestia de enviarle tantas rosas... y más aun, debió haber gastado mucho dinero en ellas, las rosas rojas, especialmente de aquel tipo, en Japón eran extremadamente caras.

- Ni siquiera has visto que tipo de automóvil es... o el color...- Insistió Sango.

La escritora volvió a suspirar.

- Es lo que menos importa.

El junior de la empresa volvió a aparecer en el ascensor, se dirigió de inmediato hasta la muchacha y dijo algo agitado.

- Ya llegó su taxi, señorita Higurashi.

Sango le dio un beso en la mejilla y volteó hasta su oficina. Kagome dudó un momento, miró de soslayo hacia la oficina de Inuyasha pero él había vuelto a bajar las persianas. Hizo una mueca. Seguro debía estar molesto otra vez ¿pero qué culpa tenía ella? Era sólo un fan más, no podía hacer nada contra eso ¿porqué no lo entendía? Siempre le llegaban obsequios de sus queridos lectores, si él se iba a disgustar cada que vez le llegara un presente de su parte entonces estaba loco. Qué iba a ser. Sólo esperaba que su enojo no durara demasiado y fuera a verla como había prometido esta noche. Dormir sola le resultaba ya deprimente.

Atardecía y era el tercer intento en cocinar algo que no resultara quemado, salobre y con mal aspecto. Se cortó un dedo y se prometió que aprendería a cocinar algún día. Aunque sabía que eso nunca lo haría pues la cocina no era su fuerte realmente ¿para qué? Estábamos en pleno siglo XXI y era más fácil comprar comida semi preparada y calentarla en el microondas que hacer toda aquella exhaustiva preparación en donde hasta fácilmente podía terminar lastimada. "Ahhh Kagome, eso pasa por pasarte la vida escribiendo y no hacer nada más que eso", pensó con cansancio.

La escritora se sentó pesadamente en el sillón de su sala, en penumbras y esperando a que él apareciera. Ya era tarde, muy tarde, cerca de la medianoche, la mesa preparada desde hacía horas, las velas casi extintas y sintió el nudo en la garganta de la desilusión. Su querido editor no vendría. Y ni siquiera la había llamado una sola vez. Sintió que le dolía el pecho y que las lágrimas bien fácil podrían salir de sus ojos, pero las reprimió. Idiota Inuyasha... si estaba enojado por lo de las rosas era realmente un idiota.

Abrió el notebook pensando que lo mejor para olvidar esa pena que sentía, era escribir. Pero se quedó varios minutos frente a la pantalla, con la plantilla del Word completamente en blanco y el puntero parpadeando intermitentemente. Nada, no se le ocurría nada, sus pensamientos no se podían apartar del idiota de Inuyasha y sus estúpidos celos. Porque... estaba celoso ¿no? Sonrió al darse cuenta de ello. Naaa, qué iba a estar celoso, Inuyasha no sentiría celos por nadie, tal vez por otro hombre que coleccionara más amantes que él. Bien, eso no sería celos, sería envidia.

Suspiró cansada recostando la espalda en el sillón. Inuyasha, Inuyasha... si en realidad fueran celos lo que sentía... eso sería bastante agradable... después de tantos años ella viendo un desfile de mujeres, una tras otra, disputándose el amor de él y ella observando pasivamente desde lejos... el que los papeles se invirtieran ahora... bueno, aunque fuera sólo uno quien estuviera interesado... sería algo muy interesante, no, más que eso, le haría darse cuenta a él que ella bien podría ser deseada por otros... aunque esta no era la primera que alguien la pretendía... bien, pero las veces anteriores Inuyasha ni siquiera se enteraba, ahora él estaba en primera fila...

¡Bah! Escribir en un momento como este sería caso perdido. Cerró el programa y se conectó al Messenger, hacía días que ni siquiera revisaba su correo electrónico de la cuenta que le habían dado en la editorial. Tenía un número abundante de emails, pero eso no le extrañó porque diariamente recibía una cantidad exorbitante de mensajes que a veces pensaba que Inuyasha sólo había hecho eso para torturarla. Tal vez él debería ayudarla a contestar los mensajes. Seee, seguro.

De pronto una ventana de mensaje en la parte inferior de la pantalla parpadeó. Tal vez Sango se había conectado. Cuando la abrió leyó el Nick: "_Lobo Solitario_", ella frunció el ceño. Era el hombre del sobre azul. La saludó con su habitual cortesía y ella le respondió. ¡Kami Sama! había olvidado que antes de lo de Inuyasha, había intentado probar algo con ese hombre. See, el mismo idiota de Inuyasha la había alentado para hacerlo.

_- ¿Te gustaron las rosas?_

Kagome se sorprendió y luego lo entendió. Así que él había sido... ohh, sí, ahora recordaba la caligrafía en la tarjeta, era la misma del remitente del sobre azul. Sonrió y respondió.

_- Sí, muchas gracias_.- Pero luego frunció el ceño. Las primeras flores habían llegado a la cabaña ¿cómo? Se lo preguntó y esperó impaciente su respuesta.

_- Lo averigüé por ahí..._

La escritora hizo una mueca con la boca. Bien, a alguien se le había soltado la mandíbula. Lo único que le faltaba... ¿pero quién realmente? Le preguntó, pero fue en vano.

_- Es un secreto_- Respondió el "Lobo Solitario".

No le gustaban mucho los secretos, menos de extraños misteriosos. Esto no iba a resultar ¿para qué seguir con algo que no tenía futuro? Al fin y al cabo, nada sacaba con "flirtear" con ese hombre, ella tenía a Inuyasha.

_- Bien, debo dejarte_- Escribió, decidida a cerrar el Messenger. Pero el hombre dejó un mensaje más.

_- ¡Por favor!... ¿puedo hablar contigo personalmente? Me gustaría mucho._

Hizo otra mueca. Realmente, aunque quisiera, ya no podía seguir con este jueguito. Parecía ver el rostro de Inuyasha reprochándole el que estuviera con otro hombre. Inuyasha, malvado... hasta quiso llorar de frustración. De pronto llamaron a la puerta, ella pegó un brinco y cerró el notebook casi de forma brutal, su corazón latió con fuerza y el estómago se llenó de mariposas inquietas y nerviosas. ¿Sería Inuyasha? Respiró fuertemente y dirigió la mirada hacia el reloj de pared. Las 12:30... maldito... debería no abrirle y dejarlo afuera.

Otra vez llamaron a la puerta, los golpes fueron más fuertes esta vez, seguro había visto la luz de la cocina que tenía hacía horas encendida. Suspiró y caminó lentamente, tomando el pomo y abriendo la puerta.

Sus ojos dorados en la penumbra de la noche le dieron escalofríos.

- Perdona el retraso. La Sra. Kaede quería que viera algunas cosas de tu libro.

La mirada de la escritora se dulcificó, suspiró y se apartó a un lado permitiéndole la entrada. El hombre la miró dolido, sabía que ella lo había estado esperando por horas, cuando entró y vio la mesa puesta casi sintió la patada en pleno estómago. Miró a la joven y musitó muy bajito.

- Lo... lo lamento, en serio. No sabía...

- Bien, no importa...- Ella caminó adelante y se sentó en el sofá con descuido. Inuyasha la observó con cautela, sentía un nudo doloroso en la garganta. Caminó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, muy cerca, estiró su brazo y la envolvió en su pecho. La escritora estaba más tiesa que un madero. El hombre sonrió seductoramente.

- Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para llamarte, enserio... ¿No vas a perdonarme? Al menos vine... tarde, pero vine...

- Pudiste haber llamado...- Musitó mirando el suelo-... creí... que ya no vendrías...

Inuyasha acercó su rostro a su oído, aspiró el aroma de su piel y luego mordió el lóbulo de su oreja con la única intensión de quitar su resentimiento. La sintió estremecerse y su cuerpo se aflojó sólo un poco, aun seguía demasiado esquiva como para perdonarlo y caer rendida en sus brazos. Vaya... Kagome realmente tenía carácter, todas sus antiguas conquistas cedían rápidamente... bien, pero él no se iba a dar por vencido tan pronto...

- Lo lamento... ¿qué puedo hacer... para que... me perdones?

Su aliento cálido le daba escalofríos, entrecerró los ojos y levantó sus manos a la altura de su pecho, para detenerlo. Él vio su dedo índice con una curita, se lo tomó y arrugó la frente, ella lo miró muy seria.

- Es por tu culpa, me lo corté preparándote comida.

Sonrió ampliamente, halagado.

- ¿Cocinaste para mí?

- Buee...- Ella no sabía muy bien si aquella comida media fría que estaba aún en la cacerola era lo que se denominaba "comida"... bien, al menos estaba comestible, algo era algo.

Inuyasha tomó su dedo, lo contempló con minuciosidad, ella retuvo el aliento, sentirse tan observada por él siempre causaba el mismo estrago. Luego arrugó la frente, completamente turbada ante su acción. El hombre se llevó el dedo a sus labios y lo besó con suavidad, una, dos, tres veces. Luego la miró, sonrió y la besó impetuosamente en la boca. Malvado, todo este preámbulo sólo para que lo perdonara.

Kagome cayó de espaldas en el sillón y él de inmediato aprovechó de posarse encima suyo. Su cuerpo exquisitamente pesado aumentó la pasión de la escritora, sus manos pequeñas y delgadas se aferraron fuerte a su espalda ancha, casi enterrándole las uñas. Se dejó besar con aquel ímpetu sintiendo que perdía la conciencia de sí misma. Los besos descendieron a su cuello y las manos del hombre se colaron audazmente bajo el vestido. Ella jadeó y entreabrió los ojos. Si esto era un perdón... entonces estaba perdonado.

&&&&&&&&

Lo abrazó más fuerte a su costado y sonrió. En realidad no podía creer que él estaba durmiendo en su propia cama, que habían pasado la noche bajo su propio techo y que al despertar lo más maravilloso era darse cuenta que tenía a alguien a su lado. Creía que el sol allá afuera les sonreía sólo a ellos.

- Estas despierta ¿verdad?

- Mmmm no...- Rió acercando la nariz a su costilla. Sus labios saborearon la piel del hombre, que sintió cosquillas y luego jadeó.

- No hagas eso... ya debo ir a la editorial...- Musitó ronco.

- ¿Si?... ¿qué es lo que tanto debes hacer allá? Ni siquiera son las 8...- Kagome se movió en la cama y comenzó darle besos cortos en su cuello, el hombre acarició su cintura desnuda, las piernas de ella se enredaron tentadoramente entre las suyas, él supo lo que quería y aunque Inuyasha lo ansiaba otra vez, estaba el asunto de tener que llegar pronto al trabajo.

- No es sólo tu libro, mi amor... son muchas cosas... hay más escritores... también hay que diseñar estrategias de mercado, la publicidad, crear una agenda de promoción... la fecha ya la tenemos casi encima y... ¡diablos!

El editor de pronto se había incorporado tan súbitamente, que la chica estuvo a punto de caer de narices sobre el colchón. Lo miró resentida y él la observó con sus ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Las fotografías...- Musitó Inuyasha-... las fotografías para la portada... ¿recuerdas?...

Kagome se pegó una palmada en la frente y hasta se estremeció.

- ¡Diablos!- Masculló, levantándose de un salto de la cama.- ¡Nos matará si no llegamos a tiempo!

Corrieron todo el rato hasta que Inuyasha la esperó pacientemente en la salita. De pronto miró a su alrededor sintiendo un fuerte golpeteo en su corazón. Levantó una ceja observando las 10 cestas de rosas rojas con su aroma que de pronto le parecieron nauseabundas, puestas en el suelo de la estancia. Sintió una oleada de calor invadiéndolo por completo, un malestar en el estómago y hasta la respiración de pronto se hizo dificultosa. ¿Qué diablos hacían esas cosas ahí?

Kagome entró rápidamente y lo miró sorprendida. Inuyasha se había puesto ambas manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y la mirada que le dio casi le paralizó el corazón.

- ¿Qué significa esto?

- A que te refieres...- Murmuró.

Él hizo un desprecio con la boca y miró las flores a su alrededor, entonces la chica lo comprendió. ¡Kami Sama! ya estaba cansada de sus tontos celos... si es que eran celos.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo que me las haya traído? Son bonitas.

- Son nauseabundas...

- Estas... ¿celoso?- Preguntó apenas, casi riendo. Él no apartó la mirada de la suya.

- Sí- Respondió casi de forma brutal.

Kagome quiso reír, pero se contuvo estoicamente. Ahora sí le agradaba ver a Inuyasha tan celoso. Se acercó y cuando estuvo enfrente suyo vio la vena sobresaliendo de su frente. Se puso de puntitas y le besó los labios.

- No vayas a enojarte por esta tontería... es un fan... nada más...

El hombre hizo una mueca y se contuvo. Cierto... era una tontería enojarse nuevamente por eso... pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que alguien le enviaba un obsequio o alguna carta hervía de puros celos. A veces creía que intentaban arrebatársela de su lado. Malditos desgraciados... los odiaba enormemente. Miró a Kagome y le sonrió apenas. Bien... ella al menos lo amaba sólo a él ¿no?... ¡Maldita sea!... ¡Por primera vez en la vida se sentía inseguro!... ¿Y si ella lo dejaba? Apretó los puños de ambas manos para contenerse.

- Cierto... no es más que un fan...- Musitó, tomando de pronto una de las manos de la chica y llevándosela a los labios.-... es que... quiero que seas sólo para mi...

- Yo sólo soy tuya- Sonrió la muchacha simplemente, casi sonriente. Él la miraba en cambio demasiado serio y con el fuego de sus ojos intenso, tanto, que ella casi podía percibir que quería adentrarse en su mirada y adueñarse de su alma.

Llegaron a la editorial juntos, olvidando que aquello era imprudente para un romance "secreto", como habían acordado, aunque cualquiera sin malos pensamientos hubiera creído que simplemente la casualidad los había reunido al mismo tiempo, porque tuvieron la precaución de llegar sin siquiera estar tomados de la mano.

El editor entró en su oficina y ella esperó en el hall de acceso a las oficinas. La secretaria de Inuyasha nuevamente la observó fríamente que le provocó malestar, aunque encontró también extraño ser el centro de atención de más miradas, otra vez. Caminó hacia la oficina de Sango esperando encontrarla y avisarle que ya estaban ahí. No quería ir al estudio de fotografías sola, que estaba en el primer piso. A ese lugar siempre veía que llegaban sólo modelos. Sentía una vergüenza horrible tener que aparecerse sola ahí.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, Sango, quien estaba de pie, espaldas a ella, volteó y la miró.

- ¡Hola!- Saludó la escritora alegremente. La Jefa de Diseño ni siquiera movió un músculo de su rostro. Kagome se acercó a ella y posó una mano en su brazo- ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó preocupada.

Su amiga suspiró y luego de esquivar su mirada la enfrentó rudamente.

- Quiero que seas sincera conmigo, Kagome.

La muchacha palideció. ¡Oh!... ¡No! Se había enterado, se había enterado, te había enterado... que romance secreto más corto...

- Qué... ¿qué sucede?- Murmuró apenas.

- ¿Hay algo entre Inuyasha y tú?

Siempre había creído, que el día que Sango se enterara de lo de "ellos", se armaría la "tercera guerra mundial" y que ella muy probablemente estaría muerta. Bien, exageraba, pero imaginaba que su amiga se enojaría mucho. Sango no lucía enojada... estaba más bien... seria... preocupada...

- Pero qué...

- No mientas...- Murmuró la otra cruzándose de brazos.

La escritora de pronto apretó los labios. Esto ya era el colmo. Esta era SU vida, era adulta, independiente, Sango era su amiga, no su madre... y ni con eso, ya era bastante adulta como para elegir con quien tener un romance. Ella suspiró y finalmente la enfrentó con convicción.

- Esta bien. – Suspiró- Aunque no te concierne te lo diré sólo a ti. Sí, Inuyasha y yo...- Arrugó el ceño cuando la otra volteó y se sentó pesadamente en su sillón, Kagome la siguió con la vista-... escucha Sango, yo sé que te molesta y que siempre me has dicho cómo es Inuyasha... pero esta es mi decisión... yo haré con mi vida lo que me venga en gana y...

- Tú no entiendes, Kagome.- Suspiró la otra al fin. La escritora pensó de pronto que su amiga la observaba con demasiada lástima.- Yo sólo... quería protegerte...

La muchacha sintió compasión. Su rostro de contrajo y suspiró. Caminó hasta ella y se puso de rodillas.

- Pero Sango... amiga... no tienes porqué protegerme... soy adulta... déjame cometer mis errores, déjame darme cuenta de ellos y así aprender... no te preocupes tanto por mi...

- Inuyasha sólo esta jugando contigo... lo ha hecho de la manera más cruel que puede existir.

Kagome negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

- Inuyasha no es malo, lo sé, Sango... por favor...

La Jefa de Diseño la miró atentamente.

- ¿Sabes los rumores que circulan en la editorial? – Kagome suspiró con fuerza. Que hubieran rumores en la editorial era inevitable- Que él se acuesta contigo sólo para que tus escritos evolucionen. ¿Sabes que no lo podía creer hasta que esta mañana hablé con la Sra. Kaede? Ella dijo que Inuyasha había hecho muy bien porque ahora escribías de manera más madura... se dice que cuando él vino mientras tu estabas allá en la cabaña, se jactó de haberse acostado contigo sólo para que experimentaras lo que era tener sexo y así poder escribirlo adecuadamente, ya que era tu punto débil...

La muchacha dejó de respirar, de pronto había palidecido y su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Un nudo grande y doloroso se le había formado en la garganta, la sonrisa se había borrado de sus labios y el cuerpo comenzaba a temblarle, entonces se levantó lentamente sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Qué... qué estas diciendo...

- Que te utilizó Kagome... sólo para que en esta novela dieras todo tu potencial.

La escritora se le quedó mirando atentamente sin pensar nada más que el dolor infinito que de pronto sentía. Utilizada... utilizada sólo por la novela... esto no podía ser cierto... no podía serlo.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola, gracias por dejarme sus mensajes, **_inuyashaaa-kun, carolina, fernanDaIk26_** (es que no hago epílogos, no me gustan, gomen, me gusta mejor dejarlo a su imaginación n.n), _**CheChu, Lorena, erini, MaríNa, Chii, Ishi, **__**Dulce Kagome Lady**__**, Olga, zury, amary, Saya, **__**kisa-Chan-sohma**__**, nitahome, **__**Dita-chan**__**, nere, **__**AmiMizunoR.,**__**tenma24,**__**The Princess Izayoi**__**, LiinaxKiiba, kata, adara-S, Jane Black, Lady Indomitus, Dkhaley, **__**yuiren3,**__**Rei II,**__**Yesmari,**__**peca-chan**__** y a todos quienes leen,**_ puff, gracias por tantos reviews. 

Bien, las dejo que muero de sueño y cansancio jeje, tranquilas, la continuación ya se viene.

Nos vemos y cuídense!

**_Lady Sakura_**


	16. Amor Verdadero

**Capítulo 16: "Amor Verdadero"**

- Kagome... Kagome...

Sango sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver de pronto como su amiga se había quedado, luego se mordió los labios ¿qué había hecho? Aferró más su mano a su hombro intentando decir algo más... más... ¿consolador? Miroku tenía razón ¡se estaba entrometiendo demasiado en los asuntos de Kagome!... ¡Ella y su lengua! Pero es que... ese Inuyasha... ¡toda la culpa era de él!

- Kagome... escúchame... sin importar lo que haya pasado...

De pronto la escritora la miró fijo. La Jefa de Diseño se atragantó sin saber qué más decir.

- Inuyasha me ama. Lo sé- Musitó, con los ojos casi rojos de tanto soportar las lagrimas. Hizo una mueca y salió impetuosa de la oficina. Su amiga corrió tras ella.

- ¡Kagome!... ¡Kagome espera!... ¿A dónde vas?

La joven escritora se acercó a la oficina de Inuyasha. No estaba pensando muy bien las cosas, sólo quería... ¿qué? Verlo, comprobar si en verdad la estaba utilizando, mirarlo a los ojos y descubrir la verdad que... la verdad que tanto temía desde el principio.

Kagura quiso detenerle el paso pero la chica la empujó tan fuerte, que la delgada mujer chocó con fuerza en la pared. Arrugó la frente enrojeciendo de humillación.

- ¡El señor Taisho no esta aquí!

La escritora respiró profundamente, sin saber qué hacer, o pensar. Sango le tomó el brazo y la miró ansiosa.

- Escucha Kagome... no vale la pena... Inuyasha... él... – Ya no sabía qué más decir. Cada vez se cuestionaba más lo que había hecho. Kagome estaba muy pálida y tenía la frente perlada de sudor. Sango pensó que hasta podría tener fiebre.

- Él... no pudo hacerme eso...- Murmuró otra vez casi atragantada de dolor.

Kagura entonces sonrió malvadamente, clavando sus ojos en ella.

- ¿Dice que no se acostó por conveniencia?- Las mujeres de inmediato la observaron, sorprendidas, ésta sonrió más - Yo misma lo escuché... hablaba con la Sra. Kaede. Lo escuché todo. Él se jactó de eso. Dijo que así usted escribiría mejor.

Kagome creyó que estaba cayendo a un abismo, cada vez más al fondo. Le dolía demasiado el pecho, el corazón, la garganta, pero no pudo llorar porque irónicamente no podía. Respiraba tan fuerte que Sango creyó se estaba asfixiando, se acercó nuevamente a ella intentando... intentando decir algo, consolarla...

La escritora después de un momento en shock salió nuevamente rauda de la habitación. No quería estar ahí, sentir la mirada de todos los de la editorial, sus risas tal vez burlonas, pensando en lo estúpida y fácil que había sido...

Sango la siguió pero no la alcanzó cuando su amiga tomó el ascensor. Nerviosa y con sentimiento de culpa, bajó las escaleras rogando a Kami para que ella no cometiera ninguna locura...

Kagome estiró la mano para detener un taxi, sin resultado. Parecía que de pronto todo el mundo estaba loco, que la ciudad era una vorágine que deseaba lastimarla, herirla, dañarla. Necesitaba refugio, un lugar silencioso o esconderse, sí, esconderse de la vergüenza que sentía por lo que se decía de ella. "Ingenua", "utilizada", "tonta". Se mordió los labios conteniendo estoicamente el sollozo que justo ahora amenazaba con hacerla flaquear más aun. Pero no podía llorar ahora, no, no ahí. Avanzó un paso con la vista nublada y acuosa, un bocinazo retumbó en sus oídos, gritos insultantes de un taxista, otro bocinazo y ruedas que frenaban chirriantes, una mano que se aferraba a su brazo y la hacía retroceder hacia la vereda. Se sentía aturdida y miró a quien la había salvado de un seguro "atropello". Se le quedó mirando por un momento sin siquiera sentir nada por esa persona que le había salvado la vida.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Kagome desvió el rostro, los automóviles pasaban raudamente, el bullicio la estaba enloqueciendo, deseaba escapar pronto de ahí, parecía casi oír las risas de todos burlándose de su tonta ingenuidad.

- Un... un taxi... necesito un taxi...- Gimió al fin aferrando una mano a la camiseta del tipo y arrugándola por completo. El hombre de mirada azul frunció el ceño y luego de un segundo desvió el rostro y posó dos dedos en sus labios del cual salió un gran silbido. Al instante un taxi se detuvo a su lado. Kagome, sin saber qué estaba haciendo, se vio introducida en el acompañada del amable extraño.

Como si estuviera en una burbuja, ahí dentro del pequeño cubículo todo era paz y silencio. Una suave música clásica se dejaba escuchar a través de los parlantes pero era tan tenue como para arrullar a un bebé. Kagome se hundió en el asiento trasero creyendo que el dolor la estaba consumiendo y que el corazón había sido destrozado por completo. Dolía tanto, tanto, tanto...

- Se encuentra muy mal...- Dijo de pronto el hombre mirándola con tristeza-... señorita Higurashi... ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

La escritora lo miró apenas con el rostro desencajado.

- Qui... quiero ir a casa, nada más...

El extraño no dijo nada más a ella, pero sí le dio las instrucciones al conductor. Kagome, luego de un par de segundos sacudió la cabeza y lo miró apenas, como si estuviera viendo a través de una densa bruma.

- ¿Cómo sabe ni nombre?... ¿y mi dirección?

- Conozco todo de usted, señorita Higurashi- Respondió él con una sonrisa enamorada. Kagome de pronto se sonrojó cuando el hombre le tomó una mano. Sentir la tibieza de su piel sólo le hizo recordar a Inuyasha. Sollozó pero se calmó casi enseguida.

- Pe... pero ¿cómo?- Gimió.

Él apretó más su mano entre las suyas y se acercó a ella.

- Soy su admirador más ferviente... le he enviado un sinfín de cartas y... últimamente usted ha tenido la gentileza de chatear conmigo... – Kagome lo miró fijo aun sin poder reaccionar-... soy _Lobo Solitario_...- Sonrió el hombre-... pero mi nombre verdadero es Kouga...

&&&&&&&&

Se miró en el espejo y sonrió con sarcasmo. Se veía ridículo vestido en aquel traje rojo y blanco, con aquella espada inmensa colgando de un lado. Giró y la anciana Kaede asintió con fervor.

- Te ves realmente muy bien.

- Usted sólo se esta burlando.- Gruñó posando sus manos en su cintura, a modo casi desafiante- Si hubiera sabido lo ridículo que me veo jamás hubiera aceptado esta proposición.- Luego ladeó el rostro y musitó muy bajito- No sé porqué diablos acepté.

- Porque Kagome te lo pidió- Respondió la anciana mujer. Él la observó de reojo fingiendo molestia.- ¿Porqué se demora tanto esta chiquilla en aparecer? Le dije a Sango que la enviara para acá.

El hombre sonrió tiernamente.

- Tal vez aun duda... ella cree que no tiene la estampa para hacerlo... es a veces muy desconfiada, más de sí misma.

- Es una muchacha muy sensible...- Suspiró la anciana caminando pesadamente hasta una silla y sentándose en ella-... cualquier cosa podría ser... la ruina.- Agudizó la vista en el hombre- Por eso te ruego otra vez que tengas cuidado... no vayas a lastimarla...

- Nunca lo haré- Respondió Inuyasha con convicción.

De pronto alzó la mirada hasta Sango quien se acercaba rápidamente a ellos. Él arrugó la frente pues jamás en su vida había visto a aquella decidida mujer con el rostro pálido y desencajado. Lo tomó de pronto de ambos brazos y sollozó.

- Esto es culpa tuya ¡estúpido!

Inuyasha sintió las uñas de ella enterrarse casi en su piel. Hizo una mueca sin saber de qué le estaba hablando.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Todo el mundo lo sabe...- Sollozó la mujer casi perdiendo las fuerzas-... yo temía por ella... lo temía... ¿sabes que siempre quise cuidarla? Tú no sabes como estuvo cuando perdió a su papá... casi se muere... su madre siempre me dice que yo debo cuidarla... Kagome tiene un corazón muy débil... y tu... malvado... pero es mi culpa también... soy tan bruta...

Inuyasha la tomó fuerte de los brazos obligándola a ponerse de pie. De pronto sentía la loca carrera de su corazón, el temblor en el cuerpo, el sudor frío en la frente, sus ojos tomaron el siniestro color del fuego intenso.

- ¿De qué hablas?... ¿qué sucede con Kagome?

- Te burlaste de ella ¿verdad? Tu secretaria dijo que sí, que se lo habías dicho a la Sra. Kaede... que te acostabas con ella para... - Miró a la mujer con rencor-... y usted señora, pensé que era buena... lo hizo por su conveniencia ¿verdad?... ¡Los dos!... ¡La utilizaron!... ¡Sólo para que escribiera mejor!... ¡Malditos!

La anciana la miró con la boca abierta, Inuyasha no podía entender nada de lo que aquella mujer hablaba, hizo una mueca apretando más los brazos de Sango, para que no se escapara, como ella ansiaba. O tal vez deseaba soltarse solo para golpearle, casi podía ver el odio en sus ojos oscuros.

- Qué...- Arrugó más la frente, su garganta se agitó notoriamente-... ¿cómo que utilizar a Kagome?... ¡¿de qué hablas?!

Sango negó con la cabeza, parecía demasiado cansada y abrumada como para seguir, incluso había caído de rodillas en el suelo.

- Maldito... egoísta... todos se ríen ahora de ella... todos...

Inuyasha la soltó al fin dando pasos grandes y precipitados hacia la salida. Ni siquiera le importó como vestía. Todos lo miraron incrédulos y las mujeres murmuraron cosas con gestos casi de desprecio. Las palabras de Sango se repetían una y otra vez, gruñó apretando los puños y luego volteó hacia el estudio. La anciana Kaede estaba casi arrodillada junto a la Jefa de Diseño que lloraba con desconsuelo reprochándose su poco tacto para decir las cosas. La mujer alzó el rostro a Inuyasha y se levantó, acercándose a él.

- Es algo terrible...- Murmuró la anciana con congoja-... terrible... rumores malignos... malvados...

- ¡Qué diablos esta pasando!- Bramó desesperado.

La mirada cenicienta de la mujer se clavó en sus ojos confundidos.

- Todos dicen que te acuestas con Kagome sólo para...- La mujer se acercó a él arrugando la frente-... para que escribiera mejor ¿te das cuenta que es lo que hablamos aquella vez?- Inuyasha parecía paralizado- Parece ser que tu secretaria nos escuchó y a expandido aquel rumor...

- Pe...- El joven editor la miró incrédulo-... pero yo... no... no, eso es mentira... no lo hice por eso ¡¿pero cómo pueden?!

La mujer movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Yo sabía que Kagome iba a reaccionar muy mal... esa niña es así, es muy sensible... ¿pero porqué tu secretaria ha querido divulgar esto?... ¿tienes algún problema con ella?

El hombre sólo en ese segundo recordó lo que había pasado meses atrás. Un confesión de amor, su rechazo, la absoluta devoción de ella a pesar de él no corresponderle y... la mirada de rencor que a veces le daba... su venganza.

Un par de palabrotas salieron de su boca y salió de allí tan raudo como pudo.

&&&&&&&&

- Gracias... por acompañarme...

El joven la miró con devoción y Kagome sólo hizo una mueca amarga. Alzó la vista a su casa y su corazón dio un vuelco al recordar que sólo un par de horas antes había estado ahí con... con él... si entraba su recuerdo la lastimaría más de lo que ya estaba. Se sentía atrozmente dolida, cansada, como si llevara el mundo a cuestas, desesperanzada. El mundo era siniestro, ruin, cruel y gris. Peor no podía estar, no...

Sollozó y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos.

"_No debo llorar, no debo llorar, no debo llorar... sabías que esto podía pasar, tonta Kagome, tonta..." _

- Señorita Higurashi...

- Creo que...- La escritora se repuso otra vez respirando con fuerza y alzando la vista hasta él-... no quiero entrar ahora a casa...

Kouga se acercó más a ella y la muchacha bajó la vista. Estaba tan en shock que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba con un extraño... aunque él se portaba amablemente, era un extraño. Nunca debió permitirle que la llevara a su casa. Pero sus pensamientos no estaban ocupados en meditar acerca de ese asunto, su mente sólo recordaba a Inuyasha. Inuyasha acercándose a ella, Inuyasha besándola como si en verdad la quisiera, Inuyasha diciendo "creo que te amo"... mentira... pero era su culpa también... sólo que...

- Si quiere... puedo llevarla a un hotel...

Ella suspiró y asintió dejándose llevar. Vio como el hombre hablaba con el recepcionista, como la dejó en una lujosa habitación cerciorándose que se encontrara cómoda y bien. La escritora murmuró un par de palabras de agradecimiento y luego él se marchó. Ya era tarde, muy tarde. Se tiró en la cama y lloró todo lo que había retenido durante el día con estoica voluntad.

Maldito Inuyasha... ¡pero tonta ella también! Si lo sabía... su editor sólo jugaba con las mujeres... y... ¿por qué fijarse en ella? Claro, porque después de aquella hermosa súper modelo la siguiente debía ser Miss Universo, pero no ella, desgarbada y algo huraña, con pésimo estilo de la moda y con la cabeza llena de tonto romanticismo... nooo, Inuyasha no podía fijarse en ella... a menos claro... que fuera... por eso... por... utilizarla... todo por el trabajo... todo... cualquier cosa hubiera sido peor que eso. Podría haberla seducido porque... porque era la única que le faltaba... por orgullo o porque simplemente allá en la cabaña era la única mujer a kilómetros a la redonda... pero no por el trabajo... no para que su escritura mejorara, eso era cruel, no ¡RUIN!

Se quedó dormida profundamente sobre la cama con sueños que a menudo eran pesadillas, aun así tampoco deseaba despertar. Se aferraba al mundo de los sueños con uñas y dientes deseando no despertar. Podía cambiar la pesadilla si quisiera, sí, cambiar las risas burlonas de todos, el cinismo de Inuyasha, por la nada.

_Dejo abierta la ventana  
por si llega una canción  
y una red de mariposas  
colgando en el balcón.  
Por si el viento deja  
alguna historia ahí enredada  
de notas olvidadas  
de rasgos de tu ausencia..._

Pero el sonido de un teléfono la despertó. Alzó el rostro húmedo de tantas lágrimas y el cabello pegado a la cara. Le dolía la cabeza, la sentía pesada y los ojos se enrojecieron más cuando se vieron en contacto con la claridad del sol. ¿Qué hora sería? Ni idea.

El timbre del teléfono retumbó otra vez e hizo una mueca. Miró a su alrededor... no era su habitación... era... el hotel... un hotel...

Tomó el auricular ¿Quién podría ser? Nadie sabía que ella estaba ahí.

- ¿Diga?

- Señorita Higurashi... ¿cómo amaneció?

Reconoció apenas la voz, pero luego de muchos segundos después. Arrugó la frente, recostó otra vez la cabeza en la almohada y ocultó los ojos posando una mano en la frente a modo de visera. Se sentía fatal.

- Ehhh... bien... gracias, señor...

- Kouga- Respondió complacido.

Kagome hizo una mueca. No podía seguir ahí ocultándose de todos por vergüenza, ella no podía hacer eso puesto que desde el principio sabía que algo así iba a suceder. No tenía porque ser tan fatalista cuando ella misma había aceptado que el que Inuyasha se "enamorara" era imposible. Ahora entendía porqué lo había hecho. La había engañado bastante bien. La había hecho pensar que la amaba en verdad... que la deseaba... que le importaba. Bien, pero ya había abierto los ojos y... el sueñito de amor había terminado. Debía seguir con su vida como siempre... aunque no pudo evitar el dolor amargo nuevamente en la garganta. Eso le pasaba por ser demasiado romántica... por creer en tontas e imposibles ilusiones...

- Señorita... me encuentro en la recepción del hotel... ¿hay algo en que la pueda ayudar?

En ese momento la muchacha pareció despertar a la realidad. Ese hombre... ese hombre que siempre le enviaba cartas amables y corteses, el que le enviaba costosos ramos de flores como todo un galán, quien mas encima la había ayudado. ¡Por Kami! Ahora recordaba que ella ni siquiera traía dinero. Nada.

- Ehhh... bueno... necesito hablar con usted... bajaré en un segundo a la recepción.

El joven hombre la esperaba en una mesita con el desayuno listo para ella. Kagome no tenía hambre, pero agradeció la cortesía y lo que había hecho por ella. Kouga también había cancelado su cuenta de hotel, lo cual le hizo sentirse más en deuda con él.

Kouga era amable y cortés y demasiado galán que a veces la hacía enrojecer. Mirándolo con atención era bastante guapo, la intensidad de sus ojos azul claro era tan hipnotizante que a veces se sentía desnuda ante él. Sabía como hablar y hacerla sentir importante. De acuerdo a lo que decía, era su admirador desde que comenzó a escribir sus libros. Kouga había descubierto a través de su escritora la forma en que ella era, sus emociones, su forma de ser. Kagome hizo una mueca. Sólo alguien a quien uno le importa lograba descubrir eso. Aun lamentaba el estúpido comentario de Inuyasha diciendo que quien a los 24 años no tenía sexo era porque era una "perdedora". Inuyasha... mentiroso y manipulador Inuyasha...

- Gracias por apoyarme...- Respondió al fin cuando se puso de pie, decidida a volver.

El hombre la imitó y de pronto tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a sus labios, ella se estremeció por el contacto íntimo que había hecho. Era un extraño. Era un extraño... pero amable... sus ojos castaños se detuvieron en los azules de él, su respiración se hizo dificultosa, la mirada de pronto le pareció... perturbadora.

_Antes,  
antes de soñar de nuevo  
tengo que olvidarme  
de tus labios  
Antes, tengo que arrancar  
de mi memoria  
cada verso que empezaba  
con tu nombre..._

Volvió a la editorial dándose fuerzas a sí misma. Llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta el número de teléfono del amable extraño que la había ayudado. Sin embargo ella estaba decidida a no llamarlo. ¿Para qué? Se iba a dedicar a su trabajo por completo, era lo único que hacía bien después de todo. Y se prometió que ya las cosas no le afectarían tanto. Iba a ser de temperamento más fuerte, para que así nadie más jugara con ella. Idiota Inuyasha... y pensar... que había creído que era el hombre perfecto. Le demostraría que ella valía más que cualquier cosa... estúpidas novelas románticas... debería cambiar de rubro...

_Antes,  
antes de soñar de nuevo  
tengo que olvidarme  
de tus besos.  
Antes, tengo que arrancar  
de mi memoria  
cada verso que empezaba  
con tu nombre._

- Kagome...

Sango lucía demacrada. Kagome intentó sonreír y se acercó a ella. La Jefa en Diseño se levantó de su asiento, tenía los ojos rojos y profundas ojeras en el rostro. Cuando vio a la escritora tuvo deseos de llorar.

- Perdóname... yo y mi lengua... no debí decirte... pero es que no quería que te vieran como...

Kagome suspiró y le tomó las manos para reconfortarla.

- No tienes porqué pedirme perdón... siempre me advertiste de lo de Inuyasha... él es un...- Apretó los labios con rabia deseando no decir una palabrota, además ella nunca decía palabrotas.

Sango negó con la cabeza rápidamente, en su rostro estaba marcado el arrepentimiento y la preocupación. Seguro había pasado una muy mala noche.

- Yo... ya no sé que pensar... él se puso como loco... ha estado buscándote todo el tiempo... estaba muy preocupado... la anciana Kaede me explicó ya todo... no fue como Kagura dice que fueron las cosas... la Sra. Kaede asegura que él te ama... de verdad...

La escritora la miró con detención. Ahora... ahora le era tan difícil creer... Inuyasha era un manipulador, seguro ahora los manipulaba a todos.

- Sango... vine para hacer mi portada... no quiero retrasar más el asunto, hagámoslo ahora porque ya no quiero tener contacto con el miserable de Inuyasha.

Su amiga la miró con la boca abierta. Kagome estaba rencorosa y parecía que no había escuchado sus palabras.

- Pero ya te dije que él...

La muchacha negó con la cabeza poniendo el rostro muy serio y amarrándose el cabello con un elástico.

- Quiero trabajar, Sango. No hay tiempo que perder.

&&&&&&&&&

- Inuyasha... será mejor que vuelvas a la editorial.

Sentado en la acera, fuera de la casa de Kagome, el hombre sentía los músculos acalambrados por pasar la noche en ese lugar. Hizo una mueca cansado y se levantó con dificultad. Debido a las torpezas de sus movimientos, estuvo a punto de que su teléfono móvil resbalara de su mano y se estrellara con el asfalto. Echó una maldición y luego gruñó.

- No iré hasta que encuentre a Kagome.

La anciana Kaede suspiró pesadamente entrecerrando los ojos.

- Ella ya esta aquí, hijo. Quiere hacer las fotografías... en estos momentos la están maquillando...

No supo que más dijo porque le cortó de inmediato y se subió a su automóvil. Bien, al menos ahora se sentía levemente tranquilo pues ella había regresado. Lo malo era no saber en dónde había pasado la noche. Tensó el rostro como nunca. Kagome... le dolía enormemente el que hubiera desconfiado tanto de él... después de haberle demostrado que la amaba... sin embargo no la culpaba, la culpa era suya, había forjado su propia reputación.

- ¿Dónde esta? Necesito hablar con ella.

- Mejor hablen después- Respondió Sango, nerviosa e impidiéndole el paso al camarín. Inuyasha la miró con rencor. Ella bajó la vista, sumisa.- Por favor... los técnicos están bastante atrasados...

- ¡Me importa un bledo los técnicos!- Bramó pasando precipitadamente casi por sobre ella.

La Jefa de Diseño intentó detenerlo pero los grandes pasos de Inuyasha le sacaban bastante ventaja a pesar de que ella corría casi.

Abrió la puerta y se detuvo de súbito al verla. La imagen le causó un extraño sentimiento y un golpe enorme en el corazón.

Ella vestía el traje rojo y blanco de sacerdotisa, el cabello negro apenas atado en la parte baja con una cinta blanca, estaba pálida y sus labios eran muy rojos, casi como la sangre, sus ojos castaños parecían más grandes aún, expresivos, cálidos y misteriosos. Inuyasha retuvo el aliento. Jamás la había visto tan hermosa, serena y enigmática.

- Kagome...- Susurró, intentando acercarse. Se detuvo de súbito cuando ella volteó como si nada tomando entre sus manos un rosario que sostenía la perla sagrada.

- He vuelto para hacer la fotografía contigo, nada más.

Inuyasha arrugó la frente, le dolió el pecho por su indiferencia.

- Yo no te he engañado, Kagome...

Ella volteó y lo miró fijo. El editor retuvo el aliento.

- Mejor será que te cambies. La verdad quiero irme pronto a casa.

La muchacha caminó pasando por su lado, a él le costó reaccionar. Pronto la tomó con fuerza de un brazo, fue entonces que por vez primera ella lo miró con rencor.

- ¡Suéltame!... ¡No me vuelvas a tocar!

- Tú no me crees ¿verdad?- Preguntó casi con ironía, aunque sentía la hiel en la garganta.

Kagome entreabrió los labios y dudó. ¿Por qué él se comportaba así? Debería estar satisfecho ahora, el libro ya estaba escrito, ya la había "usado". Hizo una mueca amarga al darse cuenta otra vez que había sido casi un juguete en sus manos.

- Mejor apúrate. Todos nos esperan.

Indiferencia. Cómo le dolió su indiferencia.

Se vistió con el traje rojo tradicional del Japón feudal y salió al plató llevando en el cinto una espada colosal. Cuando apareció ante todos, fue la mirada de Kagome la que él solo vio. Ella de pronto se había ruborizado, pero apartó de inmediato la vista de la suya. Y entonces lo comprendió, claro que lo entendió. Ella a pesar de todo aun lo quería. Sólo había que convencerla de que también él le correspondía. Cómo detestaba esto de estar enojados. Ansiaba besarla otra vez, acariciarla, estar cerca y embriagarse de su aroma. La noche anterior había sido realmente una tortura. Se juró que no iba a estar otra vez separado de Kagome. La necesitaba a su lado cada día y cada noche. Extrañaba la tibieza de su cuerpo, el sonido de su voz. Haría cualquier cosa ahora, con tal de tenerla nuevamente a su lado. Cualquier cosa.

Se acercó lentamente mirándola fijo, la muchacha esquivaba su mirada insistente y se esforzaba al máximo para parecer tranquila, pero no podía, era notoria su agitación, su respirar fuerte, el vaivén de su pecho.

Sango dio algunas instrucciones y el fotógrafo preparó su cámara. Los técnicos en iluminación atenuaron las luces, la maquillista se acercó a la muchacha y empolvó su nariz. Una joven diseñadora alisó una arruga casi imperceptible en la pierna del traje de Inuyasha. Y entonces él tomó de la cintura a la escritora. La sintió rígida pero aún así mantuvo el contacto visual. Kagome no lo miró, se esforzó para mantenerse tranquila. Él tomó su mano de la cual pendía la perla sagrada. La estilista acomodó el flequillo de Kagome nuevamente. Sacaron un par de fotografías, pero el fotógrafo no estaba satisfecho. Al fin la muchacha miró a Inuyasha, él de pronto pareció gritarle a través de su mirada que realmente la amaba, que le importaba, que NUNCA había jugado con ella. Kagome enrojeció más y frunció el ceño. Vaya, pensó el editor, esto le iba a costar más de lo que creía.

- ¡No no no no!- Gritó el fotógrafo y la escritora de inmediato se separó de Inuyasha. – ¡Esto no funcionará!

La muchacha miró a Sango casi avergonzada.

- Lo sabía ¿ves? Yo no soy modelo.- Quiso bajar del plató pero Inuyasha la detuvo fuerte de la muñeca. Ella ya no daba más con tanta humillación.

- No es eso, querida, están los dos mal- Dijo el fotógrafo acercándose a la pareja. Miró a Kagome que parecía a punto de llorar.- No es tu culpa... eres hermosísima... pero... los dos... no parecen una pareja enamorada... están tan tensos que creo que hay hielo entre ustedes. Una portada así, por muy fabulosa que sea la historia, espantará a sus lectores.

Inuyasha miró serio al hombre.

- Deme una hora para arreglar nuestros asuntos y luego seguimos ¿le parece?

La chica lo miró sorprendida y luego con rencor. Hubiera querido alejarse de él pero la tenía tan fuertemente sujetada que se sintió indefensa y a su voluntad.

- ¡No quiero hablar!

- Que sí lo haremos- Respondió autoritario y casi arrastrándola fuera del plató.

Caminó con ella hasta el hall y la condujo casi arrastras hasta su oficina. Kagura se levantó de un salto al verlos juntos otra vez, él cerró la puerta tan fuerte que todo se remeció, le puso seguro, soltó a la chica y cerró las persianas. Luego de un instante volteó agitado y posó sus ojos dorados en ella.

- No te culpo que no me creas. Siempre me has visto jugar con las mujeres que me da vergüenza recordar lo que he hecho.

Ella respiraba agitada, las mejillas arreboladas, el cabello algo despeinado, aun así él pensó que era la chica más bella sobre la tierra. Tierna y dulce Kagome. Cómo le dolía el saber que estaba enfadada con él.

- Soy una más ¿qué puede importar?

Él se acercó rápidamente tomándola de la cintura, el enlace fue tan fuerte y la acercó tanto a su pecho que ella hasta sintió que le faltaba la respiración.

- Yo no jugué contigo. Ha habido...- Sus ojos dorados se desviaron a los labios rojos y entreabiertos de la muchacha, luego volvió a clavar su mirada en la suya-... ha habido una serie de rumores infundados... malas intenciones... con el único fin de desacreditarme...- Ella bajó la vista sin decir nada, pero sentía su aliento en su rostro-... no sabes como me duele el que creas que no te amo... te lo he demostrado tantas veces...

- Me usaste... lo hiciste para que... para que pudiera escribir...- Se mordió el labio con dolor. Ni siquiera podía hablar.

- Cómo crees que yo iba a hacer eso contigo...- Susurró, acercando su boca a la suya, ambos respiraron con agitación, ella mantuvo la vista baja.

- Porque... porque... tú solo te fijas en... modelos y... mujeres hermosas... yo no soy como ellas... lo que hiciste conmigo fue... por la novela...

- Si fuera por la novela... ¿crees que aun estaría contigo?- Ella alzó la mirada a la suya y él sonrió tiernamente- Y ni siquiera te compares... – Susurró-... claro que no eres igual a las otras, ya te lo dije una vez... eres mi romántica... sensible... inteligente... tierna Kagome... tú eres... mi amor verdadero...

Ella sollozó y escondió el rostro en su hombro. Inuyasha acarició la pequeña espalda y luego enredó su mano entre sus cabellos, quitando la cinta blanca de ellos y dejándola libre de ataduras. Kagome volvió la mirada a él e hipó por el sollozo.

- De... de verdad... ¿me quieres?

El editor la besó impetuoso en la boca, ella sintió el borde la mesa de su escritorio chocando contra su espalda baja, respondió a sus besos sintiendo la loca carrera de su corazón, las manos ardientes de Inuyasha acariciando su espalda y luego descorriendo la tela del traje de sacerdotisa. Sintió sus besos ardientes y húmedos en el cuello y la clavícula. Si esta era su respuesta, ya no le cupo más dudas. Posó sus manos sobre su pecho buscando otra vez sus besos, embriagándose de ellos, él la presionó más contra el escritorio y la muchacha sintió sobre su estómago la muestra de su excitación. Jadeó cuando Inuyasha la levantó y la sentó en la mesa. Ella enrolló ambos brazos en su cuello y siguieron besándose con locura. Ambos sabían ya lo que sentían. Esta vez ya no había más dudas.

El hombre observaba tenso y siniestro desde la distancia. Había visto a la pareja entrar a la oficina y no había que ser idiota para saber qué estaba sucediendo allá adentro. Kouga apretó ambos puños de su mano y volteó. Esa mujer era suya, de nadie más.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Puf, terminé muerta de cansada con este capítulo y es que ha salido bastante extenso. De todas formas es para que se entretengan antes que termine. Gracias _**Jane Black**_ (sí, por eso mejor escribir lo justo y preciso, siempre lo hago así), _**peca-chan**__**, Chii, **__**Dulce Kagome Lady**__**, Saya, Lady Indomitus, carolina, **__**Zorion**_ (_Kagome no es sacerdotisa_, sino escritora, como tal, es bastante sensible, por eso las cosas le afectan mucho), _**amary, **__**yuiren3**__**, zury, nere, **__**Cattita**_ (bueno, a veces hay personas que intentan protegerte tanto que al final te hacen un daño), _**nitahome, **__**kisa-Chan-sohma,**__**Dita-chan,**__**Yesmari**__**, fernanDaIk26, **__**AmiMizunoR.**__**, Lorena, dianae, kata, Nadja-chan, **__**Rei II,**__**Ninde Black**__**, inuyashaaa-kun y a todos quienes leen**_. 

Sé que muchas odian a Sango pero intenté explicar porqué ella es así. Kagome, siendo escritora, es muy sensible y las cosas le afectan mucho. Como su amiga, prometió protegerla, claro que se ha ido al extremo, muchas veces queremos proteger a nuestros seres queridos sin darnos cuenta que ellos son capaces de solucionar sus propios problemas.

Kagome desconfió de Inuyasha porque aún no podía creer que él la amara, siendo que no pertenecía al patrón exquisito de Inuyasha en cuanto al perfil de mujer. Sin embargo, estar con ella aun le ha demostrado que si la ama, por ser completamente diferente a las que él siempre buscó.

Bien, hay un admirador o fans medio obsesivo que querrá tener a su ídolo a como de lugar... brrrr.

La canción se llama "**_Con tu nombre_**" y es de _**Ricky Martin (que conste, no me gusta él solo que tiene algunas canciones bonitas jeje)**_ n.n (esta **_unplugged_**)

Ahora si me voy a dormir, gracias por leer hasta aqui y nos vemos!

**_Lady Sakura_**.


	17. Acosada

**Capítulo 17: "Acosada"**

- Estuve muy preocupado... ¿en donde pasaste la noche?

Kagome acomodó la cabeza en la almohada sintiéndose realmente a gusto en su cama, en su casa y junto a Inuyasha. A pesar de lo cansada que estaba, estaba complacida por como las cosas había evolucionado. Finalmente ya no tenía dudas del amor de él, su querido editor la amaba y hasta Sango había tenido que admitirlo, a regañadientes. Era tan afortunada... esto era... increíble.

- Emm... en un hotel...- Su corazón de pronto martilleó con fuerza y ella arrugó el ceño. Aquel muchacho... aquel admirador tan amable... estiró su mano y sacó la tarjeta leyendo su nombre. Tendría que llamarlo y agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella, devolverle el dinero que había utilizado en ayudarla.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó él de pronto, sentándose a su lado y mirando la pequeña tarjeta. Arrugó la frente de inmediato y luego posó sus ojos en Kagome- ¿Quién es?

La escritora se sentó en la cama y se frotó con dos dedos la frente.

- Un... emmm... – Tragó con fuerza y arrugó la frente-... el hombre aquel de...- Inuyasha de pronto había endurecido el rostro, Kagome sonrió mordiéndose el dedo-... no te enojes, es el mismo hombre al cual tú me animaste a responder ¿te acuerdas? El del sobre azul...

- ¡Oh!

Inuyasha tensó el rostro y comenzó a tocarse la barbilla, recordando poco a poco las frases cursis y empalagosas de aquel "admirador". Imposible no olvidarlo. Su respiración de pronto se hizo demasiado forzosa y hasta el color de su mirada cambió, oscureciéndose.

La escritora sonrió más. Cómo amaba aquellas pequeñas manías.

- Ayer me lo encontré fuera de la editorial... ¿sabes que es él quien me envía las rosas?

El editor, que le había dado la espalda, volteó de improviso y fijó sus ojos dorados en los suyos con suma seriedad.

- ¿Qué dices?

Ella dejó de sonreír, se apartó un mechón del flequillo de los ojos y desvió la vista.

- Bueno... es que... dice que es mi admirador...

El hombre hizo una mueca burlona. Admirador... cómo detestaba a ese "admirador"...

- ¿Tú le diste la dirección de la cabaña?

Kagome volvió a mirarlo.

- No.

Él echó una maldición apretando los puños de sus manos. Kagome pegó un brinco del susto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, había estado tan sumergida en el problema con Inuyasha que no había visto el peligro que corría.

Su editor se acercó a ella y la miró muy serio.

- Kagome... ¿has tenido... alguna clase de conversación con él antes? Me refiero a antes de lo de ayer.

- Me he... comunicado por Messenger- Respondió bajando la vista.- Lo hice porque aquella vez tú mismo me dijiste...

El hombre comenzó a respirar muy fuerte. ¡Demonios! Lo recordaba, claro que lo recordaba. Casi palideció al acordarse de ello. Luego intentó controlar su respiración. Tal vez estaba exagerando... imaginando cosas que... miró a Kagome que lo observaba visiblemente asustada. Él extendió un brazo y le acarició el flequillo, intentando sonreír.

- Bien... bien... pero... hay que tener cuidado con las personas... – Arrugó el ceño-... puede ser un admirador obsesivo... no me gusta la forma en que siempre sabe en donde estas... hay que tener cuidado con eso...

- ¿Cómo crees que averiguó lo de la cabaña?

Inuyasha suspiró y se levantó de su lado, comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Mmmm... puede haberte localizado a través del chat... no sé, los expertos en computación logran hacer eso...

Kagome se levantó y lo abrazó desde la espalda, él posó sus manos sobre las suyas.

- Lo borraré de mi lista.

El hombre asintió, pero apretó demasiado la mandíbula conteniéndose. A él no le gustaba, absolutamente nada el que alguien desconocido estuviera acosando a Kagome. Porque aparecerse así, sin más, enviando tantos obsequios, molestándola, era acoso. Agudizó su mirada de fuego en el atardecer de allá afuera. También sabía que ella nada sacaba con excluirlo de su lista... pero hizo una mueca. Si ese tipo siquiera intentaba sobrepasarse entonces la pasaría muy mal.

La noche era silenciosa y tibia. Inuyasha acarició casi somnoliento la espalda desnuda de Kagome, quien lo abraza completamente dormida al cuello. Un ruido extraño en la sala de pronto lo alertó. Pensó que estaba soñando, pero abrió los ojos y puso al máximo atención a cada sonido, su corazón comenzó a martillear con fuerza imaginando que tal vez había un ladrón en la casa, mentalizó con qué podría atacarle y no encontró nada en aquella habitación que le pudiese servir. Retuvo el aliento de sólo imaginar que su Kagome estuviera sola ahí. La soltó lentamente de su cuello y se alejó despacio de su lado. Ella se acurrucó en la almohada e Inuyasha salió de la cama vistiéndose rápido con sus bóxers. Caminó lentamente en medio de la oscuridad y cuando salió de la alcoba vio un florero que estaba sobre un esquinero y lo tomó, dispuesto a utilizarlo como arma si fuera necesario. Sin embargo ya no había ruido en la casa, todo era absolutamente silencio en ella. Inuyasha caminó hacia la ventana y le pareció ver de pronto una extraña sombra que se reflejaba junto a un lado de la casa. Arrugó la frente escudriñando con sus ojos sagaces el entorno por varios minutos. Apretó más la mano al jarrón cuando sintió un pequeño crujir de madera tras suyo. Retuvo el aliento, levantó la mano, volteó dispuesto a golpear al que estaba detrás, incluso escuchaba su tenue respirar, pero se quedó estático cuando vio a Kagome, vestida con su camisa, mirándolo asustada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Inuyasha bajó el brazo y volteó, descorriendo nuevamente las cortinas y mirando hacia el exterior. A esa hora ni un perro siquiera andaba vagando por las calles.

- Mmmm creí... que andaba alguien en la casa...- Gruñó, volteando otra vez y dejando el jarrón sobre una mesa de arrimo que estaba cerca. Kagome le siguió los pasos, confundida.

- ¿Alguien aquí? Imposible, tengo alarma.

Su editor la miró y ella sonrió satisfecha, cruzándose brazos.

- ¿Alarma? A veces...- Se calló de pronto. Iba a decir que a veces las alarmas, para personas o acosadores expertos como aquel idiota del sobre azul, no eran un gran problema. Pero no quería asustarla. Y bien... tal vez sólo estaba inquieto y no había sido nada en realidad. Se acercó tomándole un brazo y sonrió sensualmente.- ¿Se te quitó el sueño?

Kagome hizo un gesto gracioso con sus labios, bajó la vista y apoyó sus dedos en el pecho del hombre.

- Definitivamente vas a convertirme en una ninfómana...

Él rió y de pronto la tomó en sus brazos. Kagome rió y lo besó suavemente.

- A mi me gustan las ninfómanas...

- Sí, ya lo creo- Respondió la escritora sonriendo y dejándose llevar por el hombre a la habitación.

Kouga apareció detrás de un árbol que se encontraba frente a la casa y arrugó la frente. El odio que se acrecentaba cada vez que veía a ese hombre al lado de Kagome no podía ser dominado con nada. Para calmarse esta vez, extrajo de su bolsillo una prenda de vestir suave y delicada que se llevó a la nariz. Aspiró el tenue aroma del perfume, tan característico de ella y se excitó. Luego de un momento suspiró pesadamente y miró el sujetador rosa claro que había sacado del cuarto de baño y sonrió.

&&&&&&&&

- Mira ¿no son realmente hermosas?

Kagome sonrió. Esto era nuevo para ella... Sango encontrando hermosas unas fotografías de Inuyasha y ella... seguro que este era el fin del mundo.

- No exageres.

- Es tan romántica...- Musitó la Jefa de Diseño. La escritora casi se atragantó ¿dijo romántica?... ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a su amiga?. Se acercó lentamente y le quitó las fotografías.

- ¿Hay algo que no me has contado?

Sango la miró sorprendida y luego sonrió, con las mejillas enrojecidas. De pronto se acercó más a ella y le mostró una mano en el cual lucía un pequeño anillo de compromiso dorado. Kagome abrió inmensamente los ojos, sin poder creer lo que eso significaba.

- ¡¡Te vas a casar!!

Su amiga asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa tan amplia que bien podría haber mostrado todos sus dientes. Kagome gritó y se levantó de un salto de la silla abrazándola con fuerza.

- Ohhh, te felicito, te felicito mucho... a ambos, que bien.

- Estoy muy emocionada- Respondió la muchacha cuando la escritora se separó de ella.

Y no había ni que dudar de su felicidad. Era demasiado notoria. Kagome la observó sintiéndose complacida. De alguna manera su amiga parecía ser otra. No sólo por el humor y la manera de ser agradable, sino que incluso su mirada, a menudo crítica, se había dulcificado. Pensó que más tarde debía felicitar y la vez amenazar a Miroku. Porque si se le ocurría hacerle algo malo a su amiga...

- Kagome.

Ella volteó de inmediato ante el sonido de aquella voz varonil y ronca. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa sólo para recordar la intensa noche de amor que habían tenido. ¡Cielos! Cómo deseaba irse pronto a casa con él otra vez. Sonrió avergonzada ante el pensamiento, pero lo borró enseguida cuando notó lo serio que su editor estaba.

- ¿Si?

- Será mejor que me acompañes a la oficina de la Sra. Kaede.- Respondió. Ella notó como endurecía el rostro y aquello le aceleró levemente el corazón.

Le siguió los pasos aunque le costaba porque él caminaba demasiado rápido.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Pues sí...- Musitó el hombre calmándose un poco y relenterizando el paso. Pasó la mano tras la espalda de la chica y se inclinó en su oído.-... es algo... bastante delicado.

Kagome se asustó, pero antes de preguntar algo Inuyasha le abrió la puerta que daba acceso a la entrada de la oficina de la Sra. Kaede.

La mujer estaba sentada en su gran escritorio mirando la pantalla del computador cuando alzó la vista y la miró seria. La escritora supo que algo muy malo había pasado y que tenía que ver con ella directamente. Su editor casi la obligó a sentarse mientras él se quedaba de pie a su espalda.

- ¿Pero qué pasa?

- Pues son noticias... bastantes inquietantes.- Dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijo a la muchacha - Se trata de tu novela... creo que ha habido una fuga de información.

Kagome arrugó la frente sin entender.

- ¿Pero qué dice?

La mujer volteó la pantalla permitiéndole ver lo que había en ella. La muchacha se inclinó en el asiento leyendo lo que había ahí. Era el foro de una página de libros en donde había un gran extracto del inicio de su novela. Ella abrió más los ojos pasmada ante la situación y luego leyó el nombre del usuario que lo había publicado. "Lobo".

Se levantó de un salto de la silla y de inmediato Inuyasha posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros. La muchacha volteó mirándolo casi aterrada. Él arrugó la frente al verla en ese estado.

- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿sabes quien escribió eso?... ¿sabes como tuvo acceso a tu novela?

- Es... es él, Inuyasha...- Tartamudeó y entonces el corazón le latió con fuerza. Recordó las cartas, las flores, el que estuviera fuera de la editorial, el que la llevara a un hotel... palideció horrorosamente al sentirse de pronto... acosada.- Es él...

- ¿Quién, querida?- Preguntó la anciana.

Kagome aferró las manos a los antebrazos del editor.

- El hombre... de las flores... él es _Lobo Solitario_... es él...

Inuyasha echó una maldición y ella se sentó casi desfalleciendo en la silla. La mujer los miró a ambos sin comprender.

- ¿Pero qué significa todo esto?

- Es un admirador... – Inuyasha hizo una mueca de desprecio ante la palabra-... de Kagome. Ahora entiendo cómo localizó la dirección de la cabaña. Seguro hackeó tu computadora la vez en que lo agregaste al Messenger. Desde ahí debe haber robado el archivo.

- ¿Se puede hacer eso?- Preguntó la anciana mirando de reojo su propio computador. Kagome ocultó el rostro entre sus manos e Inuyasha se inclinó a su lado deseando consolarla.

- No te preocupes... llamaremos a la policía por robar información privada...

Ella se estremeció de pronto sintiéndose insegura. Nunca en la vida había tenido un fans así... ¿de verdad quería perjudicarla? Tal vez estaban exagerando, al fin y al cabo, sólo había puesto un extracto de la primera página. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, eso hasta le ayudaba al crear expectación... pero aun así había hackeado su notebook. Pero le costaba creer que ese muchacho tan amable y servicial que incluso la había ayudado en un momento tan crítico, fuera peligroso.

- Pero... fue amable... parecía... normal...

- Tranquila...- Le dijo él acariciando su cabello, ella alzó sus ojos y los posó en los suyos-... nos encargaremos de todo... – Sonrió dulcemente- ... llamaré a la policía ahora mismo para que se encarguen de él.

Kagome suspiró y asintió con pesar.

Inuyasha marcó el teléfono y habló un rato con la policía. La escritora caminó hasta la oficina de su editor y se sentó en su cómoda silla. Cuando él volvió ella lo miró expectante. Notó la desilusión en su rostro.

- ¿Y?

- Pues que dicen que iniciarán una investigación primero... son unos incompetentes... – Agregó con desprecio.

Kagome se levantó de un salto de la silla y se acercó besándole los labios.

- Tal vez no es para tanto...

- ¿¡Que no es para tanto!?- Gruñó el hombre abriendo inmensamente sus ojos dorados.- ¡Es un insano!

- Pero es romántico... de alguna forma...- Respondió ella sólo para verlo celoso. La verdad no encontraba ahora para nada romántico el que aquel desconocido la tapizara con tantas rosas pero le agradaba ver a su querido editor así.

- Las flores son para los muertos- Gruñó Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos. Ella suspiró sonriente acercándose a su cuello.

- También me agradan los chocolates... y las cartas de amor... y... no me importaría que fueras un "poquito"... más...

- ¿Mas qué?- Gruñó cruzándose de brazos e intentando no flaquear ante los besos inquietantes de ella en su cuello, aunque sabía que pronto caería rendido. Sólo ella lograba hacerlo flaquear tan rápido.

- Ro – mán –ti - co.

Inuyasha sonrió y deslizó una mano por su cintura. La tomó fuerte inclinándola casi para besarla. Sus labios rosaron apenas los de la chica que jadeó ante la fuerza que él había empleado.

- ¿Quieres más de mí?

- No me importaría... aunque aun así... medio bruto, sigues siendo _el hombre_ _perfecto_ para mi- Sonrió traviesa.

A Inuyasha le costaba aun pensar de la forma en que ella lo hacía. Sería muy romántica, o se ilusionaba demasiado o era su naturaleza soñadora. ¿Pero qué importaba? Tal vez debería darle en el gusto para tenerla contenta ¿qué perdería? Nada, al contrario, tal vez obtendría mucho más de ella. Sonrió salvajemente ante el pensamiento. Bien, si quería flores, chocolates y poemas de amor se los daría todos.

Hacía ya horas que Kagome se había marchado a su casa e Inuyasha, que estaba intentando llamar a una agencia de empleos esperando que le enviaran una nueva secretaria, recibió la visita del junior de la empresa con un sobre relativamente grande dirigido a él.

Cuando el hombre se marchó, Inuyasha la abrió, vio en su interior una prenda de ropa que él reconoció levemente. Cuando la tomó, sus dedos de inmediato recordaron la tela suave y delicada, y a su nariz llegó el inconfundible aroma del perfume de Kagome. Se le paralizó el corazón al ver el sujetador ahí.

Un pedazo de papel calló al suelo y él creyó que la cabeza comenzaba darle vueltas.

"_¿Sabes en donde esta ella ahora?_

_En mis brazos, como siempre" _

Casi se le salió el corazón del pecho ¿Estaría jugando?... ¿O sería verdad? Llamó de inmediato al teléfono móvil de Kagome y esperó casi en agonía a que le respondiera... rogó a Kami porque esto sólo fuera una cruel broma.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola n.n _**muchas gracias por los más de 400 reviews**_, wow, son bastantes, muchas gracias a todos, a _**Dulce Kagome Lady**_ (metrosexual: hombre que se preocupa mucho de su apariencia, usa cremas, hace dieta, David Beckam es el ícono de los metrosexuales, por supuesto **esto es una ofensa para Inu**, por eso sólo quería casi matar a Sango cuando le dijo así jeje), _**carolina, clarice, Chii, fernanDaIk26, **__**peca-chan**__**, Jane Black, Nitahome, **__**serena tsukino chiba**__**, Kelly, **__**AmiMizunoR.**__**, MaríNa, kata, Debora Anabel, Dkhaley, adara-S, zury, **__**yuiren3**__**, amary, **__**Dita-chan,**__**Yesmari**__**, nere, **__**kisa-Chan-sohma**__**, Olga**_ (gracias por leer mis otros fics! y no te preocupes, cuando alguien me escribe un review, sea del fic que sea, de inmediato llega a mi correo, así que los leo todos, nuevos o antiguos, todos XD), _**Lady Indomitus, DabuRu-Tamashi, CheChu**_ (es una historia corta comparada con las últimas que he escrito que tienen más de 30 capítulos... Dios! qué manera de escribir u.u), **_Sheila, Rei II, Saya, Nadja-chan y a todos quienes leen_**. 

Puff, **el próximo capítulo es el final**... y luego un pequeño descanso para una nueva historia... creo que la siguiente será de la época antigua (es que me gustan tanto porque son como más románticas XD) bueno pero aun no estoy segura, ya veré.

Cuídense mucho, gracias poor leer y por todo su apoyo. **Escribo sólo para entretenerlas, no para ganar o merecer un premio, así que ni se fijen en mis faltas**.

Gracias a todos!

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	18. Perfecto

**Capítulo 18: "Perfecto"**

Tenía la garganta seca, el cuerpo tenso, el corazón palpitante y la angustia enorme que lo embarga segundo a segundo. Esperaba, una gota de sudor apareció de pronto en su sien, él apretó los dientes, retuvo el aire, seguía esperando...

- ¿Si?... ¿Inuyasha?

¡Kami! Casi sentía que las lágrimas se le agolpaban a los ojos. Tragó apenas y bajo su mano crujió el auricular del teléfono.

- ¡Oh! Kagome, Kagome ¿en dónde estas?

Ella sonrió mientras caminaba despreocupadamente por su casa, en pantaletas y camiseta, de lo más relajada.

- Pues en donde más. En casa...- Ella frunció el ceño al escuchar su respiración agitada y sólo en ese momento pareció darse cuenta del tono de su voz-... ¿sucede algo?

Inuyasha tragó fuerte, sus ojos dorados brillaron sobremanera ¿qué iba a decirle? Miró la prenda interior otra vez y casi sintió la sangre hervir. Maldito loco... insano... pero no podía asustarla. No podía decirle que aquel estúpido fans tenía algo íntimo de ella. Se aterraría, él mismo estaba aterrado, lo admitía. Respiró profundamente intentando pensar bien sin dejarse llevar tanto por la rabia y el rencor, además de la loca preocupación. Bien. Pero el muy miserable había cavado su propia tumba. Llevaría el sobre con la carta amenazante a la policía y esta vez tendrían que apresarlo. Hizo luego una mueca. Se formaría un escándalo. ¡Maldición! Entrecerró los ojos intentando recuperar un poco la tranquilidad... por ella.

- Ehh... sólo quería saber en dónde estabas... – Sonrió como si en verdad la tuviera enfrente suyo-... oye... es que... quiero estar contigo... y... quería saber en dónde estabas, el trabajo me aburre ahora...

- ¿Te aburre el trabajo y por eso quieres estar conmigo?- Dijo ella sorprendida, levantando ambas cejas y luego sonrió- Vaya... no sé... si eso es un halago... se supone que tu pasión es la editorial...

- Mi pasión ahora es otra...- Respondió el hombre con voz ronca y aterciopelada.

Kagome se estremeció y sonrió, al igual que Inuyasha que por un segundo había olvidado su temor.

- Vaya... pues... entonces ven.

Su respuesta fue inocentemente lujuriosa, eso pensó Inuyasha estremeciéndose y ansiando estar pronto a su lado, pero luego arrugó la frente, su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza otra vez.

- Estaré ahí enseguida.

La muchacha sonrió complacida sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer. Ese Inuyasha... lujurioso e impulsivo Inuyasha. Sonrió más sentándose en el sillón y sonriendo bobamente. ¡Por Kami! A veces creía que esto era demasiado bello como para ser real. Incluso a veces pensaba que no merecía tanta felicidad. Bien, su naturaleza algo insegura siempre salía a flote. Intentaba ser firme y consciente del amor de él... ¡oh! Pero es que... habían pasado tantos años enamorada de ese hombre que muchas veces creyó inalcanzable... si alguien decía que las personas lloraban sólo de tristeza estaba equivocado. También se podía llorar de felicidad, de extrema felicidad. Ella se pasó los dedos por las mejillas borrando la humedad de sus lágrimas y sonrió. Tonta Kagome... él viene ahora, lo mejor es estar "presentable". Se miró el atuendo y luego levantó una ceja. Conociendo a Inuyasha... seguro que ni siquiera le importaría lo que llevaba puesto. Las mejillas se enrojecieron más al recordar lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer... y lo mucho que ella lo necesitaba también.

- Maldición ¿en verdad me estaré convirtiendo en una ninfómana?

Se fue al baño y se mojó abundantemente el rostro con agua helada. Arggg la culpa la tenía Inuyasha... jamás se le pasó por la mente en su vida que llegaría a esto...

Se secó con la toalla caminando casi a tientas por la casa, cuando se la apartó del rostro se detuvo en seco y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que a escasos metros de ella, mirándola con lujuria y esbozando una sonrisa escalofriante, se encontraba aquel "admirador", en su casa. En su propia casa. Ella retuvo el aire y creyó que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco por cómo el latido de su corazón se aceleró. Aferró la toalla a su cuerpo poco a poco intentando cubrir algo de su semi desnudez.

El hombre se le quedó mirando casi hipnotizado, sólo en ese momento Kagome notó la demencia en sus ojos azules. No pudo moverse, no podía hacerlo, pero tembló de pronto tan horrorosamente que hasta sus rodillas castañearon. La sangre dejó de fluir en sus venas, de pronto era tanto el terror que la vista se le nubló. ¡No! Pestañeó rápidamente y aspirando una bocanada dolorosa de aire. No podía desmayarse...

- Qué...- Su voz sonó extraña a sus propios oídos, tragó con dolor intentando no sonar atemorizada-... qué hace aquí...

Kouga dio un paso y ella retrocedió, tan torpemente que chocó con una pequeña mesita de arrimo, esta se tambaleó y cayeron al suelo con ruido estrepitoso, unas pequeñas figuritas de porcelana. La escritora dio un brinco y casi tropezó. Cuando posó sus manos en la mesa vio como esta se movía, era producto de su propio nerviosismo, con el sudor de sus manos esta resbaló al suelo y se partió por la mitad. Kagome, que en ningún momento le dio la espalda al hombre, ya casi derrotada apoyó la espalda en la pared.

- No... no se acerque...- Gimió, poniendo una mano en puño, dispuesta de defenderse con garras y dientes.

- Pero... ¿qué te pasa?- Preguntó él, sonriendo. Kagome lo miró entonces con rencor.-... sólo... quiero que sepas... lo mucho que te admiro... que te amo...

- No debería estar aquí- Lo espetó, esta vez resuelta y recuperando el control- Esta es mi casa, esta violando mi privacidad.

El fan arrugó la frente y entonces la sonrisa se borró de sus labios. Ella se asustó al ver su mirada rencorosa, se reprochó así misma el haber sido tan violenta, debía ser más amable, intentar consensuar, dialogar... trató de calmarse y entonces acercó una mano temblorosa a él.

- Es... espere... ¿quiere algo de mi?... si quiere le... le regalaré la primera copia de mi novela... o... no sé, pida lo que quiera, se lo daré.

Lo miró con fervor tragando apenas. No sabía qué era lo que estaba pensando ese hombre, pero su mirada azul hielo era tan escalofriante como vacía. Sintió un vacío doloroso en la boca del estómago.

- Yo sólo te quiero a ti, sólo a ti... te adoro... eres... - Musitó, de pronto acercándose a ella.

Cuando la escritora retrocedió asustada, sus pies desnudos se vieron en parte destrozados con la porcelana rota del piso, aunque ella no lo notó. Pero al querer retroceder nuevamente se dio cuenta que estaba contra la pared y eso le causó pánico. No tenía escapatoria.

- ¡No se acerque!... ¡Ha sobrepasado todos los límites!... ¿Qué no lo entiende?... ¡No puede estar aquí!... ¡No puede decirme eso! – Bramó casi a punto de llorar. El hombre afirmó ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros, dejándola encerrada, ella notó por primera vez los músculos de sus brazos, su pecho robusto, su cuerpo atlético, su gran altura haciéndola sentir pequeña y demasiado débil. ¡Por Kami!... ¡Ese hombre era fuerte! Apretó los labios con los ojos empañados en lágrimas- ¡Váyase!

- ¿Quieres a otro verdad?- Dijo él acercando su rostro al de ella, la escritora ladeó la cara y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sollozando- Claro que sí... ese imbécil... – Agregó con rencor y veneno-... los he visto juntos... pero él no te ama como yo... yo soy incondicional, yo soy como el hombre de tus novelas... sólo yo puedo amarte como tú lo deseas...- Levantó la mano y la posó sobre su mejilla, la joven pegó un brinco del susto-... vamos... sé como en tus novelas... quiero que seas como la protagonista de tu historia... quiero que me hagas sentir... - El hombre jadeó y entonces Kagome lo empujó tan fuerte que él cayó sentado en el suelo un par de metros más.

La escritora corrió hacia la puerta de entrada pero el fan, herido y luego enloquecido, se levantó de un salto y la persiguió, alcanzándola a tomar de los cabellos. Kagome cayó al suelo tan estrepitosamente de costado, que el brazo derecho le crujió. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el agudo dolor, tan grande e insoportable que la vista comenzó a nublarse. Sólo con fuerza de voluntad logró no perder la conciencia. Se acurrucó contra la pared cobijándose el brazo que parecía casi muerto. Sin duda se había lastimado gravemente el hueso. Él se inclinó a su lado, con el rostro acongojado y preocupado, ella lo miró asustada.

- Pero... oh no puede ser... tu brazo... tu hermoso brazo ¿ves lo que pasa por esquivarme?- Se lo tocó y ella lo esquivó rápidamente. La joven escritora lo miró con rencor.

- Esta... loco... enfermo...

- No, no digas eso mi amor... no...

Él había acercado el rostro al suyo pero esta vez Kagome se levantó del suelo de un salto, Kouga la imitó e intentó detenerla nuevamente, pero la muchacha, con su brazo sano puso la mano en puño y le pegó tan fuerte en la mandíbula que el hombre cayó de inmediato al suelo. Al instante llegó Inuyasha y miró impávido la escena. Miró al admirador, medio inconsciente en el suelo y luego a Kagome, semi desnuda con el cabello desordenado, la frente sudada y el pecho agitado. El editor de pronto dejó de respirar, se acercó lentamente a la joven que se afirmó de inmediato en sus brazos.

- Ka... Kagome... no...

- Estoy bien, estoy bien...- Sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos y sintiendo de pronto que todas las fuerzas se desvanecían-... estoy bien...

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, Inuyasha la estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos sintiendo un cúmulo de sensaciones. Su corazón había comenzado a latir fuertemente de sólo pensar en lo que ese hombre quería hacer con ella.

Kouga despertó poco a poco y miró la escena. Apretó los labios de rabia sin poder creer que la mujer que amaba lo estuviera "engañando" con "ese" editor de pacotilla. Traidora, maldita mujer. Se levantó, con el labio sangrante y roto debido al golpe de Kagome. Se abalanzó con todo sobre la pareja, golpeando con su costado el imponente cuerpo de Inuyasha. La escritora gimió e Inuyasha la protegió entre sus brazos, luego él volteó y le dio un certero golpe en el estómago al loco admirador. Este se defendió, estaba ciego por la ira, su fuerza había aumentado debido a los insanos celos. Los hombres pelearon rudamente mientras la chica caía sentada en el suelo, intentando mantenerse despierta y consciente. Lo último que vio fue el golpe de su querido editor en el otro, dejándolo sangrante y en el suelo, sin movimiento.

&&&&&&&&&&

- Aunque no lo creas... ha habido un gran revuelo con lo de tu admirador loco, que por cierto, esta en prisión y según parece lo derivarán a una institución mental...- Dijo Sango, mirándola atentamente. La escritora suspiró cansada, apoyando la cabeza en su mullida almohada- En serio...- Prosiguió la otra - Mmmm este tipo de cosas... aunque desagradables... han levantado gran expectativa con tu nueva novela... ¿sabes que ya esta agotada aun sin salir a la venta? Hay muchas reservas... la Sra. Kaede ha adelantado la fecha de publicación...

La escritora sonrió abiertamente.

- Algo bueno hay que sacar de esto... ¿no?

Sango sonrió sin poder creer que su amiga estuviera bromeando con ese tipo de cosas. Había entrado un fanático obsesivo a su casa, la había acosado y ella había mantenido la fuerza para defenderse y salir... bueno... ilesa no, porque el brazo roto estaba ahí, en cabestrillo y con cortes además en las mejillas y la frente, aparte de las magulladuras en el cuerpo entero debido a la caída.

- Tu humor no cambia aun en estas condiciones- Dijo Sango.

- Hay que siempre buscar el lado bueno de las cosas...- Respondió la escritora mirándose el brazo enyesado-... por ejemplo... estar dos meses así significa que no podré escribir en todo ese tiempo, por lo tanto, tendré vacaciones forzadas...

- Que hayas tenido que lastimarte el brazo para que en verdad te tomaras unas buenas vacaciones...- Dijo su amiga, poniéndose de pie, cuando vio a Inuyasha asomarse misteriosamente en la puerta de entrada.- Bien, me voy... Miroku me espera a cenar... fijaremos nuestra boda para después de tres meses... así ya podrás estar sana y no tendrás problema en coger el ramo...

- No estoy desesperada por coger el ramo- Respondió rápidamente Kagome y siguiéndola con la vista.

Sango, desde la puerta le cerró un ojo y musitó.

- Sí, claro...

La escritora frunció los labios como una niña chiquita pero de inmediato sonrió al ver a Inuyasha aparecer. El hombre le brindó una sonrisa, caminó hacia ella con las manos tras la espalda como si ocultara algo, cuando se inclinó y le besó los labios, la muchacha percibió el dulce aroma a flores. Levantó una ceja mirándolo incrédula y luego dirigiendo su vista hacia la espalda de él. Inuyasha sacó tras si un gran ramo de exóticos tulipanes amarillos causando una gran sorpresa en la chica, que se quedó con la boca abierta ante su regalo.

- Son todas para ti...

Ella las recibió en su regazo sonriendo y sin poder creer que su querido, amado pero poco romántico editor, estuviera dándole algo como esto...

- Pero si... son hermosas...

- Bueno, aquí esta el chocolate...- Agregó él sentándose a su lado, y entregándole la barra de un costoso chocolate blanco. A Kagome se le hizo agua la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¡Por Kami!...- Lo miró y su sonrisa la derritió-... tenía que romperme el brazo para que al fin te comportaras más romántico...

Él rió y ella le sonrió. Inuyasha acercó su mano a su mejilla y musitó.

- Es que quería hacerte sentir bien... y sé que estas cosas te alegrarían... aunque estuve a punto de comerme el chocolate...

- ¡Malo!- Protestó ella dejando los tulipanes en la cama y tomando la barra de chocolate. Quiso abrirlo, pero suspiró derrotada al darse cuenta que no podía quitarle el envoltorio. Inuyasha se lo quitó suavemente de las manos y lo abrió, partió un trozo y se lo acercó a sus labios. Dulce... primera vez que Inuyasha le daba de comer y tenía que ser un chocolate... se estremeció cuando lo miró a los ojos y luego sus mejillas se colorearon. ¡No! Había recordado por ahí que los chocolates era afrodisiacos... o ¿no?... ¡Por Kami!... ¡Definitivamente era ya una ninfómana!

- Apuesto a que pensabas en sexo...- Murmuró él ronco, sonriendo casi con burla. La escritora abrió sorprendida los ojos alejando el rostro de su mano.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Vamos...- Inuyasha deslizó su mano por su cuello y luego lo bajó suavemente hasta juguetear con los botones de su pijama rosa, ella jadeó al sentir sus dedos tan cerca de su cuerpo-... ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás en observación?

- Pues... dos días más... creo...-Respondió, luego sonrió mirándolo a los ojos-... supongo que puedes esperar ¿no?

Ahhh esto de sentirse deseada por el hombre que amaba era increíblemente reconfortante para su espíritu. Su editor la miró con deseo y se acercó besándola en la boca. El beso suave pero luego impetuoso le confirmó a Kagome lo ansioso que él estaba. Ella resopló apenas y apoyó su mano contra el pecho robusto de Inuyasha, lo miró a los ojos sonriendo otra vez.

- Gracias por ser así conmigo... has hecho realidad mis fantasías...- Rió luego, acurrucándose en su pecho.

- Espero que tengas más fantasías... quisiera satisfacerlas todas...- Murmuró juguetón.

Ella rió y luego Inuyasha se separó un poco.

- Sango esta muy cambiada, incluso me sonríe ¿sabes?

La escritora jugueteó con la tela de su varonil camisa y aspiró también el perfume de Inuyasha acercándose más a él. Era tan exquisito, una mezcla amaderada y fresca que le despertaba los sentidos.

- Emmm es por el matrimonio... dice que se casará dentro de tres meses...

- Ahh cierto, sí, la Sra. Kaede ya me lo había comentado... – Se apartó nuevamente un poco y la miró con intensidad-... podríamos seguirle los pasos ¿no crees?

Ella lo miró confundida un instante y sólo cuando se comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa en los labios de Inuyasha, Kagome captó el mensaje. Le golpeó suavemente el pecho mientras él intentaba abrazarla otra vez.

- Hasta para pedirme matrimonio eres poco romántico...

- ¿Quieres que lo haga de la forma tradicional?- Preguntó él y Kagome rió cerrando los ojos. Luego los abrió cuando ya no lo sintió cerca, lo miró incrédula cuando Inuyasha le tomó la mano y la observaba a los ojos muy serio esta vez.- Kagome, Kagome... me harías muy feliz... si aceptas casarte conmigo... Dijo con infinita pasión.

La joven escritora pestañeó varias veces, completamente en shock. Cuando él llevó su mano a sus labios y le besó los nudillos, pareció entender el significado sus palabras.

- En... serio... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- Musitó, incrédula aún.

- ¡Pues claro! No vayas a rechazarme ¿eh?...- Agregó arrugando el ceño.

Kagome sonrió poco a poco, sin poder creer su propuesta. Inuyasha, que esperaba ansioso su respuesta, tensó la mandíbula cuando ella no dijo nada. Pero la escritora de pronto se acercó a su boca y fue ella quien lo besó. El hombre supo por la intensidad de sus besos, húmedos y embriagadores, que ella aceptaba. Su pecho se hinchó de pasión de sólo imaginar que la tendría todos los días de su vida, a su lado.

La muchacha suspiró cuando apartó sus labios de los suyos y se mantuvo bajo la protección de su pecho varonil, sabiendo que, a pesar de que Inuyasha tenía sus pequeños defectos... él era y sería por siempre perfecto para ella. Su hombre perfecto.

**FIN**.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**__**.-**_

Viernes 09 de Noviembre de 2007

* * *

**N/A**: Bien... otra historia acabada. Vaya, no sé, cuando escribo la palabra "fin" siento tristeza y una cosa rara en mi corazón jeje, será porque es un trabajo mio que esta completo, bah! qué sé yo, de todas formas me siento bien cuando finalizo un fic n.n. 

Gracias a todos por el apoyo recibido, a _**Yesmari **_por chatear conmigo tantas horas y además darme la idea de este fic, a **_Lady Indomitus, MaríNa_** (sin compu pero siempre fiel, gracias XD), **_fernanDaIk26, CheChu_** (por supuesto que no me molestan los reviews largos, al contrario! XD), _**liinaxkiiba, **__**Dulce Kagome Lady**_ (Gracias por captar mi forma de ser a traves de mis escritos XD), **_SolitaryNeko, LªuRª_** (aunque no entendí eso de la "concepción del amor", gracias de todas formas), **_peca-chan_****_, amary, _****_Rei II_****_, Jane Black, Karu-chan, _****_kagomekatheryne_** (¿problemita? ayudaré en lo que pueda n.n escríbeme), _**Chii, Dkhaley, carolina, **__**yuiren3**__**, nere, zury, DabuRu-Tamashi, **__**The Princess Izayoi,**__**kisa-Chan-sohma**__**, Nitahome, Saya, kata, **__**Dita-chan**__**, clarice, wemale, **__**AmiMizunoR.**__**, Ishi y a todos quienes leen**_. Gracias en verdad, son muchos comentarios y se los agradezco de corazón, ya saben que mis fics van dirigidos a todos ustedes para entretenerlos y hacerlos soñar. **_La vida sin sueños, no es nada_**...

Bien, esperando sus comentarios finales, me retiro a descansar, sé que necesito vacaciones pero... argg soy muy inquieta a veces y al final nunca descanso... no sé si me demore o no con el otro fic... ya veremos... tal vez necesite romperme el brazo para al fin descansar jeje...

Y por último ya saben. **Si quieren publicar este fic en algun lado, PRIMERO ENVIENME UN CORREO Y AHÍ VEMOS LA SITUACIÓN**. Ya saben que sacar las historias sin permiso se convierte en plagio y eso es delito. Además de una acción muy fea y deshonesta.

¡Cuídense mucho y nos vemos!.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.-


End file.
